Decode My Heart
by BadLuckVixen13
Summary: In a world where a Mary-Sue controls everyone around her, one girl appears and changes everything. A Team Jacob/Anti-Bella Twilight Fanfiction. JacobxOc, EdwardxOC.
1. Nameless: It Didn't Matter

**Hey there faithful readers, here's a heads up! I have revamped his story from top to bottom and you have a choice to re-read it or get straight to the new chapters. It's up to... just don't get confused.**

-BLV13

* * *

She was gone and there was nothing left but the remaining pain of her being there. Goddamnit he'd lost her. He'd lost her to that _bloodsucker_. The solemn loneliness that engulfed him sent him spiraling down, deeper, darker until even his packmates couldn't recognize him. Sam, being the alpha he was, frowned, slapped him on the shoulder, and said, "Take a walk."

Jacob phased and took off through the woods. He needed to be alone. He needed... to be away from everything that made him want to die. He needed to run. Faster, faster, more wild, stronger, farther: he ran. His paws pounded through the clean earth and he wanted that thrumming to be louder than the thrum of his own heart. He'd drowned out all his sense with it and now this running had to overpower it. -Just once... Just once...

He wanted his heart to stop. To stop, to stop, to _STOP_! To stop hurting, to stop beating, to stop caring, to stop feeling. To just stop and grow up again and never live through the hell that had become his love for one Isabella Swan. He wanted to—to just… **_stop_**.

The rough time of his run made him clumsy and his paw was caught under a tree branch sending him toppling over in pain, in lost love and agony. Though he felt powerful in this form, he felt himself, it wasn't enough.

_ It's enough...It's enough..._ He whimpered, lying in his misery.

It would never be enough. The cold forest floor offered no reprieve or comfort. Nature was apathetic and had the nerve to make the sun shine through the forest canopy of trees and birds sing. Nature was inhuman and oppressive around him and the dull throb of his ankle sprain was dimming too quickly for his liking and he almost wished to break an arm or something. Just something to dull the inescapable ache in his heart. But no other pain would ever be enough. Not since she was gone. Not since she was with him... not once she became one of them. Not once her heart stopped beating. He scoffed, he hadn't imprinted on Bella, what if the same thing happened when and if he did imprint?

He got up and picked up the run again, ignoring the thrumming of his heart. He hoped it would explode in his chest. He'd been running for more than a few hours now and his legs burned and went numb long before his breaking point. He stopped abruptly suddenly, unable to run anymore and rolled to a stop in his human form, his body slammed naked against a tree and growled in pain. He coughed with thirst and wriggled in the cool mud beneath him. Maybe he could get hypothermia and freeze to death. Would she love him then? Was he too warm for her? Did she have an ice fetish or something goddamnit?

The anger and tree slam were welcome pains... something to distract him from hurting. Not long enough to stop her words but long enough to breath again.

_ It had always been him..._ She said, _it always would be him... _

The bloodsucking leech named Edward Cullen. The ice cold bastard that stole Bella's heart away and would soon steal her mortality. The bastard that was breaking every means of protection for her and thrusting his family into danger for her. And she was willing to become just like him…forever frozen in time, stuck on earth to watch everything drift away into eternity. No hope, no warmth, just the cold dark wasteland of forever. It was enough to make him sick.

"I am finding out~... that maybe I was wrong~..."

His eyes shot open at the beautiful voice drifting over the sea breeze. Like the bright light of a new day after the apocalypse had just been thwarted, dear _god _who? A warm tingle went down his spine and his head lifted, looking for the source.

"That I've fallen down~... and I can't do this alone~..."

He rolled over and pushed himself to his knees, drawn to the voice. The mud didn't bother him as it coated parts of him that were never meant to be chilled and he shimmied, scratched, and crawled through the muck to see the owner of that voice. His legs scrambled and pushed, arms pulled and propelled across tree trunks and roots. His heart was calm, the throbbing was gone with the wind and that song.

"Stay with me~...This is what I ne-ed from you~..."

He was close, much closer than he had been before, and spotted a tanned bare foot before anything else positioned on a large boulder as the ethereal being climbed up to cliff dive from the highest point of the La Push reservation. From the voice, it was a girl, a woman, he wanted to see her face. He _needed _ to see her face and ask if she would him a song before she went cliff diving.

"Sing us a song~ and we'll... sing it back to you~... We could sing our own~ but what would it be without you~?...Oh~..."

_ Beautiful..._he panted a little, rolling over a tree root.

He pushed aside the brush and just as his entire universe centered on her and her alone. Like a life line through the darkness, his heart slowed to meet hers, and the dark suit covering her body, he wanted to feel the texture of it over her skin and the skin underneath. He felt her in every fiber of his being. He wanted to be with her, against her, underneath her skin and he didn't even know her name. His inner wolf howled and growled in satisfaction as glimpses of her movement and body in that black wet suit filled his vision. His body throbbed, he wanted her, he wanted her, he wanted her badly. He needed her more and dammnit he would have her, no matter who or what he had to be. He would have her, she would be his, and that voice would lull him to sleep at night, the ache from Bella was nothing. Who was she? Who was Bella? He was hers. This mysterious girl on the cliff.

_Oh God, Oh God…_

His fever pitched a bit higher in his cheeks as he pushed himself to his feet just behind the brush. He hadn't even remembered he was stark naked in the middle of the wilderness either. He reached out a bit farther to catch her shoulder and spill his heart out. His heart sped up under the tightening grip of her voice, but it didn't cripple him. No, just as the sound of her voice began to fade into the ocean wind and with it went his pain...she vanished over the edge and his body clenched tightly. He felt stronger than he had in a long time.

He rushed forward to see the resultant splash below in the cold waters below. He wanted to jump after her and know her name, he wanted to see her face not just the outline as she dived in, not just the nape of her neck and not her hair, not just the skin covered by the black rayon suit. He wanted to know everything about her, even if it didn't matter. He wanted to make her happy even though he didn't know her name. He wanted her, completely and he wanted her to want him just the same.

He tensed in realization that she was surfacing on the faraway beach. He watched her come up on the beach in her slick black water suit. He couldn't see her clearly but that didn't matter. He headed back to the Reservation where the pack would be and took a seat silently between Paul and Embry after creeping into his house to acquire some clothes.

"Dude... what's with you? Where have you been?" Embry asked. "You're late."

Jacob turned and everyone's eyes widened. He was... smiling, that bright smile that he used to have before the Bella incident as they'd termed it.

_What the hell just happened?_ Sam questioned almost being blinded by the bright white of Jacob's teeth behind tan skin.

"I... guess the run did you good?"

"You could say that," he said chuckling.

"Okay."

No one said anymore after that... even Leah was quiet and it didn't take long for any of them to fall back into things before Bella left. It was nice to have Jacob back. Jacob was almost beside himself with wonder, what was her name? Who was she? Was she new to the reservation? To town? Would he ever meet her again?

Oh God, had he imprinted on someone he may never see again?


	2. Let the Flames Begin

BEEP~ BEEP~ BEEP~ BEEP—CRASH!

The girl groaned ignoring the bounce of her military grade alarm clock on the floor beside her bed. She missed California more than ever, at least at six o'clock in the morning it felt like twelve in the afternoon. In Forks, six o'clock in the morning felt like the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

She got out of bed and pulled on clothing in silence. She crept down the stairs as her brother came out of his room to wake her up.

"Hey El! Get up it's time to go to school!"

The girl merely snuck up behind her older brother and jumped on his back laughing at his silliness as he flailed and stumbled around the living room.

"Ah~! Attack of the sister!"

"Oh shut up!"

They laughed and he carried her out the door with breakfast in hand to his car to drive up to the Reservation's school. Elena Lune and Joshua Lune were just coming back from California after being away from the reservation for ten years or so. Their return was brought about them having no family left in the California and having almost equally none on the reservation, but being around people of their own was a better alternative to being alone in the city. Hence, they were pulling up to the Reservation school at the moment.

Elena would have driven herself to school, and would the moment the transfer to Forks High went through. By then, her beloved baby would have arrived and she would be free of her brother's too careful, too slow, and too inexperienced driving.

"Alright you ready to meet the Natives?"

Elena hit him over the head, "Jay, we are the natives."

They laughed climbed out of the car together deciding to head in together. Elena pulled her hood over her glossy black cherry hair, adjusted her boots under her loose jeans and Joshua pouted watching her. He thought he had a little sister, not a little brother and pulled the hood off her head. She glared at him questioningly.

"You look like a guy."

"Well I am more of a guy than you are..."

Joshua growled at that and ruffled her hair as they got their schedules and were off to class. Before they split, she pulled her hood up in defiance and swaggered off to prove a point. She did manage to hide her curves very well under all that baggy clothing he had to admit. One day soon, he would manage to make her buy the right sized pants.

Elena made it to class, English, and almost died with the monotone voice of the teacher. It seemed like every time she went to a different class it was the same, a bunch of things she already knew. The uneventful order of events left her drained and ready to go home before lunch. Sitting with Joshua had never ceased to be interesting and she was pretty sure everyone thought she was gay, but of course that didn't matter. The suspicion would definitely keep annoying stalkers away when she decided to dress like she cared. The only problem is she still had California clothing….

"You know it wouldn't kill you to dress your own gender."

"Since when did jeans have genders?" She quipped taking a bit of her burger.

"Those are my jeans—"

"From four years ago," she interjected stuffing a fry in her mouth and talking around her food. "It's not like you can wear them anymore."

"Mom would kill me," he replied with puppy eyes, watching the little boy of a little sister he'd managed to raise.

It's not as though he hadn't tried to be there, get her female friends, even find a female role model for her, but after… the _incident_ she'd reset herself to tomboy-on-steroids and never went back to normal. There were little glimpse of her girl side when she would actually brush her hair, but other than that… If their mother were still with them…He shuddered at the thought.

"Please don't wear them anymore. Didn't someone buy you a bunch of skirts or something? How am I ever going to marry you off like this?"

She grinned at him across the table and laughed in his face. It had been running joke since he became a technical guardian… since they were alone.

"I'd kill you if you ever tried it, sir."

He grimaced at the truth and they headed back to class. There was a reason their father named her Elena, she was very much a fire willed girl.

With the ending of eighth period choir, the day was over and they were on their way home. Elena hummed a gentle tune, finishing up the temporary homework and making a few calls until they drove up the winding dirt path to their house.

Why were there half naked people standing outside their house? Seven of them at that...

She got out of the car first after Joshua was stunned with the faraway familiarity of them all.

"You must be the Lunes..."

One of them laughed and Elena looked at Joshua. They were used to it by now.

"While our name is coincidence, we are not quite all there together," she joked with a smile before surveying them all.

The oldest seeming laughed warmly as Elena approached the group. They were pretty tall, not much taller than she. The guys were half naked in shorts and tennis shoes, the youngest one was wearing a shirt, and the only girl in the group looked like she'd rather be out doing something productive than meeting the new people in the neighborhood.

"Elena Lune, it's nice to meet you."

"Sam Uley... we've met before... this is Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul, Quil, and that is Jacob."

Jacob's eyes felt like heat on her skin and she noticed that standing in the circle of them, the temperature was at least eighty degrees. She didn't want to question the intensity and humanity in his gaze but looked around to make sure she wasn't crazy. It had definitely gotten hotter. She didn't recognize any of them from the time they were little, but their names rung a series of bells in her head… especially Jacob. The slightly taller one with the short and growing hair cut…she remembered long hair as a child.

"Wait... Jacob... Jacob Black?" She asked as the tiny boy running around her memories faded into his face.

The same eyes, the same smile… different body though.  
"Yes..." He replied and she smiled in recognition, a little proud that he hadn't recognized her at all.

After all it had been almost ten years since they moved away from the Reservation, furthermore he wasn't the only one that _grew_ up a bit. Her hair was much longer now, wavy, like a child of nature and a natural black cherry red that everyone swore was fake She never dyed her hair, she didn't need to. That was what hair paint was for…and other type of paint of course.

"I take it you don't remember be at all...It's been a while... you... uhm," she paused before chuckling, "grew."

He raised and eyebrow at the girl and looked deeper into her almost honey colored eyes that flickered in the sunlight. He licked his lips nervously as a soft laughter filled his ears from his memories and he almost fought against asking. This wasn't her, was it?

"El...?"

** She** nodded and the memory of the little girl chasing him because he stole her favorite bear, teasing her, growing up together, her moving away, all flooded back to him and his smile spread like sunlight across his face. There was that same fire in her eyes that she earned her name from as she watched him remember.

"Like... little El? Really? El?"

"That would be—ah!" She yelped as he swept her up in a tight bear hug and she was shocked at his feverish warmth. Dear God, why was he so _hot_? She closed her eyes at his warmth and almost sighed at the reprieve from the cold Forks air.

"Oh my god it's been so long!" Jacob cried spinning her around and laughing with her.

They had been the closest of friends as children. She left just when Bella came into town. He remembered her as always being happy and shining even in the cold rain. He remembered her being closer than family. It's odd that he had forgotten her when Bella came to town. It's odd that he'd forgotten most things when Bella came… his self-respect… his pride…Dear God, what had happened to him?

"It's nice to see you too. I never pegged you for a muscle man though..."

He laughed and set her down as she began to pat his muscled arms in wonder.

"So... are you like a personal space heater now too?" Elena asked earning more of that warm laughter she remembered as a child.

The pack and Joshua blinked and laughed at Elena's joke and automatically welcomed her back. This was the most they'd seen Jacob laugh in a while. If keeping the Lune around was going to keep it that way, they had no problem showing her around and spending as much time with their old friend as possible.

"Excuse Elena she's a little weird. What can we do for you?" Joshua asked rubbing Elena's head in an affectionate way.

"The Elders sent us to welcome you. We're having a bonfire on the beach in a few hours, we were wondering if you'd like to come..." Sam said.

"I'm up for it!" Elena said pushing Joshua away from her, " You can stay here."

"Like I'll let you out of my sight... We'll be there."

"Great, we'll see you soon." Sam said and turned to leave, the other six followed with Jacob leaving a lingering gaze on Elena who was a little busy fighting off Joshua and his nagging.

Embry noticed Jacob's mental preoccupation first and asked, " Yo... Jake... something you want to share with the pack?"

"What?... Why?"

"Ever since the run a few days ago you've been preoccupied with something..."

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Maybe he's finally gotten over the leech-lover." Leah remarked earning a silence within the pack.

Jacob kept walking not even reacting to the remark and everyone stopped. While it had been meant as jeering, Jacob's lack of response worried them more than anything. When turned around would he have that sad puppy face again or would he still be glowing like a sun? Dear God, what if it was the former? On her wolf honor, Leah would have to go kick the skinny Swan's ass.

"Alright, wait a minute, now I know something's strange." Embry said and stopping Jacob from walking any further.

"What?" He asked without turning around.

"You always get mad when we talk bad about Bella—"

"Something's up... did she... like come back or something?" Quil asked making Leah growl.

Jacob, despite their differences and her jealousy at being Alpha inclined, had become like a brother to her. She'd already gone through that torturous wave of thoughts about Bella and she refused to do it anymore. If that meant killing the girl and hiding the body, well she would need a really good hiding place.

"No, why?" Jacob asked looking around at them, " Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Sam smirked, " You imprinted on someone didn't you?"

"Hm? Imprint?" Jacob asked trying to hide it and it was obvious that they were onto him.

"Oh my god, you did! I know that look anywhere... Sam always has that look when he thinks about Emily—"

"Shut it, Embry." Jacob growled with a blush staining his cheeks.

The younger man laughed a bit and Jacob frowned. Even Leah seemed to be taking some relief and pleasure from his obvious imprinting.

"Imprint... hm..."

"Phase," Sam commanded wanting to get to the bottom of this.

They undressed and phased all at once and their minds melded together searching through Jacob's thoughts, much to his disdain. There was a memory they were chasing that he wanted to keep from them, it was obvious but no. His thoughts exploded with that beautiful voice and they all almost jumped back at the volume.

_I am finding out…. that maybe I was wrong._

**_The girl... singing at the cliff...The singer at the cliff. _** Spun through Jacob's mind like a hurricane, taking them all with it.

_ Holy crap you imprinted on someone you don't know!_ Embry thought as they phased back and laughed hard. Leah almost collapsed with the thought

Jacob hit him over the head, " Try to contain your laughter. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Doesn't matter, you need to find out who the hell it is though." Sam said rubbing his head, " I hope it's someone near..."

Jacob found himself agreeing. He wanted to see the girl again... and he felt he had but wasn't sure... He'd know when he heard her sing or saw her right? Isn't that how it was supposed to work? He'd kept his eyes open, hoping to see a glimpse in the corner of his eye and hoping to follow it to the ends of the earth if he needed to. But the imprinting feeling still remained without a connection. He'd definitely imprinted, he just couldn't figure out who. All the women he knew couldn't sing like that… he seemed to be one of the few people in the tribe with musical talent after all.

_Speaking of musical talent,_ he went home to grab his guitar before helping to gather firewood along the beach. Can't have a bonfire without a fire and hot dogs… and other things but most importantly the hot dogs and the fire. The bonfire started as a towering pile of flame and the tribe in a circle around it. As the meat began roasting over it, Elena and Joshua joined them at the shore.

Jacob looked up and his eyes scanned over Elena appraisingly. Still dressed comfortably, probably refusing to put too much effort into anything she was sitting there with a bright smile and hair covered under dark folds of the hoodie she sported. Was she cold?

"Don't you guys get cold at all?" Elena asked taking in their half nakedness.

"Hard to get cold when you're always hot." Embry said.

She laughed and refrained from telling him that he wasn't all that hot. She took the seat in between Embry and Paul across from Jacob and grinned at the sound of roasting hotdogs and hamburgers.

"Oh I have to hang out with you guys more, you're so warm~..."

The night went on happily. They laughed and joked and suddenly Jacob pulled out the guitar as per tradition among their small circle. As the younger members of the tribe they were allowed their own smaller bonfire and a stack of seasoned meats to roast over the fire. Luckily, Emily was in charge of the food or Joshua and Elena may never have gotten anything.

"It's tradition," He said looking at her confused face, " You can't sing?"

"Can't sing?" Joshua asked incredulously. " Can't sing? Elena can't sing? Hell will freeze over first—ouch!"

"Shove it Jay." Elena scorned and bit into her hotdog, slathered with mustard and ketchup.

She could sing alright, all the trophies being shipped her with her baby was proof enough for that. She didn't need him announcing it to the world… after all that was her job.

"So she can sing?" Sam asked, " Why don't you sing a bit for us?"

"Yeah you and Jacob can do a duet..." Embry said, " Cause none of us but him can sing and the tradition gets boring and annoying when we're al tone deaf and Jacob gets mad."

She frowned she didn't like singing when people were watching. That was the main reason she quit the choir and took to solo singing in the forest where no one would hear her.

"Do I have to?" She pouted.

"Yep, or you won't get another hot dog." Quil threatened shaking a finger at her.

She pouted at that she was still hungry and the the other seven had devoured most of the food on their own. He had her cornered, being her direct line to the food if she didn't want to get up.

"Not fair...fine but don't blame me if your ears get blown out."

"Because you're bad?" Paul asked.

"Because she's loud, " Joshua corrected as Jacob began to play, the melody that had been plaguing him since he heard it.

" I am finding out~... that maybe I was wrong..." Jacob started to her surprise.

"Wah~... I was singing this song a few days ago..."

The pack looked at her surprised as Jacob continued. She couldn't be the girl could she? She couldn't... wouldn't he have known? Wouldn't they have known?

"That I've fallen down... and I can't do this alone~..."He sung softly before turning the lyrics over to her.

"Stay~ with me... This is what I ne~ed from you~..." She picked up making the pack fall into silence and Jacob stopped playing as she sung the song on her own, " Sing us a song~... and we'll sing it back to you... We could sing our own but what would it be without you? Oh~..."

Jacob flushed, the same voice. His heart was pounding in his chest and if even if he could he wouldn't stop staring at her. It was her. He was right and at that moment every sense in his being wanted to be nearer to her, closer. Much closer. Much much closer. He needed to be closer. He needed to be much closer. Dear God, he was going crazy. Why wasn't it like this when they saw each other? He fidgeted a bit in his seat wanting to trade places with Quil and the entire pack felt his nervous energy.

The boy was down right jittery, twitching like he was going to jump through the bonfire and hug her, kiss her, love her senseless. He had it bad and Sam almost choked at the intensity… it hadn't been that bad when he'd imprinted on Emily.

She stopped and looked at the faces staring at her, " Should I stop?"

"N-No! Don't... keep going..." Jacob pleaded in that frantically desperate voice.

She tilted her head, but complied as he continued to play trying to match her voice. He needed something else to concentrate on as he reigned in his common sense and stopped himself from attacking her then and there. Dear God, he'd felt it through Sam's eyes but this was insane! How was he supposed to function with this feeling, boiling up inside him, and turning him inside out.

"I am nothing now... and its been so long~... since I've heard the sound... the sound of my only ho-ope~... This time~... I will be listening... Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you... We could sing our own but what would it be without you... oh~. oh~... This heart... it beats... beats for only you..."

They glanced over to Jacob as she stood up trying to reach for more breath to sing it correctly. There wasn't a glint of sadness in his eyes as he watched her. Only her... his mind was focused only on her and the pain that seemed to drip from her voice. He almost whimpered in response from the emotions pouring from her mouth.

Joshua knew the look on her face as she closed her eyes, and the beach went silent except for her voice. She'd lost herself in the song again and that was why she was such a champion. it almost made him cry sometimes like she was really experiencing the pain and joy of the songs she sung. She was good, and if she didn't have plans to be an engineer she would have had a great shot at becoming a professional singer.

"This heart it beats...beat for only you...OH~~! This heart it beat for only you—my heart is yours! This heart it beats beats for only you My heart is yours~! This heart it beats beats for only you~ My heart if yours~! This heart it beats beats for only you. My heart~... My heart is yours... My heart is yours... My heart is~ yours~! Oh~... My heart is~..."

She breathed in deep after belting the last part of the song she grabbed another two hotdogs and kept eating happily, finally coming back to reality. She would have apologized if they weren't clapping across the beach and if she wasn't still hungry.

While her focus on her hotdogs was adorable in that little kid sort of way, everyone was focused on Jacob who was focused on her happy face eating across from him. That was definitely the voice to save him from his pain. Sam grinned in triumph, maybe his pack would stay together for a little bit longer with Jacob being a part of it.  
After the truth was reveled and the humans sent home, the pack gathered and cornered Jacob with knowing smiles.

"What?"

"So... you imprinted on little El..."

"Well she's not exactly little anymore now is she?"

"She look a little chunky to you?" They laughed

"Paul, Embry, could you knock it off huh?" Jacob pleaded.

Leah laughed, " Sure why not... it's not like they aren't neighbors..."

Silence fell on the group and Jacob blinked, he hadn't realized the proximity of their house...A grin spread over his face like a beacon in the night. Sam clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations and sighed.

"Just don't hurt her. " Sam ordered and left the group.

The watched him go and felt their alpha's regret. It was obvious who he was thinking about at that moment. They went their separate ways and Jacob went home to find Elena, Joshua, and Billy in the living room.

"Ah, he's home, meet the new neighbors... " Billy said, " What a blast from the past huh?"

Elena laughed, " You could say that... "

"How old are you now Elena?" Billy asked.

"I'm turning sixteen in a few weeks." Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Really? We should spend our birthdays together since their on the same day."

She smiled, just like all the other times and he heard his heart speed up. It never felt that way with Bella. No... that's not true... it was just a muted version... rather than a louder ear pulsing screaming version. This was just a little odd though, it hadn't felt this way when they saw each other earlier… was this supposed to happen? He forgot to ask Sam about it.

"Okay."

"We can go to Port Angeles, huh?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

Joshua grinned, "I'll make sure she's dressed appropriately..."

She glared at him and rolled her eyes, " Ignore him."

"I'll try, " he smiled. " I'll pick you up around noon huh?"

She nodded and headed towards the door, hitting her brother over the head.


	3. Happy? Birthday

The week went by quickly and suddenly Elena was being shoved into the bathroom with clothes she didn't even know she owned.

"I refuse to wear this!"

"If you intend to go naked then go for it!" Joshua yelled back closing the door and holding it closed, " Now take a shower and hurry up he'll be here any minute!"

She puffed her cheeks and did as he asked climbing into the warm shower and scrubbing her body clean. It was nice. She dressed in the outfit forced in with her by her brother and frowned at her reflection as she rubbed her long wet hair with the towel.

_Love the color... hate the style..._

The shirt hugged her curves and fell off her shoulders invitingly. The black straps underneath the red made a nice touch next to the black mesh over red sleeves. The skirt was short with dark insulated leggings to keep her warm from the cold and and she turned as the door opened behind her. Joshua gasped.

"Oh my god... my sister is an amazon..."

"Yeah, I know. I have to live with all this deliciousness twenty-four seven. "

"Are those the reason you send me away when we go shopping? How long did you think you could keep those things from me?"

Gesturing to her large cup size, she smacked his hands away from pointing at her bust area and glared.

"Oh shove it Jay and finish with your torture." She sat down on the stool and he smiled combing through her long wavy black cherry hair.

"Mom would be proud of you for not having split ends."

"Shove it."

After another hour of bickering, he finished messing with her hair allowing it to cascade around her shoulders as it normally would in waves.

The door bell rang and he went to answer it as she grudgingly packed her purse and coated her lips in some shiny stuff Joshua called _lip-gloss._ She called it _another version of Vaseline_.

"Hey Jacob, come to kidnap El, huh?"

He laughed, "Sort of, is she ready."

"Yeah. EL! Jacob's here!" Joshua yelled up.

"Just let me change first!"

He frowned and marched up the stairs to find her grabbing different clothes. Pants and tennis shoes.

"Oh, no you don't!"

She shrieked in protest as he lifted her up, pre-packed purse and all, and carried her kicking and screaming down the to Jacob's entertainment.

"You're not being a normal big brother Jay! Most would put more clothes on me!"

"Yeah well you're not a normal little sister either! I command that you stop trying to change and go downstairs now!"

"I HATE SKIRTS!"

"I HATE YOU IN JEANS! NOW GET YOUR AMAZON BUTT DOWNSTAIRS OR I'LL CARRY YOU!"

"NEVER!"

Jacob couldn't hold in his laughter as she was slung over Joshua's shoulder, he carried what she sneered at, a purse, filled with things she wouldn't use other than her wallet. He set her down in front of the choking Jacob, he was sure he was going to die from laughter.

How cliche.

"UGH~! I hate you!" She groaned snatching the small messenger bag style purse from him and shrugging on a light jacket.

"I love you too, now go have fun."

She pouted all the way to Jacob's car as he opened the door for her and climbed into the driver's seat. He was dressed in just about all black and for some reason that made what she was wearing seem that much better. Black turtle neck, blue jeans, and hardcore hiking boots.

"So... are your clothes a play on your name? Jacob Black a man in black and all that?"

He laughed, "Are your clothes word play too? Fire Moon? More like darkside right?"

She laughed in return as he turned down the highway and she couldn't help but watch him. He was in control of the car completely, driving laid back and relaxed as if he'd driven all his life. She considered the fact that he might have looked a bit sexy sitting next to her in the shadows driving the car one handed, unlike her loser of a brother, but that wasn't why she was watching him.

"Are you watching me drive?"

"A friend of mine used to say that you can learn a lot about people from the way they drive..."

Of course that friends happened to be boy crazy and the advice usually pertained to boys but that didn't matter since Jacob was in fact a boy and thus her advice was well placed in the scenario.

"Oh really? Tell me then..."

"You're," she paused. "A boy."

He laughed, heart warming and happy. She grinned at the reaction it was the one thing she could do with no problem. Of course she had to joke a bit.

"And you're warm,"she said grinning."Very warm..."

He shook his head, " Any thing else you can see oh great one?"

"You're in pain."

He frowned and glanced at her and wondered if someone had told her something or if she was actually reading , was she joking with him to lighten the mood or was that flirting? God his radar was so screwed up.

"Oh yeah?" He asked absently. "About what?"

"A girl probably, should I kick her ass for you?"

He laughed at that, "No... I think it's fine the way it is..."

She shrugged and sat back as he pulled into Port Angeles. There was nothing more to say after that. Was he that obvious or was she really just reading him? Had someone told her something? That damned Quil probably, maybe Leah… Sam?

"You want to eat first and then catch a movie?" Jacob asked.

"Sure I suppose, we can do the whole "Happy birthday" thing later, hm?"

"I supposed... was there... something you wanted?" Jacob asked.

Sometimes he was an awesome gift giver and sometimes he was horrible, he didn't want this to be a horrible one, after all this was the one he'd imprinted on. Despite how weird his imprinting experience had been thus far…

"If you feed me, I'll be happy. I'm very low maintainence."

He laughed and they pulled up to a popular pizza parlor, at which he and the pack had spent a good deal of money devouring pizzas all on their own. They took a booth and Jacob ordered for them after hearing the, "I can eat anything you put in front of me. I'm from California, not the Valley" speech and smiled at her across the table.

"So... El, what have you been up to lately hm?"

She tilted her head, "A little bit of everything... Trying to find a job here."

"Oh yeah? What did you do before?"

"I sang,"She said simply taking another sip of her coke and looked up at him, " I think I had a little luck finding a gig here in Port Angeles... but I don't know. Waiting for a call back is such a pain."

"Oh yeah... do you have any of your own songs?"

"Of course, I just like covering a little more...I usually get asked to cover more than anything too."

"Oh really?... How do you feel about karaoke?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked over at the stage, some poor girl was attempting to sing one of her favorite songs and she looked back at him.

"If I win that prize, you're paying for everything hm?"

He grinned, "As if I wasn't going to do that already..."

"I'll pay for snacks..." She got up and waltzed over taking a number and signing up for the competition and smiling over at him.

She came back with a black "13" pinned to her shoulder and smiled, she was the last contestant.

The pizza came just as she was called up, "Don't eat without me or don't eat it all."

He laughed as the more drunk part of the crowd whiltsed at her and she took the microphone.  
The song started, " The Moment I said it... The moment I opened my mouth~... Lead in your eyelids... Bulldozed the life out me...

I know what you're thinking... but darling you're not thinking straight... Sadly things just happen we can't... explain..."

She grinned in his direction and closed her eyes as the music got faster, " It's not even light out... but you've somewhere to be~... No~ hesitations... Oh I've never seen you like this... And I don't like it... I don't like it... I don't like it all~..."

Jacob watched in amazement as the crowd stilled and listened to her soft voice coming through the speakers. She was a natural.

_Well... I know what she'll be doing for fun..._

He guessed that's what made them meet the first time... her love for singing and her passion… her volume too but still.

"You're scaring me.. You're scaring me. You're scaring me to death... Don't. OH~... Smash... Please Don't. Oh~..and a please nother one. Don't. Oh~... Smash. I'm loosing... you~... I'm loosing you~... Ooo~.. Trust me on this one... I've got a bad~ feeling~... Trust me on this one... You're going to throw it~ all away~... with no hesistations... Smash..."

She took her bow, returned the microphone and came back to their table to eat. Jacob watched her a little in amusement before pulling his own slice.

"Yummy..." She grinned at the spicy and hot pepperoni pizza.

"You… have a talent..."

She grinned, " I know... It's called eating."

He laughed and joined her. Somewhere between his second and sixth slice he realized that she'd eaten just as much as he had and it almost scared him if he hadn't fought with Leah over a muffin at one point.

"Maybe we should have ordered two..." He said, " If I'd known you were that hungry."

"Sorry... but I've been so hungry lately... like my metabolism sky rocketed... My brother thinks I'm sick..."

"Why?"

"I've been running a fever for a while... but I feel fine."

He tensed at that... she couldn't be... could she? He sniffed as they finished off the huge pizza together, slice for slice, she didn't smell like it...

"Alright... I know everyone's wondering who's the winner... The Lucky Number Thirteen, please step up and claim your prize."

She grinned and he sighed, " Hah hah hah~..."She said and got up to claim the monetary prize of about a hundred bucks and grinned waving it in his face.

"How about that mister doubty mustafa?" SHe said grinning as he picked up their bill and followed her to the cash register.

"Wait! Won't you do an encore?"

She blinked and looked up at him.

"We've got time."

"Yay~!" She stuffed the money in her pocket and walked back up to the stage to cover a Three Doors Down Song... Here Without You.

He watched, leeaning on the counter as the guy behind it watched as well. There was an itching feeling at the back of his neck like when he met Bella's friend Mike. That protective instinct was kicking in.

"That yours?" He asked gesturing to Elena who was one stage.

"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind..."

He wanted to swing at the guy for saying it that way. Elena was no one's property but her own, no woman was anyone's property but her own. Where the hell was he from?

_He must not have sisters…_he shuddered at the thought of what his sisters would do to him if he ever referred to a woman as property. Rather than schooling him on sexual equality 101, he answered the underlying question.

" No she's not my girlfriend."

"Good," He said and grinned, " I hope to see her more often..."

He twitched, " Sure if you want to get murdered..."

"What?"

He glanced at the scrawny guy and was reminded of Bella's cream puff of a friend, Mike. Twice in one day? Couldn't be a good sign. He would probably enjoy this much more than he should, but damnit he imprinted on the girl. What was a poor wolf to do?

_Mentally torture any man that wants to even think about getting near her._

"She's dangerous didn't you know? Second degree black belt..."

He blinked in response and looked back up at Elena who bowed, waved and was coming towards them. The guy behind the counter licked his lips and Jacob laughed a little on the inside.

"Yo, ready to go now?" She asked.

"Is your fifteen minutes of fame over?"

She winked, "For now..."

He chuckled and the guy interrupted them. There seemed to always seemed to a guy interrupting him and a girl god damnit.

"I've never seen you around here. Are you new to town?"

"Just moved back from California,"she replied with a smile. That damned smile that welcomed everyone in and probably tricked everyone. "Missing it more and more everyday..."

"Ah... you're a valley girl then?"

Jacob held in a snicker, _Stupid bastard..._

The end was nearing and the sooner it got there, the sooner they could go catch their movie.

She smiled eerily and stepped up to the counter to speak, "Valley Girl? No... I am the type of girl that will throttle you if you ever disrespect me again..."

The boy blinked again as she turned and grabbed Jacob's hand, "Let's get out of here."

He smiled and smirked back at the boy who obviously though he had all the charm in the world and opened the door for her to climb in before getting in on his side. The warmth from her hands sent a chill up his spine and resonated as they drove towards the theatre.

"Ugh... men..." She said crossing her arms.

Jacob laughed, " Sorry about that... they misrepresent the entire race..."

She bit her lip, " Sorry... You excluded—at least until you fuck up."

He laughed and turned out of the parking lot, " I assure you... I won't be fucking up anytime soon..."

"Good... now onto the movie!"

He laughed and bought their tickets with some lie about not having an I.D. or something. Seriously, he was seventeen and she was sixteen, he was also a killer shape shifter, did he really need parental permission to see zombies?

She laughed and pinched his cheek, "Don't worry Jacob, you pass for a grown man."

He grinned at her psychic prowess as she headed to the counter to buy popcorn, candy, and drinks for the movie. No more than ten minutes later, they made their way into the theatre and settled into a middle row in the center of the theatre.

"So what exactly are we watching tonight?" She asked chewing twizzlers in her mouth.

"You'll have to see, " he replied leaning back as the previews came on.

"Is it a scary movie?"

To answer her question a familiar voice came through the speakers and the words _Resident Evil: Extinction_ came up on the screen. She grinned at the screen and asked without looking at him.

"So you took me to see a zombie movie huh? Expecting me to squeal and cry at the horror? Do you want me to bury my face in your shoulder and sob at the gore? _Save me, Jacob~_"

Jacob grinned at her teasing, "Girl-Guy outing trick number one, usually works. I've been working out for this you know?"

She laughed as the movie began, "Spare me."

He grinned. He took her to see Resident Evil because he knew she'd enjoy it just as much as he would... I mean after all, he couldn't date a girl with a weak stomach and while she grew up, there were some things that would never change.

"Oh, that was simply beautiful... Nice kick..."

He laughed at the poor bastard that hadn't listened to her warning. Really? A woman packing a small arsenal was probably not to be fucked with not to mention she gave him a warning. He would have felt bad for the dogs if they weren't horribly mutated… Furthermore, Alice, the kick ass zombie killer, was hot enough in that sexy, kick ass way.

She was laughing as the movie ended, "Oh, the next one is going to be great... They're going to Tokyo!"

Jacob shook his head, opened the car door and waited for her to climbed for the long ride back home. They didn't end up holding hands again, but the ride back was filled with a soft tune coming from the radio.

"Did you like the movie?"

"It was great, they should really make more undead movies like that... The first one was really good too," She said and grinned. "And I suppose you're not bad company at all..."

He laughed, he never remembered laughing so much," I'm glad I could please you... now for the coup de grois. " He reached back into the back seat and handed her a box, "Happy Birthday."

She grinned and pulled a small box out of her purse and handed it to him, " Happy Birthday to yourself..."

The car stopped for a minute as a train began to roll past and they took the chance to open their gifts. She smiled at the studded belt he'd given her and grinned. It was black and stylish though reminded her of a Cat Woman of BDSM complex. She liked it none the less.

"Have a thing for dominatrixes Jakey-boy?"

He laughed, " I could always go back and get you the pink one..."

"No thanks..."

He unwrapped the wrapper and opened the box and blinked hard. He remembered this from somewhere, back before she was gone, when they were little.

"I remember a certain someone losing it...breaking it and crying for days..."

He traced his finger over the small wolf and moon pendant on the thick black chord.

_Mom...  
_

His mother had given him this, shortly after she stopped shifting and gotten sick. There was something about it that used to calm his waking mind and make him sleep. Something that made him think of her and make her just a little closer than dead. Now, on top of the fading memories of his mother…he would remember Elena's effort and smile.

He looked over at Elena who looked at him smugly, "Who's the awesomest friend ever?"

He smiled helplessly, " You... fixed it..."

"I found it and fixed it... and polished it... I'd been keeping it until we came back... turns out that here we are."

He smiled and wanted to kiss her pulling the chord over his head so it rested against his chest, "Thank you."

"Yeah... I know I'm awesome..."

He laughed and drove over the tracks as the train passed and he pulled up in the space between their house and tensed. That scent, the bloodsuckers on their land? Why?

"Stay in the car."

She blinked and frowned as he climbed out of the car, on guard and sniffed the air. Sickly sweet coating... something... that scent... that scent... No… not the bloodsuckers, someone human coated in their scent. Alive and… were those tears he smelled?

"Bella..." He whispered seeing her standing there soaked and crying at his front porch.

"J-Jacob...I..."

"What are you doing here? Why are you wet?"

"H-He... dumped me.. again... H-He... dumped me..."She whispered sniffling crying in pain.

Elena looked at the mirror and watched with shocked eyes as Jacob went to the girl near his porch and hugged her tightly. She frowned... she didn't seem to be dangerous... Elena opened the door wrapping the belt around her waist and watching the scene with heavy eyes. The girl didn't look familiar and she was almost deathly pale, she wondered if the rusty old red truck parked between their houses was hers. Though their land was separated by a thick sliver of forest they shared a driveway. Left were the Blacks, to the right were the Lunes.

It was obvious the girl in Jacob's eyes meant a lot to him... A lot... more than her?

_Probably..._

She smiled, sorrowfully happy that she'd been forgotten and turned to go home never once turning back to see them. What did she expect? She couldn't have expected that he would welcome her back with open arms and he would be the most important person… no. That wasn't what she expected…. even if a small part of her hoped that would happen. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't in love with the boy she used to follow around helplessly and depend on when he needed to cry. No… she wasn't in love with her childhood hero.

She'd dated in California… some idiots, some nice guys, and the relationships ended up the same. She figured out that they weren't what she wanted… they weren't the _One_.

"Hey El, what's..." His voice drifted off as she walked up stairs and into her room silently. She pulled off her clothing and climbed into more comfortable clothes.

She crawled into bed and groaned in pain. What the hell was going on? The heat and rage and sorrow boiling up and changing her. Ironically the only thing she would think of was "Down With the Sickness."

"El... are you alright? EL?"

A growl escaped from her throat and she was up again as he opened the door she was out the window, stumbling below the window and staggering towards the forest. He would have not reacted the same way if he was more used to her disappearing into the woods by herself at times, but this was different. Much different, something wasn't right, her stumble scared him. Was the sickness, whatever that caused her constant fever, finally attacking the rest of her.

"EL!" Running to the window he saw her running, racing towards the woods and ran downstairs.

"EL! Where are you going?"

He lost sight of her running form as his eyes turned up towards the moon. Full and high in the sky. He didn't like the idea of this... He didn't like it at all. What the hell was going on with his sister?

"Joshua... what's—" He spun around at Jacob's voice coming up behind him.

"You tell me! She came back from being out with you and then took off into the woods! I've never seen her run like that..."

Jacob blinked and ran his hand through his hair, "Go home."

"What?"  
"Go home and get a flashlight, I'll get Sam and the others to help look for her."

He nodded shakily racing back as Jacob turned back towards his own home and felt the pack conjoining towards his house.

"I smell something that shouldn't be here..."Quil said peaking into the living room where Bella had cried herself to sleep.

They all cast a disapproving look at Jacob. Leah the most of all and she raised her hand to smack him only lowering with a warning growl from Sam.

"We've got bigger problems... Elena's gone..."

Sam blinked and looked at Leah, "Go find some clothes for her."

She nodded and took off into the house Joshua was just coming out of with a flash light and a confused expression.

"What? Clothes? Why, you make it sound like she's..." Silence filled the space between them and he turned towards the woods.

It couldn't be could it...?

She skidded to a stop feeling the blood race inside her, faster... faster. She was getting bigger, taller, it hurt. What the hell was going on? Half of her was on fire with rage and the other was trying to kill her. The sorrow wrapped them together in a tight circle and she almost

_Oh God... what's happening to me?  
_

She tried to speak but all that came out was a whimper as she collapsed on the ground. Thoughts were swarming her. Screaming. Thoughts that weren't hers. Oh God, she'd finally gone crazy.

_Damn it._

_This is all your fault Jake-_

Was that Quil?

_Can it Quil, I don't want to hear that from you-__-_

Jacob?

_Then hear it from me, Quil's right it's your fault..._

Leah? Why were they all in her head?

_Enough, can you find her...  
_

_Who is talking?_ She asked.

_Holy shit it's true,_Quil exclaimed._ Where are you?_

_I'm officially loosing it... there are people talking in my head..._She panicked, rolling to a stop somewhere in the forest.

_It's all your fault__, Jake!  
_

_Stow it, stay where you are we'll-_-

The thoughts were cut off as her body shriveled back to normal size and she heard her own breathing, panting, in the cold night. She didn't shiver at the wind put pulled the stretched and shredded remnants of her clothing around her and pulling at the trunks to help the covering up of her body. She sat up looking at her hands and he ripped sweat pants hanging over her hips. Her shirt was in rags and her bra had popped a long time ago leaving the shirt to hang off her shoulders like an old 80's outfit. She heard them before they reached her and screamed before they could phase back and Leah could approach her with a change of clothing.

"Calm down... shhh..." Leah cooed coming face to face with her handing her clothing, " It's alright... I know it's scary put these on so we can take you home..."

She obeyed shaking and twitchy. Leah gave the clear as she was fully dressed and helped her to her feet as the boys materialized half naked out of the darkness.

"Wha-What—"

"Shhh... come on your brother's going to be—"

Everything went black and she collapsed on the ground faster than any of them could react. They checked her head and sighed at the situation. This hadn't happened with any of them, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't really grown up with them and heard all the clan stories.

"Well...uhm... happy birthday?" Quil tried earning a slap from Seth.

Sam picked her up and sighed, "This is not going to be easy to explain."


	4. Transfer

"So... let me get this straight," Joshua started, holding his sister against him on the couch.

The room stilled for his run through of their explanation of the situation.

"My sister... Elena... this one right here," He started stroking her hair to make her stop moving, "can turn into a giant wolf... at will...and this is all to fight vampires... who live in Forks? This girl here used to date one of them... but now they broke up... and you want my sister to quit school and join ranks?"

Leah growled softly at the reference to Bella but nodded.

Sam blinked and grimaced looking between Joshua's "Are you kidding me?" face and Elena's sleeping face in his lap, he glanced over at Bella who was sitting beside Jacob.

"That's... uh... the gist of it yeah..."

"You're all crazy and we're going back to California," He decided as Elena stirred awake and sat up slowly, "Get packing El, we're getting the hell out of here before—what is it?"

She was looking at him and rolled off the couch, never taking a glance as she left the room with her arms wrapped around her. He blinked as the pack and Bella watched her stand and say nothing, seeming to be in her own world.

"El—"

"Leave me alone..." She said heading out to the back porch and out the door.

Sam sighed and looked a Leah expectantly. Being the only other girl in the pack, they figured that Leah and Elena would become fast friends and maybe Leah would show her the ropes. She crossed her arms, while she didn't mind, she actually liked Elena, she didn't appreciate their assumption.

"What? You expect me to go talk to her because I'm a girl?"

"Well... yeah." He answered.

She huffed and followed the girl out and Joshua couldn't help but watch her go, "Is she always like that?"

"Surrounded by a bunch of guys all day... hard not to be..." Seth answered and stood, " Look, I know this is kind of hard to believe and all... and we really wish it wasn't El, but it is... unfortunately and so you're going to have to deal with it."

"Why the hell—"

"Goddamnit woman!"

They turned to go into the backyard to see Leah with her hands on her hips staring down a huge golden brown wolf with eyes as deep as the sea and huffed at the ripped clothing stretching over fur and littering the ground. She hadn't made the girl angry, what the hell was going on.

"Oh my god... El..." Joshua whispered.

"Told you," Quil said as Joshua stepped forward, speechless.

What do you say when you see a gigantic black cherry wolf with sad bloody gold eyes standing where your sister was supposed to be?

"Give me your shirt unless you want your sister's modesty compromised." Leah said and he handed the button up over as she began to phase back and wrapped her in it shielding her from view.

"Now,whatever the hell you were just thinking about don't think about it unless you want to be wolfie again alright?"

Elena nodded shakily still trembling. It was a rush, a rush of a lot of things, but a rush none the less, a screaming rush that still made her heart beat out of control and her body ache. What the hell was that and was it supposed to feel that way?

"EL... what..."

"I-I... I-..." She fell to her knees wrapping her arms around herself, " I just... I just need time... that's all... I need time."

He nodded and glared at Jacob for no other reason than brotherly instincts, " Come on El, let's get you inside."

He picked her up and she trembled in his arms, clinging to him like a child as he carried her up the stairs and into her room. He pulled clothes out for her and left her in the bed to sleep rubbing his head as he walked back down stairs. He didn't like the idea of not being able to help her, he hated in fact and if their parents were alive… Maybe this wouldn't have been such a surprise. He really would have to get a better handle on the situation if he was to deal with this. That meant asking a whole lot of questions.

"Why? Why Elena and why now?"

"It's in her blood." Sam replied, sitting down on the couch. "Although, she looks a lot different than us she is part of the clan. However, that's not the point. The point is that she needs help... That's the point."

"But she's transferring... off the Rez for Monday," Joshua said. "She's going to Forks High."

Sam blinked, " What?"

Quil and the other's went closer, staring at him in shock. That had never happened, a person living on the Reservation, going to Forks High… though she was a transfer from California so they guessed it was normal, but not since she's a wolf who can't even handle controlling her phasing.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to go to school off the Rez since her car is coming in tomorrow..."

"WHAT?" Leah asked, " She can barely keep herself under control let alone—"

"Is there anyway you could persuade her that this is a bad idea?" Sam asked a bit hesitantly, cutting Leah's speech off.

"Uhm," he thought about it. The last time he tried to persuade her to do something she didn't want to…

"No. She didn't seem to up to changing her mind about anything and well, once she decides on something… there's really no turning back."

The pack looked at Jacob.

"What? Don't look at me like it's my fault!"

Leah shifted her weight and went to the stairs to find Elena without saying another word. Leave it to men to be idiots and not go straight to the source.

"What?" Jacob asked as they all glared at him.

"It is your fault," Paul pointed out. "Deal with it."

"No tact, whatsoever..." Quil said, shaking his head.

He was almost ashamed to cal Jacob his pack mate.

Leah entered the dark room to see Elena sitting on the windowsill looking up through the clouds to the moon. She walked across the room to join her on the windowsill in silence. It was comfortable, hearing the sounds of the forest and each other's presence.

"You're awake," Leah said softly, breaking the comfortable silence without looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep." She corrected, pulling her feet up to perch herself on the windowsill.

Under normal circumstance she would have said it was dangerous, but hell for now the girl could sit which ever way made her comfortable enough not to shift again, comfortable enough for her to talk.

"I always wondered why," She paused, "Why I felt so different when I left here, but now I understand."  
Leah nodded, she could understand the sense of losing a part of yourself… when her father died… the inner wolf replaced the aching hole that his death left and she sunk into the routine of the pack with a comfort of a real family. Or rather the closest she and Seth would ever get to it.

"Look, El... uhm.. we don't think it's such a good idea for you to go to school outside of the Rez... you're not used to—"

"You're scared I'll phase off the Rez?"

"To be blunt," Leah started. "Yeah..."

Elena smiled at her, "Too bad."

"What? El, be reasonable—"

"I am," She said, "You said that I shouldn't think about it right? Being here on the Rez... going to school here on the Rez... there's a higher probability of me turning here than there..."

Realization hit her, something had triggered it and it was Jacob related. Great the little tactless wolf just had to pull Elena along with his pity party about Bella. Just what they needed another moping team member.

"You were thinking about Jacob weren't you?"

"Hmm? Not really." She said. "Not Jacob so much as _here_.So much as everything here..."

"He's an idiot if it makes you feel better."

She laughed, " He's a guy, they're like that...Could you tell me who that girl is?"

"Isabella Swan," Leah answered with no inflection.

It was no secret that she hated Isabella's existence since the incident. She foresaw another storm coming dealing with Elena's presence and Bella's return to Jacob's side. He'd imprinted on Elena but wasn't acting like it and apparently Elena's wolf situation was different than everyone else's which made imprinting on her weird apparently. Things would definitely get more complicated from then on.

"Bella for short... She was dating a vampire,but I guess he dumped her again."

"Oh..." Elena said. "That sucks for her..."

Leah laughed, "I can tell this is going to be very interesting."

There was a brief moment of a smile between them before Elena laughed and shook her head in a silent understanding to look after one another, surrounded by a bunch of men.

" I meant to say this earlier," Leah said thinking back to the bonfire. "You're a really good singer, ever thought of being famous?"

"Thought about it," she replied. "But I like singing as a 's something that relaxes me and makes some extra money on the side."

She laughed at that and swallowed. She wasn't very good at dancing around the bush and the question was burning at the back of her throat and probably everyone else's as well.

"Were you angry? When you saw them?"

Elena glanced over, running a hand through her hair. Leah almost regretted asking.

"No, I wasn't angry. Just... I don't know, sad maybe?" Elena said, " Don't get me wrong... I don't have any romantic feelings for Jacob... it was just... hurtful that I seemed to have disappeared from the world when she was there...Being that I just came back... and we used to be the best of friends. But hey, times change I guess."

_Yes, that's true. It didn't hurt me that way to see him go all helpless puppy. It did worry me however that he seemed to have dropped his pride when he was around her._

"Oh..." Leah bit her lip noticing Jacob's presence outside the door.

She shrugged, it's his fault anyway. He shouldn't have been so stupid, this was his imprint he had to deal with and there was nothing stopping him but his own insecurities and Bella's tricks. The thought made her angrier as a wave of despair echoed through the room, coming from the stairs.

He thought he was going to die and headed back downstairs letting their laughter echo in his mind as he left the house. She didn't feel that way about him? Damnit was this going to be another Bella case? Speaking of Bella, what was he doing? He'd imprinted, shouldn't all thoughts of being with Bella have vanished from his mind? But no, he hadn't felt it when he'd seen her after she'd phased the first time. That crushing desire to be close to her, to be her everything. What the hell? Had he imprinted on her or not? He'd have to question Sam thoroughly when his head was back on his head straight and his inner wolf stopped howling.

"What's—"

"She's awake. She's fine. She's not changing her mind." Jacob said leaving quickly to go home and get Bella off the couch and into a bed. He needed space before the sorrow overwhelmed him and rage consumed him.

His mind went to "Down With the Sickness" without warning. The pounding memory of that song was a nice way to make him focus on the task at hand as he drove Bella home.

When he arrived home, he crashed into bed and curled up on his side, facing the wall of his room. Using the silence to take care of the emptiness that was killing him wasn't really helping. But the soft drift of Elena's voice from through the forest noise and cold winds did help...It didn't heal it but it did make him feel a bit better. It was fine. So what? His imprint, his used to be best friend, didn't feel anything romantic for him. It wasn't a if he couldn't fight the feeling, it wasn't as if the feeling was a constant in his life. It came and went when it felt like it. Sometimes he'd see her and the world through her eyes and others it was like having his old friend back. He was in love with Bella, that hadn't changed and so he could do nothing more than stay with the constants in his life.

He was a teenager, his head was already screwed up he didn't need fluctuating emotions to add to it.

_I love Bella not Elena...right?_ He asked himself.

That was true… sort of.

"I'm off Jay!" Elena announced finishing breakfast and heading out to her car. The Toyota Land Cruiser she built herself with a special engine, it arrived earlier that morning with the rest of her clothes and things. She woke up and brought everything in the house herself with help from the delivery company and spent most of the morning unpacking. Her baby though, she saved for last. She kissed the steering wheel climbing in and starting it up hearing the state of the art polarizing sequence under the hood and grinned.

_I love my baby..._and she intended to drive it as much as possible, she needed the log hours after all.

She drove to school with a little song and pulled up beside a sleek looking jeep. She tilted her head at the modifications. It was lovely.

_Hmm...wonder who's cars those are?  
_

They weren't hard to miss shining in all their glory and very obviously new... Her car looked ten years old... What a nice camaflogue. They stood out in the middle of the school parking lot full of trucks, vans, and other multi purpose vehicles, ten years passed their creation date.

"Whoo~... who's the new hottie?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned as she had been suckered into letting her brother dress her in exchange for the transfer. Once again, she was in a skirt with leggings, converse flats, a girly top and some cute little hat to keep her head warm. She walked into the school pulling on her backpack as she got her schedule and headed to Chemistry. Sort of warm and muggy day, she missed the sun and wished that it would come from behind the clouds.

"This is our new student... she's from California. Please show her the ropes."

She waved in greeting as the old man looked around for his attendance sheet.

"Let's see... since Ms. Swan isn't here you can be 's partner."  
She heard mummuring and frowned crossing the room to the sickly pale guy and smiled warmly,"I guess we're partners now hm?"

"I suppose," he replied.

She took a seat as class began and felt his eyes boring into her skull. Was he staring at her?

"You're... from California? Where?"

"Oh San Diego originally... you ever been?"

"No."

She smiled, " That's obvious you're far too pale."

He chuckled at that and glanced at her as the teacher turned on the fan and they began the lab. How many times had he done this lab so far? He couldn't count them... but he was sick of it and let Elena take control.

"You're... different aren't you?" She asked.

He looked at her and bit his lip. That scent... Her scent... so strong... and warm... and alluring... Worse than Bella... much worse...he felt himself loosing it slowly but staring into those eyes... Calling them hazel wouldn't have done them justice...They were calming though and full of life. The girl had seen things.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your eyes, are those contacts? They're really nice..."

"No...it's just the light."

"Okay..."

It was obvious she didn't believe him, but that was fine as she finished up the lab with record results and sat beside him waiting for the bell to ring, " I just get the feeling that you're different is all..."

Who the hell was this girl anyway?

"Okay..." He said, "Why... on earth did you move from sunny San Diego to the cold and dreary terrain of Washington? You must be frustrated with the lack of events here in Forks."

"We... kind of had some family issues and had to move." She said as they headed out.

"Family issues meaning we didn't have any... and my brother's always wanted to come back here. I just so happened to go along..."

"So, you live in Forks?"

"No, on the Resevation."

He tensed and frowned taking another lungful of her scent: no dog smell...

_I can't read her thoughts__. __She's not a wolf... but she smells so different__._

He couldn't put his finger on it, but surrounded by the scent for the next class period was consuming his patience and he was glad to be surrounded by family at lunch. Any longer and he might have been caught staring at her.

"What's wrong with you Edward?" Rosalie asked from across the table as Emmet took a seat beside her.

"You can't be regretting Bella..." Emmett started and Alice stiffened beside Jasper.

"No. It's the new girl..."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"The new girl from La Push or… California... she smells like Bella."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, stiffening at Alice's side.

The last thing any of them needed was another Bella incident.

"I can't read her thoughts," he replied. "Just like before with Bella."

"Sounds like we have another Bella on our hands... she the tanned girl at the serving line?" Emmett asked.

"Probably, she's not exactly hard to pick out..." He turned slightly to see her balancing a tray on one hand and her textbooks on another.

"She's... kind of an amazon huh?"

"Reminds me of those mutts...isn't she one?"

"She doesn't smell like it..." Jasper said from beside Alice.

"She's interesting enough..."Rosalie said, watching Elena out of the corner of her eye as she set her tray down and took a seat at an empty table.

She looked like she was going to gym afterwards in her workout clothes and sat in the metal chair writing something, tapping her foot... she looked like she was writing music, engrossed in her own world by some melody only she could hear.  
Across the lunchroom, a girl climbed up onto the table with a hand held megaphone and took a breath with flyers in her hands and at her feet. Humans were always interesting to watch.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please~! If you can't sing, please disregard this, but I'm looking for a singer for the

Cafe in Port Angeles called Nightmare and we need a singer for the band... more talent is more welcome. If you're interested, please meet me in the gym after school tomorrow ready to audition."

The girl climbed down off the table and Elena stood up to cross the room to talk to her through the slowly amassing crowd. She smiled at the seemingly frazzled girl who was scribbling down names as peopled threw them at her.

"She can sing?" Alice asked.

"I don't know."

"Can we go watch tomorrow? Please~?" Alice pouted.

"Fine... you're such a brat Alice." Rosalie said.

She pouted and grinned despite Rosalie's reluctant smile. After all they'd been through a lot together a a family and it was hard to just ignore Alice when she was hyper or happy… or at all. There was not saving yourself from her.

Melody thought she was going to faint at the list of people trying out the next day when a very tall, very toned, very tan, very beautiful girl came up to her. She had to be new, she would have noticed a girl that was taller than her roaming the halls of Forks.

_Uhm... Amazon?_

"Hello Ms. Amazon," the girl laughed and she flushed. "Oh no, did I say that out loud?"

The girl laughed again and nodded. Talk about good first impressions.

"It's fine, I get it from my brother all the time... I'm Elena, I wanted to sign up for auditions if possible..."

"Y-Yeah, totally we need all the canidates I can get... Galen is so picky when it comes to musicians... Your last name?"

"Lune."

"Play any instruments?"

"Guitar, Bass, drums, the piano... I can sing..." She supplied and Melody looked up.

"Are you real?"

She held back laughter. The girl was clearly shocked by her presence.

"Yeah... Before I moved, I was in a band... if someone wasn't there I just switched instruments... I think my vocals are my strongest quality though. What can I say I get bored with one instrument too easily."

"Well, we need a singer primarily... The one we have is—let's just say he's failing and we need someone else..."

"I'll be here after school no problem... is there somethign specific I should sing?"

"Uhm, my boss said to let you choose from this since we're providing accompanyment..."

She was given a list and scanned it and continued to scan it until a song popped off the page: Conspiracy by Paramore.

"Conspiracy," she said. "I'll sing that one..."

"Okay, I hope to see you then..."

Elena walked away and Melody sighed, did she really know what she was getting into? Conspiracy was her boss' favorite song out of the list and if she fucked up it wouldn't be forgiven.

Elena waltzed out of gym, her last period, humming a sweet song that made those around her turn and watch her. She packed her stuff into the Land Cruiser and climbed in still humming that same song. The game had ended with a win and she was more than happy to show up the doubting basketball team.

"Hey! Nice truck!"

She leaned out the window to see Emmet looking at her truck like it was the ninth wonder of the world. She grinned/

"Thanks... what do you know about it?"

"Enough to know that your engine isn't standard... What is it? Where's the muffler system anyway?"

She smiled and climbed out of the car to lean on the hood of the car. He had been in one of her classes she knew that

"You know something about cars huh?"

"Enough to ask. What type of engine is it? Modified V9?"

"No, it's not combustion at all. I can't tell you much because I'm still working on the patent... but it's a hydro based engine..."

"What? You moved this mass of steel, with water?"

She nodded, " Since you're checking me and my car out, might I ask who you are?"

"Emmett... It's nice to meet you." They shook hands, " And I'm not checking you out."

She laughed at his late cover up and looked up at him. He was handsome in that classic sort of way. Square jaws, soft eyes, dimples, and a nice smile…Eh, he wasn't bad looking though deathly pale, like Edward.

"You were earlier...during gym when I toasted the basketball captain at one-to-one..."

"Nice work by the way... He is such a wimp."

She laughed at his lack of denial, " I'm Elena... just transferred in."

"I noticed... my little brother mentioned you're from La Push."

"Your little brother being..." she raised an eyebrow. "Edward right?"

"That's the one," he cheered.

"Funny, you two look nothing a like. But whatever... since I'm guessing that this silver jeep is yours, I was going to tell you that you're alignment's off and your engine could use a tune up..."

"Really now?"

"It sounds like someone's dying under the hood..."

Rosalie turned on the car and he grimaced at the sound...it didn't sound like that this morning.

He laughed, "I might take your advice on that..."

"Good idea. I'm off. See you, Emmett."

"It was nice meeting you Elena..."

"Yeah... likewise."

Pulling away he could see what Edward was talking about. She was different, very different. He liked her already.  
After that short conversation with Emmett and she was a few feet away from the school, she turned on her ipod and let the music fill her head singing along as she went home. She was happy, calm, peaceful even. Had an audition for the next day and may even have a job before the end of the week. Yep, life was good.

"I wear a disguise I'm just your average Jane, the super doesn't stand for model but that doesn't mean I'm plain..."  
By the time she pulled up to her house, she was singing loud enough for an echo through the quiet of her surroundings.

"And I'll be everything! That I want to be, I am confidence in insecurity, I am a voice yet waiting to be heard. I shoot the shot Bang! That you here round the word. And I'm a one girl Revolution..."

She walked into the empty house still singing, to grab her swim gear, a towel, and a change of clothes. She changed into a sports bra and swim shorts under before tying her hair up and getting into her car she was stopped by the sound of whistling.

"Yo! El! Over here!"

She leaned out the door to see Embry, Quil and the rest of the pack waving at her except Jacob who was no where to be seen. She shrugged it off, he was probably working on his car.

"What's up?" She waved.

"We're going diving, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll follow you over!" She yelled back closing the door and following them over the rode towards the woods. She got out, taking off her shoes before following them. She fell into step with Leah.

"So how was school, anything happen?"

"No... met the Cullens, they seem cool."

"Oh..." She blinked, "Jacob's with Bella."

"Good for him, he was pining over her right?"

"El..."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't feel for Jacob that way... he's not that improtant and I've got bigger things to worry about. Friends grow apart and all that... Anyway, I got an audition... If I make it you have to come see me working, hm?"

Leah was beginning to wonder if she was telling the truth or lying to make it bearable. Either way the storm, brewing on the horizon was racing towards the shore and the sunny Jacob and fiery Elena would clash and it would definitely be ugly.

"Where?" Quil asked.

"At the Nightmare Café. I don't know when I'll start but I'll keep you posted. I'm working as entertainment, yay!"

"Oh yeah, you are a singer aren't you?" Sam broke through the brush to stand on the edge of the cliff and breathed in the fresh breeze off the coast.

"So...Sam..." Elena started behind him.

He turned, "What—"

"SORRY!"

She pushed him over the edge and laughed as he flailed and dove under the surface. He resurfaced on the beach and looked pretty angry. That didn't mean it was any less hilarious.

"Sorry!"

"Your turn!" Quil and Embry picked her up to throw her over only to be thrown themselves with Seth over the edge. She and Leah high fived seeing the boys surface on the beach and laughed. Thank six years of martial arts, she wasn't getting thrown anywhere.

"Race you!" Elena announced and they sprinted off the edge diving into the cool water and swam like crazy to the beach.

Elena climbed out of the bracing sand first, "I win!"

"Of course, you're a fish~!" Leah yelled splashing her from farther back.

She frowned noticing the silence and turned to see Seth and other standing there and watching a pair walk along the beach. There was no real malice so much as disappointment in their gazes and she figured one of them had to be Jacob

"What's all the fuss about?" Elena peaked around Sam's shoulder to see Jacob leading Bella along the beach.

They were talking and by the way they were walking so close together, they seemed to be on a date, though it was obvious that there was no real chemistry, just held together by some form of sorcery and love. And everything stopped as she got a good look at him. She almost lost balance as something hit her hard and he laughed, his scent, his heartbeat, everything wrapped around her and held her still. Around her heart and set it to a mad tattoo in her chest. The pack looked over at her in confusion hearing the change in her as she stared at Jacob across the beach and shook herself free of whatever it was. Something inside her howled, but she ignored it. It wasn't as if she could fall any deeper for Jacob than she had as a child. She shrugged it off and ignored their presence, masking the strange occurrence and her body's reaction with nonchalance.

"We should go..." Sam started.

"I came out here to swim and practice... want to watch?" Elena asked stretching, "I've got an audition and I need an audience."

"Alright, we're game..." Embry said taking a seat.

If the girl in question had no problem with it why should they worry about it.

"Make yourself comfortable huh?" She said and they took a seat as she took her first breath to start.

"I try so hard to understand... But I can't... We held the world out in our hands and you ran away~...

_What does that mean? Because I'm in love with Bella… does that mean…_

It takes some time to let you go, and it shows~...

_Don't let go, god damnit. I need time to figure this out. Please don't give up on me, El._

Because all we know... is falling it falls~...Remember her... cause I know that we won't forget at all~..."

He wouldn't let the way the song effect his conversation with Bella as e smiled down at her as the questions and doubts swirled around in his head. Sam had given up Leah for Emily because she was the one, was he going to do the same thing? After all this time chasing after her? Was he going to let Bella go too? Would he regret it?

Bella looked up at Jacob's smiling face and blinked as sound entered her field of hearing, " Because all we know... is falling it falls~..."

_Everything is falling apart, what am I doing?_

Jacob seemed to stiffen and looked at her. Of course he'd heard it, he had hoped that she would not hear it and thus they would avoid going over to see what was going on. He didn't want to feel that crushing need again, more than he already was just hearing her voice, more than anything it scared him because of how much he enjoyed it.

"What was that... it was beautiful... I know that song...That's Paramore..."

"We should go..."

"Is that her?" She turned to see the pack circled up around Elena who was aparrently too engrossed in singing to notice her accidental audience.

"Come on..." She took his hand and dragged him over to the group to listen up close.  
He was all ready lost in the to familiar voice of Elena Lune and that crushing need came back full force. He almost whimpered in pain.  
"Now we can follow you back home... but we won't~..."

_Follow me, _ he wished.

"Is this what you've been waiting for? Just to be alone?..."

_Alone? _he questioned. _No not alone._

"It takes so time to let you go... and it shows~oh..."

_Please don't let go…_ he begged. _Never let go, please…_ his heart pleaded listening to her voice.

"Cause all we know is falling it falls... Remember her cause I know we won't forget at all~..."

She hit the notes correctly, but maybe she should put some more feeling into it. To her ears she sounded disinterested. She took a breath and opened her eyes meeting with Jacob's, shifting to Bella's and back again with a warm smile. The chill that went down her spine at the gaze and that damned feeling again. She'd ignored it when she was a kid because they were best friends, she thought it was normal to want to be near him all the time… now she knew it was different. In addition to that wolf secret, Sam told her about imprinting and she knew now that she had imprinted on Jacob. That was fine, but she wasn't going to let him being her supposed soul mate control her. She'd been away too long and dealt with the emptiness that came with it. There was nothing knew about the throbbing in her chest. Nothing at all.

"You never...You never said..." She continued and letting the emotions wash over her and pour out. "This wasn't what you wanted. Was it? Was it~? This isn't what you wanted~! This isn't what you wanted~...!"

_No, it's not._ Jacob conceded and looked away. How is it that she always found songs to make him hurt? How was it that every time he heard her sing, it was something that resonated too deep to understand and too hard to escape from. Was she psychic?

Sam opened his eyes hearing the change in her tone and looked up and behind her as did the rest of the pack and bit his lip: Jacob and Bella.

_Uh oh…_

Was there anything worse than an awkward situation like this? Hearing the change it was obvious that Elena wasn't really aware of her drawn audience, nor did she care. She was already lost in the song and it sounded like she was crying behind the intensity of her voice. What a fucked up situation.

"Cause all we know~ is falling it falls~ Remember her cause I know that we won't forget at all."

Elena sighed even though that wasn't the song she'd be singing same tone of voice was fine. Bella was clapping as oblivious to the tense atmosphere as possible. She figured they were all the best of friends still and they were welcome. Someone really should have put her in Social Cues 101.

"That was amazing... You're really good..." She said brightly, breaking the silence.

Jacob seemed to have dimmed beside, deep in his own thoughts. That didn't matter so much as the new girl, who seemed to be the newest member in the pack.

"Thanks... and you're Bella right? I've heard a lot about you... I'm Elena." She shook her hands and smiled realizing she was cold. The girl's hand was freezing in her own.

"Wow... you're really warm..."

Paul scoffed at her stupidity.

"I'm from California if it helps..." Elena joked.

"Oh... I'm from Arizona..."

Quil wanted to punch himself in the face. Didn't Bella understand a joke when she heard it?

"Arizona? What the hell made you move up here? The desert to the forests? With rain and cold?"

"I know... " They laughed sharing that bit of humor and Embry chuckled at how stupid Jacob could be, no wonder he liked Bella, she made him feel smart.

"Ex and the misses, a man's worst nightmare..." Embry whispered to Qui who snickered.

"Shove it," Jacob growled under his breath as the girls came back and Bella retreated to his side upon Leah's growling.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Elena asked. "It's a little late in the day."

"We were just walking along the beach... but ... your singing's very... uhm... alluring."

"It's okay you can say loud."

Bella laughed, " You're funny... mind if we join the audience?"

"Nope... I need to get used to it. Go ahead and take a seat..."

Leah's eyes widened as Bella and Jacob took a seat and Elena rocked back to sit in the lapping waves. She was welcoming the leech lover? Dear God, was Elena insane or was she just too friendly? Judging by her bright smile, Elena was the latter.

"So uhm... any requests... no comments?"

"You're as loud as always." Leah stated with a helpless humor.

She stuck out her tongue, " You try singing with a solo sans a mike and you'll know how to be loud."

"They used to do that?" Quil asked.

"Of course, if you got the solo you needed to be loud."

"You always got solo huh?" Sam asked.

She pouted, " I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

They laughed, " I have a request... if you don't mind..."

She looked at Bella with a smile, completely ignoring Jacob's uncomfortable expression. The rest of the pack almost glared at her and no one said anything to her. After all, Elena wasn't a part of the pack, nor was she there during the issues of the previous year…they couldn't expect her to hate Bella because they did. But they could hope.

"Nope I don't mind at all, request away..."

"You ever heard... _Oh__, Star_?" She asked, " I like that song..."

"_Oh__, Star_ huh? That song's really mellow isn't it...?" She said smiling, "But yeah I've heard it...I love that song..."

The sun was sinking slowly and they had to get back home soon as the stars began to twinkle in the sky. Bella shivered in the cold night air and the tide had reached Elena's waist by then. Leah was twitching and stood up saying she wanted to go home without any other reason.

"I can take Bella home, my car's not far after all..." She said smiling and Jacob tensed.

"Uhm... I don't think that's a good idea," Leah started, turning back to the group.

"Yeah, besides her truck is right there..."Jacob said, taking Bella by the arm and inching towards her truck.

"He has a point..." Bella stated sadly. She actually liked Elena, she seemed to be the only one that didn't hate her in the pack.

"That's okay. You got to Forks High don't you?"

Bella nodded.

"So you're Ms. Swan, huh? That's cool. We have classes together...I'll see you at school."

"Oh wow, sure of course, that would be awesome..."

"See you later then Bella..."She said walking towards the high rise and climbing back up to get to the forest. She was a fourth of the way up before everyone figured out what she was doing.

"Hey show off wait up!" Leah yelled after her climbing up the terrain after her.

Jacob drove Bella home and walked back to the reservation to face four very angry wolves. Same, Embry, Quil, and Seth looked more than pissed off. Leah had been sent home for fear that she may cripple him if they crossed paths without Elena there.

"I don't want to hear it." He said seeing them.

"Oh yeah? Too bad you're gonna." Embry said, " Are you out of your mind? You imprinted on El! And you're dating Bella? You know the chick that left you for a bloodsucker? A Cullen? You know that one?"

"Shut it Embry." He growled.

"Don't growl at me because of your own fucked up mind I-"

"Both of you cool it, " Sam sensing the rising tension before sighing at the thought, " Be glad that Elena has good control over her emotions... and on top of that she's not in love with you anyway."

"What?" Seth asked.

"But I suspect that you know that already..."Sam said noticing the unreadable expression Jacob sported.

"Yeah I heard her."

He sighed, they hadn't phased together long enough for him to understand how Elena really felt. He almost felt bad for Jacob, except that it was his own fault.

"So this is what this is about? You're trying to make El jealous? She and Bella are about to become friends! And not to mention, she goes to school with the leeches..."

"Yeah if you're lucky she might end up dating the leech herself..." Seth said Jacob spun and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't. ." He growled.

Despite his confusion about his imprinting on Elena and the rage still running through his blood, that didn't mean he didn't still love her. He wouldn't let Elena go, nor would he be forced into forgetting it. He would figure out how to fix it and he would figure it out soon.

"I'm only telling the truth." He replied, " You kieep pushing her away, what do you expect her to do being the selfless person she is."

Jacob sighed and walked away towards his home and could hear Elena's guitar through the cold night air and looked up through the window to see her seated at the window sill playing a melody he'd never heard before. His breath came out in a soft hum of pleasure and he turned over towards the window wall to sleep.

_Goodnight...Elena..._


	5. Pressure

The day was dreary with a slight forecast of rain. Big surprise in Forks. Elena closed the door of her car with a sigh and headed towards the school. She hadn't slept well and that melody had been torturing her all night. Her mother's voice was loser than she ever remembered and she had to crawl into bed with Joshua to even close her eyes long enough to sleep. She wanted to stay home but that wasn't really an option, after all she had things to do.

"Elena!" She spun around to see Bella waving at her.

"Hello there Bella."

They fell into step walking to class together and took seats in the back together across the room from Edward who seemed to be concentrating amazingly hard on their conversation and their scent. It was too much together. Despite their difference in opinion, and the fact that Bella is a usurping bitch, that didn't mean she smelled any less mouth watering to her. On the contrary, she smelled the exact same, except now he could read her thoughts and every thought she'd ever had.

Dear God, he'd been stupid.

"So, are you a werewolf too?" Bella asked as they sat down at Elena's table a few feet away from Bella's friends.

"Oh so you know. Well that would make sense then, huh? Yes I am, sort of... I guess."

She laughed, "Oh...Are you... El?"

"Uhm yeah, that's what people call me..." She answered finishing the not-so-hefty lunch and pouting, she was still hungry. Ravenous even and she was glad she had a chance to go to her car to get some food between lunch and gym.

They headed towards their next period classes, which they didn't have together but were heading in he same general direction.

"Oh... you're the one Jacob talks about a lot."

"Oh yeah?" She said curiously. Jacob didn't seem to be very agreeable with her at the moment. "Hopefully it was nothing embarrassing."

"No...nothing like that... You two used to be friends huh?"

"I still consider us friends."

Bella frowned, "Friends?... As in you like him right?"

She laughed.

"No. Friends as in I have the right to punch him in the face if he hurts you."

Bella blinked, Elena smiled at her, "Don't worry, you're in the clear for Jacob...If you answer me something..."

"What?..." Bella asked.

"The Cullens are vampires aren't they?"

Bella blinked, "You... didn't know that?"

"Had an inkling, but whatever. I hadn't gotten around to asking."

The bell rang and they split up to head to class. She took her newly assigned seat with Edward and smiled up at him. He was taller than her after all, although he and Jacob stood basically toe to toe.

"Hello Mister," She said in greeting as he took his seat.

"You're friends with Bella Swan?" He asked with no inflection.

She raised an eyebrow at his lack of tone. "Hm? Oh yeah, she's dating a friend of mine... you know him right? Jacob Black."

He tensed, " Oh... and you don't mind?"

"Why would I? It's his life."

He considered that,"That is true..."

"You used to date her, should I be worried about him?" She asked absently.

No matter how at estranged they were at the moment, that didn't mean she didn't still care about him.

He glanced at her, " And... how do you know that?"

"Oh everyone on the reservation knows about Bella and you... and the alpha male war that went on last year... It's not that hard to find out about it... What no one knows however is why you two broke up. Not that it matters..."

"Do you want to know?" He asked.

"Not really. It's your bussiness."

He didn't know whether to be happy about that or angry. He'd taken a liking to her from the moment they met. She was warm, very warm. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was a werewolf.

"So you're... not dating Jacob then."

"Oh god no, you're the third person to ask me that. Definitely not."

"Oh..." Was all he said as the the class continued and the day ended.

She pulled her guitar out of the locker and noticed oddly enough that Edward was... sort of following her. Not in that creepy way, it just happened to be that they seemed to always be going in the same direction.

"Are you... following me?" She asked heading towards the gym.

"No. We just happen to be heading the same way."

"Really then? You didn't seem to be the type to audition."

He chuckled,"I'm not...My sister wants to see."

"Oh... Alice then? She's very," she paused looking for the right word. "Bubbly."

"Among other things," he added making her laugh.

They reached the hallway to hear a lot of tuning of guitars and bad warm-ups before the gym door. She took a seat at the end of the line and stretched towards the ceiling. He took a seat beside her and they sat that way for a moment as kid after kid came out sobbing or sad.

"Looks like we'll be waiting a while," She said. "And it doesn't seem to be going very well."

He took a seat, " That's fine... I have nothing but time..."

"Because you live forever," she commented softly so only he heard it.

He tensed and looked at her. No way... how... no...

"Oh yeah, I know. You aren't the first one I've met. Plenty of them in L.A... not that it matters. It's fine. Besides your eyes changing colors... that's kind of obvious. The lights- spare me. I'm not stupid."

He half expected her to pull out a stake but she picked at her nails and smirked at him instead.

"You are rather interesting."

"People say that a lot," she replied.

Continuing in this honest vein, the audition committee called people in one by one and she'd even seen a few more people come out crying but that did matter. Edward sat at her side comfortably waiting for Alice to show up, but that never happened. More than that Elena happened to be a very interesting person to have a conversation with, cultured, intelligent, and down right humorous. She was definitely no Bella the blank slate. It seemed she was the last one in the hall when Melody called her name.

"Elena Lune."

"Finally,"Edward said as he got up.

"Wish me luck," he laughed as she headed inside the gym.

She walked passed the panel of people and up to the stage where there was a band set up and plugged up her guitar and moved the microphone out of the way.

"You're Elena are you? You're the last person on the list."

She nodded and the man beside Melody looked a little confused.

"You won't use a microphone?"

"Oh no, I'll blow out the speakers..." She explained strumming a few notes to test the speakers and rolled her shoulders.

"You can join in with the band in the middle then can't you?"

She nodded as the drums started and she fell in with her guitar, waiting for four counts before she started singing.

"Please speak softly, for they will hear us. And they'll find out why we don't trust them. Speak up dear, cause I can not hear you, I need to know why we don't trust them."

Valerie decided she wasn't lying when she said she'd bust the mike. Not to mention she was a good cover artist, staying true to the song while adding her own flair. She nodded appreciatively… she was definitely the best that had auditioned so far, and she was the last one in all of Forks.

"Explain to me, this conspiracy against me…. Yeah yeah…. And tell me how. I've lost my power. Oh-yeah…"

Her voice resonated through the gym walls, so loud that Alice, Edward, and Jasper could hear it even without their vampire hearing.

"Wow, your girlfriend has some serious lungs there..." Jasper joked.

"She's not my girlfriend—"

Edward's protest was cut off by her voice once more, "Explain to me this conspiracy against me... yeah~ yeah... And tell me how... I've lost my power-~ OH~...I've lost my power..."

The song ended with the panel in shock and staring. Valerie, the owner of Nightmare, would have clapped, but there was more to a job at Nightmare as singer than singing one genre. She had holidays to consider after all.

"Are you always that loud?" The man in the middle asked.

"Uhm... yeah... usually... I can tone it down enough to use a really low microphone... does it bother you?"

"No... that's not—"

"You're hired." The formidable looking woman in jeans and high heels said from the end. Elena guessed by the gasps that she was the owner and usually very picky.

"What—"

"If you can handle singing a different genre."

Elena blinked and smiled, "Sure thing."

The music started fading in and she squealed as the bass started. She loved this song and fell in perfectly playing with a grin and closing her eyes trying to remember.

"When the shirt came off it was all in time..."

Edward pressed his ear to the door to hear what she was singing and leapt back at her screaming voice.

"Oh my god, It's satan!" Alice screamed.

"It's just rock Alice, no need to be alarmed."

"_KILL~SMILE~CUT IT OUT FOR ME THIS TIME~ SMILE !_ I haven't seen you smile in a while..."

The music ended and there was murmuring.

"Well... you're hired. Your name's Elena right? I'm Valerie, call me Val. You'll be working in my cafe from here on. Good job on finding her Mel' she's good...really good."

"Thanks, Val. I'll be happy to work for you."

"Here's the address where you can meet the band for practice and here's the Café address, we'll be having a major event on Halloween, more details on that later."

"Thank you..."

She came out gripping the papers she needed to sign and grinned at Edward and Alice.

"So..." Alice started.

"I've got the job!" She said happy spinning around in her victory, "Finally, I can really relieve some stress!"

"Stress?" Edward asked as they walked towards the main doors.

"Yes, there is nothing better than singing for stress... music is a wonderful thing..."

Alice laughed as they continued towards the parking lot. She climbed into her Land Cruiser and waved goodbye to them, blarring music all the way to the reservation. Singing all the way until she pulled up her driveway.

"Yo, El! Turn it down huh?" Embry yelled across the backyard at her.

"If it's too loud, you're too old! Furthermore, what are you doing in my back yard?"

"I was in Jacob's actually... but sine you're home... and Bella's with Jacob in his house, I decided to disappear."

"Good plan," she agreed, hiding the jealousy with a smile. "I'm cooking, want food?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"You don't have to say yes..."

He laughed and followed her inside as she set up the kitchen to cook. She wanted meatloaf for some reason and muffins... Chocolate muffins...

_Yum..._

"So... how's school?"Embry asked a bit awkward.

"Fine. I met Bella and the Cullens... they're pretty cool you know?"

"Their leeches... I wondered why you smelled like them...You're not thinking about fraternizing with the enemy are you?" Embry asked suspiciously.

"You decided to make them the enemy, not me...besides I have no interest in dating right now anyway." She said pushing the prepared meat loaf into the oven and wiping her hands.

"Now be good and don't touch. I'm going to go change."

He pouted at her warning but nodded as she headed upstairs changing into comfortable clothing and heading back downstairs.

"So... you're not going to ask me about Jacob?"

She blinked, "Why should I? He lives next door. It's not as though I can't just go see how he is myself..."

He sighed, "You two really are hopeless..."

At the rate they were going, it would take a very large miracle or catastrophe for them to realize they were in love. He considered for a moment what Emily had to say about being imprinted on? She did have that guide book thingy after all.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You do know that he's crazy about you don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

He growled and opened his mouth to speak before there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it only to blink and see Jacob.

"Jacob... what's up?"

"Where's Embry?"

She frowned at his tone and called over her shoulder, " Embry, Jacob's here to get you!"

"I was about to be fed, what's wrong with you man?" Embry asked storming towards the door in an angry rage and stopped seeing Bella hanging onto his arm.

"You."

"Hello Embry."

"What?"

"Sam's looking for us. Bella you don't mind staying here do you?"

Elena raised an eyebrow at Jacob's assumption as he kissed Bella goodbye and pulled Embry along. She could hear them arguing a mile away and it made her laughed despite her annoyance.

"I can't believe you just did that! Are you trying to get castrated?"

"Shut it Embry, it's not like she's part of the pack."

"Is that what this about? Are you an idiot? Wait till I tell Emily about this!"

She exhaled and turned a dazzling smile unto Bella who looked extremely nervous.

"I'm sorry about Jacob... he's not always like this."

"It's alright, he's a guy. I don't expect much from him. Come on in. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Leading her towards the kitchen, Elena pulled on a glove to check the meatloaf. She didn't know much about this Bella Swan but from what Leah told her, excluding the bias, Bella was a very manipulative person who seemed to have feeling for Jacob before she dashed his dreams and desires with the words _It would always be him._ Being an hereditary alpha…that must have hurt his pride a bit.

_Maybe more than a little…_

She shrugged she was Jacob's girl now and that meant that they all had to deal with it so long as he loved her. Afterwards though? Leah already had a list of things she wanted to do to scare the little pale faced girl senseless and then maybe kill her.

"Yum, looks almost done..." She stood up and took a seat at the table across from Bella.

"I take it Jacob didn't have the courtesy to feed you..."

"It's not that... there wasn't much in his house... I had planned to go home... but ... he wanted me to to stay here instead... He said that he was leaving me here to be safe."

"Of course... Mr. Macho doesn't come with manners as much as he has chivalry. Whatever doesn't matter, you're welcome."

She frowned, "You're... becoming friends with the Cullens aren't you?"

"It's hard not to. Who else can I ask about realignment in the town except Emmet and Jacob. Jacob who in this cae isn't talking to me. Besides they're cool."

"I see..."

Bella was almost nervous. If a wolf got to be friends with the Cullens, then the entire pack could find out what actually happened and that could cause problems.

"Does it bother you? That's I'm befriending you're ex?"

"No... It's just... aren't you a part of the pack? I would've thought that..."

"Nope. I'm a little different... Apparently I have no beta inclination, which makes me alpha. Aside from that, I have vampire friends in California, their cool. There's no reason to hate someone because of what they are... most of them can't help it. It's not their fault and besides they aren't that different from us."

"You have... vampire friends in California?"

"Totally. What you're wondering how they deal with all the sun?"  
She nodded.

"Oh. I was doing some chemistry testing and I made this compound for them. Like a damper for them. They've been using it ever since. It's cool."

"You're... really something..."

"I get that a lot." She stood to take out the meatloaf just before it began to burn, turn off the garlic mashed potatoes, and toss the salad before bringing it to the table.

"Have an homework? I think you'll be here a while before I can drive you home."

"Oh...I guess it's in Jacob's car though... you have a car?"

"My baby, Toyota Land Cruiser FJ60."

Bella grinned as Elena served her a plate and finished setting the table.

"Dig in!"

Bella laughed at her enthusiasm and they started eating. Joshua wouldn't be home for a while and she wrapped a plate for him and placed it in the refrigerator before washing the dishes and turning on the music to start their homework.

"Did you start that paper on _Macbeth_ ?"

"Started and finished three months ago. I did _Macbeth_ and most of Shakespeare in California."

"Lucky... so what's the book about?"

She grinned, " Read it and find out."

"You're no fun."

Homework was finished in about an hour and by the time she fixed ice cream cones and they piled into the Land Cruiser, Elena and Bella had become somewhat very good friends. The music rocked as they drove off the reservation.

"You've known Jacob that long?"

"Yep. I grew up on the Res but we moved away... "

"Oh...What's this about the Nightmare Cafe?"

"Oh yeah, are you coming to my debut this weekend? It'll be my first performance..."

Bella frowned, " I guess... Are you going to come get me?"

"Sure. I can come get you on the way up there."

Elena tensed before turning the wheel and avoiding the man standing in the middle of the road.

"Vampire," She whispered.

"That means..." Bella started as Elena pushed the pedal to the floor and sped off past the vampire.

"I need you to grab the case in the back seat," Elena said as the car jerked with the force of the vampire's added weight.

Bella shrieked but did as she was told. The case was heavier than she expected and she had a hard time pulling it from the back seat. Elena grabbed it from her hands as the truck was rocked with the vampire's strength.

"What is it?"

"Take the wheel and when I move keep the truck moving no matter what you understand?"  
Bella nodded as Elena opened her door and swung herself up onto the hood only to be pinned down by the man sneering at her. Bella dove for the wheel and put her foot on the gas, closing the door while she was at it. The last thing she needed was to fall out of the car.

It was a vampire, she knew. Was he after her? The Volturi still knew she was human right? That meant that they were waiting to get to her. After her screw up with the Cullens, it would take an effort to get what she wanted, to become immortal before te Volturi decide to kill her. She couldn't let that happen, she would be immortal one way or another…

Once Elena was on top of the car she was pinned beneath the snarling vampire. It was obvious that he was a bit distracted by her scent and glared at her over the steel blade in her hands. She hissed at the cut of the blade on her hand as she pushed against him and watched in disgust as he licked the edge of the blade for her blood and smiled at her.

_He's a bit of a freak…_

She cold almost feel his arousal against her thigh as he pushed her flat on the hood of the car. He tilted his head and grinned. There was a recognition and malice, a desire for blood and pain as he looked at her and she could see what he was after. Not her blood, he was after her. It was the last thing she needed at the moment.  
"So you're Elena..." He whispered, smiling at her and licking up more of her blood as he chuckled.

She pushed a bit harder, mustering enough strength to ask, "What do you want with me?"

"Not me, though I will have you eventually."

The howl of the pack surrounded them, cut her response off and the car swerved and stopped as Sam growled in the middle of the road. The curved path of the vehicle through The vampire and Elena off the car and they rolled across the asphalt with ripped skin and hisses of blood lust.

The scent of her blood had obviously been too much as his eyes flashed in the darkness and he leapt at her in his hazy state. It would be his downfall. The sound of pure metal slicing through flesh echoed through the night and the blade's song faded with the win.

Elena rolled off the car as Bella got out of the car and she shook the sword in her hand free of ash as the body jerked, hardened, and crumbled and crashed on the pavement.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" Sam roared coming towards them as Elena sheathed the sword and rolled onto her feet, gracefully. The scent of her blood carried down the highway as her wounds healed and she looked up after calming her racing heart. He'd caught her off guard, she would admit.

She hadn't expected him to want her and not her blood. Watching the residual blood roll down her fingertips she stared in wonder. What the hell was it with vampires and her scent?

"Holy shit, El has samurai action!" Embry exclaimed, coming out of the darkness and pulling on shorts, as Elena turned to the oncoming Jacob.

"Who the hell told you to leave the house? Bella could have been killed!" He yelled at her, half naked under the moonlight and chin length hair all over his head. She had a feeling that he was a little more than angry and concerned by the look in his eyes.

He nearly growled at her and phased in front of her with terror, anger, and worry. She shouldn't have left the house! She wasn't used to her knew powers as a shape shifter and who knew what could happen to her? That crushing need was back and he blinded with rage at her. He had no doubt that he would regret allowing his inner wolf to bare his fangs at his imprint but… damnit he was too damn angry to care.

The wounds healed along her back and the ripped clothing over her back was blood stained. She regarded him with that look, the look that said "I can take care of myself" and made him even angrier. He was supposed to be able to protect her, damnit. It was his job right? She was his _soul mate_ for Christ's sake. The curve of her hips shifted as she turned on her heels and headed to her car.

"Why thank you for your concern Jacob," She sneered throwing the sword back into the backseat, " As you can see I am quite the damsel in distress."

He growled at that, why couldn't she just not be difficult?

"I don't need your sarcasm!" The other part of him yelled and he regretted it as she whirled on him.

Her hair a tornado of darkness around her soft tanned face and those full lips he'd dreamed about since he'd figured it out curled up into a sneer and unleashed hell on his ego.

"And I don't need your bullshit! A thank you is in order you ass. In case you haven't realized, your little jumping in the middle of the road almost killed Bella when she swerved. Not to mention it was me who was pinned underneath that vampire and I was the one that killed him. So shove your bullshit-"

"How fucking dare you, blood traitor!"

The pack gasped. He hadn't meant it. They knew he hadn't and they were going to have a serious talk. The look on his face said he was a little shocked he'd said it but it disappeared into that darker place where h was loosing himself to. That place where he was a shape shifter and nothing more.

Somewhere there was a Jacob that was screaming in pain for him to stop and was on his knees begging for forgiveness. Begging for someone to stop him before he ruined his chances much worse than he already had.

"If you would have just joined the pack like you were supposed to then Bella wouldn't have been out here in the first place!"

She didn't seem phased by his outburst but the highway went silent. Even the wind had stopped blowing and then picked up again in a violent gust pushing Jacob back a bit and howling through the open windows of Elena's truck.

"And if I had then I'd become like you." She retorted softly before glaring at him.

"What bothers you more Jacob? That I'm right or that I won't follow you like a puppy? Did you expect me to be that same little girl hanging onto her best friend? Sorry to break your heart asshole, I grew up and moved on. Deal with it!"

"You're crossing the line."

"No, I hopped right over that bitch and am dancing on the other side. What are you going to do, huh? Hit me? Really Jacob? Are you just too afraid to face the fact that you're second best?"  
There was a hiss of awkwardness as she exhaled and turned from Jacob who looked ready to blow. Someone had to say it. She pulled off her ripped jacket and walked to the middle of the road facing him, rolling her shoulders. She knew this would probably end in a fist fight, and that was fine, so long as he didn't think she was a Cinderella that needed saving. She'd survived through vampires and who knows what the hell else since she was a little kid and it was no surprise to walk deeper into the supernatural upon arriving at Forks. She'd taken care of herself long enough and there was no man on earth that could tell her to sit down and be taken care of. Even if she was in love with him… respect is just a minimum.

"_Elena_, "He growled his body shaking with the effort to keep himself in check.

"Jacob no..." Bella whispered pulling on his arm.

Reluctantly, Sam pulled her back and handed her off to Seth. He really didn't care about her well-being since she decided to toss Jacob to the side and pick him up again when she felt like it. But they didn't need anything else making him angry, Elena had that covered. The strange thing is that it really shouldn't have evolved this far. He was still within the first few months of imprinting meaning he was still a love sick puppy in a way. It was strange that the first couple months tendencies didn't seem to be showing in this relationship… Neither did it seem to matter that Elena had probably imprinted on him a long time ago…

It was just a sneaking suspicion, but the first time they were all phased together, he got a deep look into her memories… She had definitely imprinted on Jacob when they were younger. Now if only they could stop arguing long enough to see that…

"You... _You..._Leech loving bitch! How dare you insult me! I could kill you!"

Sam heard the alpha in his voice and Elena whirled on him with that same fire in hers. He wondered if it was just them that had suddenly become alpha in each other's presence or if it happened to all shape shifters that imprinted on each other.

"AND HOW DARE YOU PRESUME TO OUTRANK ME!" She yelled back.

"Both of you calm down!" Sam ordered.

"Ten bucks on El," Embry whispered to Quil.

"Embry not now!" Sam growled pushing Jacob back, " You can't fight her you idiot! She can barely phase as it is! Calm the hell down!"

Jacob's growl was a low rumble in his throat and she looked at him with a challenge. She was definitely no Bella, no Cinderella either. Bella who was standing behind Paul out of harms way and watching in terror at what would happen between Jacob and Elena.

"She started it."

"No you did, " Sam scolded pulling him around to stop glaring at an expectant Elena. "She protected Bella and you yelled at her for no reason. If you're going to be angry, be angry with yourself."  
Elena crossed her arms as Jacob pushed Sam off him and began to walk back into the woods. The thrum of his paws against the earth soon filled the air and faded into the distance. Sam sighed, it would definitely take an act of God, the universe, and Nature combined to make them see eye to eye about anything anymore.

"And you," he said pointing at Elena, using every alpha tone he could muster. "You're not innocent either! You're supposed to be a part of the pack!"

She scoffed at his attempt, as if she gave a damn about his so called "Alpha" powers. She was a lone wolf, had been for as long as she could remember. There was no man on earth that could make it different.

"So I can be a prejudice bitch? I don't think so. We're nothing alike." She replied getting back into the Land Cruiser and Bella scurried into the passenger seat.

She kept her head down and avoided getting too close to Leah who looked better to rip her head off.

"We have a lot to talk about when you get back, " Sam said through her window and Paul came up behind him to cement the fact with a pointed look as she started up the engine.

"Spare me your judgement Sam," She replied, "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

With that she pulled back to face the right direction and didn't bother to wave goodbye. She sped off towards town and arrived at Bella's home a few minutes later. The car filled with silence on the way and when she stopped Elena broke it with a cheesy grin.

"Well Bella, except for that horrid display of animosity I think tonight was fun."

She nodded,"I'll see you at school."

Elena waved her goodbye and headed back to the Reservation listening to the soothing sounds of Paramore's acoustic tracks and pulled up at her own house to see the pack waiting for her on her porch. Looking at them, she was less annoyed than before, but knowing what they were going to say didn't make it any less annoying to see them all. She wasn't a part of his pack, she never wanted to be. She wasn't that type of girl and never would be.

"El," Quil started. "We should talk."

Elena looked at him with a blank expression and the silence carried over the breeze. Sam sighed. That was it. She wasn't budging. The line was drawn, he'd seen it in her eyes. He didn't know what the hell happened while she was in California to make her so strong willed and object to the idea of the pack, but he wished it hadn't. It would have been a lot easier to deal with it it hadn't happened. Rather than saying it out right, she blinked and pulled ten invitations to the Nightmare Café. He supposed it was some type of truce until she clarified.

"I'm making my debut this weekend," she said. "See you."

"Elena wait—"

Sam's voice was cut off by the closed front door and her footsteps as she climbed the steps. He sighed and looked over at Jacob who tore the invitation into shreds and stalked off towards his own home. Leah and Seth flipped them over in their hands as the ret of the pack considered their options. Go support their childhood friend, or outcast her... decisions, decisions.

"How the hell are we going to fix this mess?" Paul blurted out as they left the Lune property to head their separate ways.

"We could always go..." Leah said looking at the invitation, " Besides I'm still friends with Elena despite all of you. Night!"

She traipsed off towards home with Seth hot on her heels. The rest of the pack shrugged, nodded, and went home. Elena was still family whether she was in the pack or not.

Jacob closed the door behind him without a word to his father who looked like he already knew. The door to his room closed and he dropped onto his bed, boneless and tired. What had he done? He was losing himself to this… this wolf inside him… or was it something else? The animal side of him howled at the sight of Elena's blood, howled in pain and rage. At the bloodsucker, the asphalt that scratched, her for not allowing him to protect her, and most of all himself for not protecting him. But that crushing desire had disappeared again somewhere between them yelling and the almost fist fight. Even his wolf was confused.


	6. I Like My Sanity

"We're inviting you to the grand opening of the Nightmare Cafe! Great music! Live Band and Entertainment!" Melody and Elena campaigned during lunch.

The Cullens took a seat at their usual table and she cornered them with an evil grin.

"Hello there my favorite family, you are going to come see me debut aren't you?"

Elena shoved invitations into Alice's hands who bounced with lee a bit and smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it." Alice accepted.

She grinned. If Alice said yes, everyone would be going in due time. She loved it when a plan came together.

"Fine," Rosalie conceded. "But you better not be tone deaf."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I'm not." Elena said racing away to campaign across the lunch room.

Edward watched her with a curious eye. Her hair was redder today he thought, caught up in a complicated bun at the top of her head and she was dressed for gym in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He shook his head at the revealing attire, his eyes running over her tanned skin and gulped. She was a wolf, right? They were known for being…well-built and hostile but Elena had not shown any of those tendencies... Maybe it was just a coincidence?

"You're oogling her, "Emmett pointed out.

He glared at him, "I'm not."

"You are. Not that I can blame you. She is hot..."

He glared at Emmett and hate to think that his old world sensibilities had been wrecked. He was a gentlemen and he was not leering at her… no matter how tempting it was to watch her. He was a hunter and she would not become his prey on principle. Someone from the Reservation go missing then all hell breaks loose. That was exactly what they didn't need with the Volturi coming after their heads.

"Excuse me Emmett, what was that?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing darling," he replied with a smile.

"He said-mmph!"

Emmett's hand covered Edwards mouth and he growled into his little brother's ear. A cheeky grin spread beneath the wide palm. Payback was sweet.

"Don't make me hurt you little bro'."

Edward chuckled and they headed to class. Gym, oh joy. He took a seat on the bleachers watching Elena and her team, including Bella, cream the other team in volleyball before Elena joined the boy's basketball game and challenged the captain to a one-on-one game.

Not surprising that she won and put the entire boy's basketball team to shame. She was after all a good few inches taller than them and….more muscular.

_She really is somethin__g out of a mythological book._

Elena half-disco-ed her way to her final class biology, riding the wings of victory all the way. They'd dubbed her the Amazon after the game and the basketball team either wanted to date her or kill her after the game. After all no one had been able to beat the oh so sorry, fearless leader of the team and she was just the new girl. Yay, she'd made fans and enemies all in the same day.

"I'm awesome... I'm awesome." She cheered, pulling books from her locker.

There wasn't a kid in her year that hadn't heard her name yet. Awesome. She took her seat next to Edward, as it was the only class they had together that did not include Bella, the junior year Chemistry class.

"Happy?" He asked as she bounced into her seat.

"Ecstatic~!" She replied and he laughed at her enthusiasm, "I debut tomorrow, I've got practice tonight and I'm going home early~ yay!"

He shook his head and the class period was spent joking under the guise of working. The lab was over in seconds as they had both done it a million times before and school ended. Elena was the first one out of the building.

"Elena!" She turned at Alice's call and the Cullen's surrounded her asking her questions about the Cafe.

"It's free admittance and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can we make requests?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhm... to the D.J. I think but not to the band... we have a set list already. But I'd be interested to know what you wanted to hear."

She took out a pen and paper, "Anything Paramore and at least one P!nk song." Rosalie said, nodding.

"Rock's good, nothing girly though. Three Days Grace if you can, " Emmett replied.

"Something peppy, " Alice supplied, " something Paramore if you can."

"Alright,I think I can placate everyone."

She grinned and they all but hugged her goodbye with Alice promising to get her something to wear for her debut. It wasn't every day a new friend did something important.

"Hey Elena can I make a request?" Bella asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oh Star. You have to play Oh Star."  
She grinned, " It's already on our set list."

Actually ever song that had been requested of her was on their set list.

"Awesome,"she cheered

"Bella!" She turned at Jacob's voice.

"Oh...Jacob's here." Bella glanced warily at Elena upon his approach.

He was marching over to them and Elena smiled at Bella. The rage had subsided and that crushing need hadn't reappeared again in Jacob's mind. Though the adoration had never left, he kept a straight face as her smile blazed out at him, threatening to kill him with its brightness. She should really get some dimmer for those teeth.

"It's cool I've got a practice to make anyway," Elena assured turning towards her car as Jacob got closer.

"Bella..." He said, taking her hand and glaring at Elena who ignored him and climbed into her car.

While Bella missed the tense atmosphere that hung over them, Elena hadn't missed a beat. She didn't feel like fighting and refused to let him spoil her mood with his insanity. Instead she climbed behind the wheel of her car and asked a simple question, looking at Bella.

"I'll pick you up at six alright?"

Bella nodded as the engine hummed to life and Elena shifted gears. As she pulled out of the parking lot as Jacob began to question her, " Pick you up for what?"

"Her debut of course."

He blinked in confusion. She was going?

"You're going?"

"Of course, she invited me. Aren't you?"

He sighed and lead her back towards her car. He wanted to support her, he wanted to, but he wouldn't without a reason. He wouldn't go of his own accord. Call it stupid, call it stubborn, but he wouldn't be the one to apologize first.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, since the deal with Victoria, he never seemed to leave the Reservation.

"I can't come pick you up from school once in a while?" Jacob asked, teasing. His smile shinning a bit dimmer than usual.

"I suppose..." She climbed in and let him drive as she shifted through her bag for her invitation.

"She didn't give you one?"

"She did," he replied.

"And so?"

He looked away briefly, remembering the torn little pieces of the card near Elena's house. "I don't plan on going..."

"Because of the argument?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to make things worse.

"No," he almost hissed. "On principal."

She sighed and gave up, "Okay."

He drove her home in her truck, kissed her goodbye, and headed off into the woods back to his duty. She frowned and walked into her house smirking at him. He was so lost and wrapped around her finger. Maybe she'd convince him to come over when Charlie was out one day. She wanted to experience everything she could while she was human after all and a good sexcapade was definitely in order before she became living marble. Thought she did suspect that it was possible to have sex as a vampire, it would just feel different…. not to mention she'd have to have her cherry popped every time and that would suck. No, she'd definitely have to have a good first time before she got turned.

While Bella contemplated the feelings of having sex with a werewolf, Elena stretched once more and grabbed the mike. They'd been through the set list twice now and more than anything they were getting tired and irritable. The boys were hungry, she could see that even when they didn't. Trust men not to know they needed food to keep their spirits up.

"One more run through and we're done for the night alright?" She said passing the water bottle to Kyle and pulling on her guitar.

"But we've got seven songs to memorize by tomorrow..." he started,

"One more run through and then we're going home. We've been here for four hours without food. One more run through of the set list really quick."

The band pouted at their spoiled fun, but nodded. She was only being reasonable and she promised to cook for them, so it was fine they guessed. The last take of the set list ended and they piled into her truck to head to the reservation.

"So... can you drive us home too?"

"Sure, let me know where you live after we eat, kay?"

The cheered at their fortune and didn't bother to question her while she was cooking. They helped as much as she allowed them to and otherwise peeked around the corner and watched her movements through the kitchen and engulfed the smells coming from the oven. A roast? For them? She shouldn't have…

As far as the boys were concerned, Elena was the best lead singer ever! She was kind to them, stern when she needed to be, and took advice well. If they said change key or needed to, she fixed it. She was helpful and wonderful and just was a budding cover band needed, innovative. She fed them as well as her brother Joshua and the house was filled with their laughter around the dinner table.

"You didn't tell me?" Joshua asked hurt," I always come to see you..."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she pouted. But of course you can come...I invited the pack after all..."

"The pack?"

"There's a group of then that are always together, so we call them the pack," Elena offered in explanation carrying dirty dishes to the kitchen where her drummer, Michael, and bassist, Ellis, were on kitchen duty.

"Thank you two for washing dishes."

The grinned, their hands elbow deep in soapy water, "You fed us and we plan for you feed us again. Washing dishes is a small price to pay for good food."

She laughed as Ellis nodded and scrubbed at a soaking pan. They finished up pretty quickly and without soap fights. She grabbed her keys and the boys got ready to go. They piled into her car and they pulled off from the Lune residence.  
After driving them home with much thanks she drove back to the reservation to head out into the woods. It was quiet and she needed the calming effect the dense forest could give her. She found herself on the cliffs once more. Looking out into the shifting sea she sighed, since when did her life become so complicated? There was a time when she would have gone straight home but that was over she guessed. The Reservation teemed with Jacob's hostility and it was hard enough just waking up there anymore. The sea swirled in agreement below the high rise of the cliff she stood on.

She could go back to California to see her friends for a while, but that would not have done much for her. By now the Logan family must have moved, and her other friends… well she hadn't left on a good note with them. It wasn't like it was her fault that they decided to switch teams and leave her alone on stage. Not her problem that she trumped them either.

No, her home was on the Reservation for now and there was no going back. She growled and stood up frustrated with herself. Why is that she was being made uncomfortable in the place she was born? Of course, she had really been born in the Port Angeles hospital but that wasn't the point. The Reservation was in her blood, she grew up for a good portion of her life there, it was her home just as much as it was Jacob's and the pack. How is that he always made her feel this way, like she didn't deserve to be comfortable unless he was. If this is was what female soul mates had to experience, she never wanted one.

"Screw him," She growled and stomped on the rock she stood on.

She had a job here, a life with friends, there was nothing that could drive her away from that. If she was leaving, she was leaving on her own terms, for her own reasons, not some macho bullshit or soul mate pulled out headphones and put her I-Pod on Paramore.

She hadn't felt the approach of someone coming through the forest, nor did she care. She could swim with the best of them, and transform into a giant wolf at will, no big deal.

"We held the world out in our hands, and you ran away! It takes some time to let you go and it shows! Cause all we know~! Is falling it falls. Remember her, cause I know that we won't forget at all!"  
She froze as a chill shot up her spine and spun around to see the outline of a body just beyond the light of the clearing. Their hands clapped slowly and she stepped down, hesitantly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's only been a few hours since we saw each other," Edward said and stepped into the clearing, "Hello."

"Oh,"she sighed in relief. "It's just you Edward. Here I thought it was someone dangerous."

He laughed, "Sure, I'm not dangerous."

"Of course not, you're just a vampire."

He blinked and raised an eyebrow, " How do you..."

"I recognize vampires because I have vampire friends. You're not that hard to point out. Pale skin, flickering eye color, extreme distaste for human proximity, and no eating lunch?"

He chuckled softly and came towards her, " Is that so? You're not afraid?"

"Of course not, why would I be afraid of you?"

He blinked in surprise, he wasn't actually sure. She was on the werewolves' land and probably had their sanctioned protection. Not to mention he liked her more than enough not to kill her, as did the rest of his family. Even Rosalie had taken a like to her, unlike Bella whom she hated on sight. That crooked smile spread over his face as he approached her and sat down on the rock beside he feet.

"Please continue, " He said softly.

"Aren't you a bit close to the border?"

"Aren't you?" He replied.

She grinned and jumped off back onto the solid earth with a relieved sigh.

"I suppose I am, but I'm not in the same predicament as you. I live here."

He laughed at that and spun to face her, " Is that one of the songs you'll be performing tomorrow?"

"I'm not at liberty to reveal that information," She said regally and grinned at him as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She greeted, a little anxious about who was on the other line.

She hadn't recognized the number when it appeared on the screen.

"Yo, El, gues who you're going to be seeing very soon huh?"

She blinked trying to place the voice and her grin widened, " No way. Ez'?"

Edward looked on in interest as her face lit up with joy and she started bouncing around like Alice does every time there's a party.

"The one and only! We're on the plane right now! You're going to come get us aren't you? Please~ It's not like you pay for gas!"

She laughed a bounced around a little more.

"Of course, I'll come to get you. When is my favorite vampire family coming in?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. Another family of vampires coming? Did his family know? And what about the wolves? Furthermore, why was she so happy about another vampire family coming, she was a wolf right?

"Yeah... yeah... Flight 213... alright. I'll see you soon okay? Bye!"

The smile that reached her eyes made his breath catch and tilt his head as she spun around in a circle. He hadn't heard the rest of te conversation, nor could he read her mind but he guessed that this "Ez" was a very good vampire friend.

"My best friend is coming to town! This can't get any better—"

"Elena!"

_But apparently it can get worse,_ he noticed.

Her mood dropped and she let out an involuntary growl before spinning around to face Jacob half naked in the moonlight. Only he could down her spirits so quickly with his presence alone. She would admit that she loved him, one day. But she would admit even faster that she hated him. Everything he was turning her into. She hated him for it. He glared at Edward and Elena crossed her arms in defiance. Let the war begin.

"You speak," She said. "What is it?"

"You weren't at home and Sam's looking for you," he replied with a huff. "He told me to bring you back."

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"There's another group of blodsuckers—"

"Call them that one more time and I will shove my fist down your throat." She said it so sweetly that it sent a chill down his spine. She was serious.

"Yeah, I know. There's another covenant coming, I know. They're coming to see me by the way, so tell Sam if he plans on attacking them I'll kick his ass myself. Arasseo?"

"You dare—"

"Yeah, I fucking dare." Elena said and turned away from him. " I'm an excommunicatee remember, I answer to no one. You're one to get all up in arms about, he who never wanted to be in the pack or take over the pack for that matter."

He growled at her as she walked back towards Edward who looked at her with confusion. She had been in their heads long enough to hear all that so he supposed that he shouldn't be surprised. That didn't make him any less angry though.

"You're a werewolf?" Edward asked and sniffed the air around her, " You don't smell like it at all."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Try and keep it quiet huh?" She said, still staring Jacob down.

"I'm not done with you yet, " Jacob snarled grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

She looked at the hand and then up at him. " You like your hand?"

"What?"

"Do you like your hands?" She asked.

He blinked, it was obvious that the question threw him into a spiral of confusion. The anger seeped out of him replaced by bewilderment. What did his hands have to do with the issue?

"Yes, but why—"

"If you want to keep them, you'll get them off me."

She challenged him with the full intent to kill him and he let her go. The confusion drained out and a smidgen of fear mixed with indignation. It's not that he was afraid, he could take her on a one on one fight, easy. But flashbacks of his older sister giving him the same look came back and he shivered a bit. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

_Damn, is it weird that I find her anger sexy?_

"You should really just tell her the truth, Jacob. It would be a lot easier for you in the long run." Edward said softly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, stay out of my fucking head. If I wanted your advice, I'd ask for it, leech."

"Look mutt, " Edward said, turning. " Don't be angry at me because you tricked yourself out of what you wanted."

Jacob growled and pulled Edward up by his collar pulling back to punch him in the face. He'd wanted to do it for a while and the vampire didn't move. With Elena there, he knew Jacob wasn't going to hit him. Not a chance.

"You hit him and I'll kick your ask Jacob." She said without moving a muscle.

She didn't need to reiterate her threat as Jacob pushed him back and growled out a response in his anger. Was he going to loose her to Edward like he lost Bella? And what about Bella? Since he was back would he be left alone again? He wanted to kill the damned blood-sucker.

"Protecting the blood-suckers? Why don't you just become one, huh?"

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass and get over yourself?" She quipped and something inside him snapped.

_Goddamn it!_ He screamed, watching himself about to destroy every hope and dream. His body was ignoring that crushing need now as he whirled on her and swung at her face. She flipped backwards out of the way and swept his feet from under him before pushing his face into the dirt with her foot. He wasn't sure if it was her voice that made him angry or the fact that he was getting his ass handed to him and she wasn't even angry.

"Just because you can follow without reason doesn't mean I will." She said calmly and added a bit of pressure as he tried to get up. "Deal with it."

He growled and transformed beneath her, in a fit of rage that would have made Ares proud.. She jumped off and held her ground as Jacob turned on her. The wind blew a bit harder as she got a little more annoyed with him. What the hell was his problem? He attacked her after all and kept badmouthing a family that had been very kind to her over the years. She should be the angry one.

"You should really probably transform now." Edward suggested as they circled each other and Jacob snarled at her.

"So you can see me naked? I don't think so. I can kick his ass just the way I am."

He coughed softly at her response as Jacob jumped at her and she spun out of his way so he ran into a tree. There was little more than a groan as he got up and faced her again. She hoped that he would knock himself long enough to knock some sense into that head, but as he charged again, she could see that wasn't going to happen.

"He's enraged and not thinking clearly. As long as I stay calm, I'm good."

She dodge him again but apparently, Jacob was prepared for that because he changed directions and caught her off guard. Edward knew this would end very badly the moment he lost sight of her underneath Jacob's furry body and when she reappeared she was missing half of her shirt. Jacob faltered as she tossed her hair over her over shoulder and glared.

Edward would have blushed if he could and Jacob would have as well, the curve of her black bra underneath the ripped pattern of her shirt revealed her otherwise hidden endowments. She really was an Amazon after all.

_Good job Jacob, now I'm a pervert._ Edward thought looking away from her who only looked down and glared at Jacob.

"This was my favorite shirt you asshole!"

Both men blinked at her. She was ha naked between two guys and she was angry about her shirt being ruined. No shame about her soon-to-be half nakedness, but anger. A flying kick into his muzzle sent Jacob crashing over and she huffed at her cheek began to bleed. Jacob reverted underneath the tangle of vines and she glared at his naked and groaning form.

"Bastard ripping my favorite shirt..." She muttered and tied her shirt back together before turning around to see Edward just behind her, staring in amazement.

"We should get you taken care of." He said and picked her up before taking off with her.

While the scent of her blood would have made him crazy, it didn't. He could tell now that she was definitely a wolf by her blood, but something else too. She laughed at his obviously uncomfortable face as he made their way towards the Cullen house.

"I'm not sure if I should punch you or be thankful. Jacob was about to get up naked wasn't he?"

"Yes he was," Edward said, setting her down in front of the house. "I like my sanity."

Jacob pulled himself out of the brush and growled before storming home in a rush of red-brown fur and paws. He walked right into the shower and breathed deeply to stop himself. He would have to tell Sam about this in the morning, but for now he would avoid hearing Embry's "El kicked your ass" speech and head to bed.

He admitted he was an idiot and now there was destructive sorrow boiling through him rather than that gripping need. It didn't fell better and he really did prefer to need her than want to curl up at her feet and be petted. He fell into be with a huff of air escaping his mouth.

He really would like to have his sanity back.


	7. Long Time No See

Bella hustled down the stairs with a bright smile as Jacob pulled up in the driveway. Little by little she was getting closer to what she wanted before she was turned, and little by little the school year was going by. Tonight there was a party at the Nightmare Café with her new friend staring as entertainment. If she was still with Edward, she probably wouldn't be this happy about it nor would she be going at all.

"See ya, Dad!" She called and he waved her goodbye.

Seeing the bright smile Jacob sported almost made her smile... Things hadn't gone according to plan but that was fine. It wouldn't take long for the Volturi to come maintain order. With Jacob under her thumb and the Cullens under a time constraint. She would be a vampire soon enough and with Jacob probably... not that it mattered. He was cute, but cute only went so far.

"You have to promise to be nice okay? I like her even if you two are at odds."

"I won't say anything, " Jacob promised and pulled off from the small house, heading towards Port Angeles.

He smiled to avoid the pain and felt something odd. The idea of seeing Elena again was actually making his heart flutter in joy rather than anger. He wondered if he really did imprint on her or if it was just a fluke. After all he'd only heard her voice and seen a glimpse of her leg, nothing more and the imprinting feeling wasn't always present when he saw her. Sometimes it was there, sometime it was there a little, and other times it was completely missing.

_Don't tell me I'll be the first world to imprint on someone's foot._He shuddered at the thought and pushed it away as the sound of Sam's car filled with pack entered his hearing range.

Leah was smacking Seth for something and that made him laugh a bit. They reached the city and immediately he heard the sound of guitars and a sultry voice drawing them towards the Nightmare Cafe. When they entered, the amount of people in the fairly large establishment almost shocked them. The smell of soda, alcohol, and other drinks mingled with the scent of fried foods and things in the air.

Elena wasn't on stage when they arrived but there was no mistaking her voice from earlier…maybe she was singing backstage or handing out drinks? His heart pounded as they climbed out and the scent of vampires caught his attention. He breathed in and headed inside with Bella as the rest of the pack walked in as well. The band in question had a male lead singer and he wondered if they were at the wrong place as they took a seat. The pack smiled politely and didn't cast glares as the next song started.

"Huh, hah, Haa~!"

He blinked as he'd never heard the song before and Bella looked confused as well. Leah had pulled Quil and Embry on the dance floor as the band started up. Esmerelda clapped recognizing the song in an instant.

"_Ha ha haaa~! Pump it! Ha ha haaa~! And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder)!__ Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right—"  
_

The lead singer started rapping and he was starting to get anxious. Where the hell was Elena? Was his obsession with her being there a bad thing? Furthermore, where the hell was Elena?

"Niggas wanna hate on us (who) Niggas be envious (who) And I know why they hating on us (why) Cause our style's so fabulous (what) I'm be real on us (do) Nobody got none on us (no) Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (S, S)."

The other voice wasn't on stage but female and he had to wonder if it was recording. Edward and Esmerelda took a booth a long side the dance floor and Esmerelda knew the introduction when she heard it.

Unfortunately, Elena wasn't off waitress duty yet and was running around, singing back up, and handing out drinks before she had a chance to change backstage.

"(Yo, check this out right here) Dude wanna hate on us (dude) Dude need to ease on up (dude) Dude wanna act on up But dude get shut like flavor shut (shut down) Chicks say, she ain't down but chick backstage when we in town (ha) She like man on drunk (fool) She wanna hit n' run (err) Yeah, that's the speed That's what we do That's who we be B-L-A-C-K -E-Y-E-D -P to the E, then the A to the S! When we play you shake your ass (Shake it shake it) shake it girl Make sure you don't break it, girl."

Finally free, Elena ditched the waitress look for her debut uniform and tilted her hat down low over her face, pulling her hair into a tighter braid at the nape of her neck as she headed to the edge of the stage. That familiar feeling of nervousness filled her up as she headed out into the crowd.

Esmerelda looked at her watch and Edward was curious as to what she was waiting for. Spotting the wolf pack and Bella across the room he figured he should be waiting for it as well. Alice and his family joined them just the lead switched mikes.

"Damn!"

"_Damn!" _The leader was pointing to the middle of the crowd where Elena was dancing to the swift beats of the music and taking a breath to sing her opening line.

"Oooooohhh-o-ohhh! oh-oh-oh-oh!"

"There she is," Esmerelda commented spotting her near the edge of the stage making her way through the crowd towards the stairs and she grinned at the fit of her new outfit. Black and fitting a ruffled skort showing off long tan legs and her hair tied up to her mid-back and falling around her face.

"Apl. de ap. from Philippines Live and direct rocking this scene Breaking on down for the B-boys. And B-girls waiting to do their thing Pump it, louder come on Don't stop and keep it goin'. Do it lets get it on Move it Come on, baby, do it."

Jacob felt all his blood run south and whatever Bella was saying became as insignificant as it had been as long as he was near Elena lately. The sexy silouhette topped with her tilted hat over her long hair as she danced and rolled her hips up the stairs. He gulped hard and felt the need to jump her on stage and slaughter every man that looked at her. That possessiveness came back full throttle and as much as he hated to admit it, his body gave a thumbs up to her look. A really _hard_ thumbs up.

"La-da-di-da-da-di-die On the ster-e-er-e-er-e-ereo," he heard her voice from the stage and half through the speakers and it wasn't really coming through his ears so much as every twirl and roll of her hips. He wanted her to keep going and stop until they were somewhere private. He wanted to kill every man that had the nerve to look at her on stage like that with her eyes half covered by her sleek black hat and the black off the should top that hugged ever inch of her torso and disappeared underneath the black fluttered skort.

"Let those speakers blow your mind."

_Yeah I don't think its the speakers that's blowing people's minds..._his mind quipped as he couldn't keep his eyes off her hips while she dance and sung on stage._  
_

"Blow my mind, baby."

Jacob swallowed hard as her solo started. "So let it go, let it go Here we go La-da-di-da-da-di-die (come on, we're there). On the radi(-adi-adi-adi-)o This systems got me feelin' so fi(-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-)ne."

The song ended without much more incident as the lead singer began to introduce her. She looked confident up there, at home even, dancing and performing on stage. He smiled at her glowing smile and the rest of the pack grinned at him. They knew the truth and it was hilariously dangerous for him to deny it.

"I'm sure everyone's wondering who this sexy lady is, please welcome the newest addition to the band, singer, guitarist, and everything else we need her to be, Ms. Elena Lune!"

The crowd clapped as she took her bow and grabbed a microphone, "I promise not to bore you when my dear friend Luke leaves us in a minute."

They laughed and she laughed.

"Can I have your number?"

Jacob turned red a bit and Esmerelda laughed. Elena adjusted her hat before replying, trying to hide the slight smile on her face.

"Uhm, I'll ask my brother," She smiled and nudged Luke beside her. "Come on, let's get this started huh?"  
They played "Hey Mama" by the same artist and of course Elena danced the whole song. What else was she supposed to do? Being up there to a hip-hop beat, heaven forbid she not reek havoc on his mind and body functions. Jacob held back the panting he instinctively wanted to do as his inner wolf acted a fool. He wasn't sure who was more turned on by her, him or his inner animal. Glancing down briefly, he wins.

"Bye Luke," She waved as he hugged her goodbye and was off the clock. Ellis took up his spot with his base guitar and a microphone.

They played two more songs she danced to, he remembered them being by Shakira before she took off her hat grabbed a guitar. In the spirit of keeping the party rolling it was "Cuz I Can" by P!nk, "I Don't Hook Up" and "Since You Been Gone." Before the songs slowed and her voice got surly and the music got darker.

"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green, I hope that when you're in bed with her, you think of me."

Sam looked at Jacob and the rest of the pack looked at him as the song continued and they wondered how many other songs they would play like that. Jacob twitched at the anger in her voice and wished that this song didn't really pertain to him. The key switched over to "Hero" by Nickelback and her hair suddenly became more unruly than it usually was during the last song that had wrenched him on the inside and almost killed him.

"Come on let's dance!" Bella suggested pulling him out of his seat and onto the dance floor. He heard Lead growl behind him as another song began.

"Oh Star, fall down on me... Let me make a wish upon you... Hold on, let me think~Think of what I'm wishing for..."

Bella gripped him tightly, swaying to the music and ignored the glares she recieved from the Cullen family and the wolf pack. Jacob smiled down at her and rocked with her in the small space of the dance floor that was theirs.

"And I won't let you fall away..."

Elena's eyes softened, staring out into the crowd and watching the pair dance in the center of the dance floor. Jacob and her locked eyes for a moment and she looked away as the Cafe door opened and someone else entered, crossing the room to find Esmerelda sitting with Edward and hug her fiercely. She recognized the man but couldn't be sure from the distance.

Her next song was delayed as the crowd simmered down and she drew their attention and set the guitar down.

"It's been a great night, and I think we should leave with a bang."

The music started up from behind her and she smirked, "This is for all those people you want to shank sometimes. You know who you are. Back stabbing, deserting, so called friends, and all the judges that go with them. Sing along if you know the words!"

Sam chuckled and Leah got up to drag Quil onto the dance floor. It wasn't every day there was a song she really liked being played. She'd requested it weeks before they made the set list and hoped the song put Jacob and the rest of the pack through the ringer for hassling Elena about her lone wolf choices.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Well I guess I'll make my own way... "

Esmerelda laughed at Elena's smirking face and surly tone and gazed over at the wolf pack who looked a little more than sorry. Jacob, in the center of the dance floor with Bella, looked a little more than hurt. She recognized that look. Had he imprinted on her and if so could he tell the difference? Looking up at Elena rocking out of stage she wondered where they would end up and wondered if when she learned the truth would things change. Her hair was everywhere and everyone in pack except Leah and Seth looked like they'd been punch in the face.

"You treat me just like, another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir! I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out. Ignorance is your new best friend.

Ignorance is your new best friend."

Sam crossed his arms as the song continued. Was it too much for her to join the pack? Was it too much for her to be normal? By the intensity of her guitar strumming and the flip of her loosely bound curly braided hair, falling over her face, and the way she was jumping around on stage, singing her heart out… It was _way_ too much to ask.

Bella kissed Jacob's cheek and headed towards the bathroom as the band began to clear out. The kiss distracted him enough until he watched Elena take down the equipment. He drummer had picked her up and spun her around…the way a man in love would spin his girlfriend. The only consolation was that he wasn't a vampire. The gear was cleared away and she was on bar duty for a while before heading up to the D.J. booth. Edward headed towards the booth in curiosity and Jacob glared at his every move.

"Is there anything you don't do?"

"Strip and Fly," he replied put her headphones on halfway.

He laughed and froze as a familiar thought passed through his mind. The familiar voice that had once been his reason to be alive. The voice that he hated very much at the moment and would for the rest of eternity.

_It doesn't matter what you do... you will still give me what I want._

He whirled around and Esmerelda jumped at the rage in his eyes. What the hell was going on? He saw him disappear behind the booths towards the bathroom and peered over the top to watch in curiosity as Bella grinned and smiled at him. She'd used him after he'd given her nothing but protection and kindness… he almost gave his life as well.

"Don't worry Edward, you can turn me and then never have to worry about me again." She said with a knowing smile. "After all the Volturi know about me now."

He growled, "You're pushing the line Isabella. I want nothing to do with you."

"That's too bad because the Volturi are expecting me. It's not as though you can disobey them."

"They will only kill you." He replied, "or turn you their selves. Then I really won't have to deal with you."

"Aro won't allow it... remember with my _interesting_ talents..."

Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie appeared behind him and hissed at her. They'd longed for a chance to bite her since they found what she'd done to their little brother. The wolf pack appeared as well between the two with Jacob behind Bella.

"Bloodsuckers, aren't you supposed to be out feeding or something? Leave her alone," Jacob growled.

The pack hadn't said anything but glared silently at Jacob's stupidity and Bella's fake fear. She was a lying, selfish, usurping bitch and they all knew it. Why was Jacob so stupid? Top of his class, dumb as fuck.

"Control your bitch before I put her down," Alice retorted,"I am not in the mood.'

"Because she doesn't want your disease anymore?" Jacob growled.

"Don't get me started, mutt." Edward retorted as Esmerelda came over and separated the two.

"Alright boys, enough testosterone in one room. Let's try and calm down and be civil. Edward, let's go."

He sent one last glare at Jacob and turned away. He obeyed but before catching Bella's scheming thoughts.

_You will do it by choice or by force... You know you can't resist the scent of my blood._

He ignored it, choosing not to cause a scene. If the wolf wanted her, he could have her until her heart stopped beating and then it wouldn't matter. Then he'd have the right to kill her and there would be no one to save her.

They walked out together and Esmerelda clapped, "Well, Elena was definitely right about this. Mind telling me what that was all about?"

His eyes glanced and glanced away in an instant. There was no way he'd let the tidal wave of agony roll over her, he wouldn't let her in... not again.

She stiffened at the onslaught of pain coming from him. He probably didn't realize what he was doing or how open he was and she wasn't going to bring it up. His ego was probably hurt enough as it was.

After the vampires vacated the Café, Jacob took Bella's hand and lead her back to the truck as the pack said goodbye and crowded around Elena as she headed out from her shift with the Cullen family and the wolf pack. He glared at them through the rear view mirror no matter how much he wanted to run over to Elena and apologize, beg for forgiveness, and kiss her. He wouldn't, she was hanging out with the leeches and that meant she was off limits until she saw reason. He told himself that she would come around and see reason one day. One day she would come back and he'd be there to say "I told you so" and welcome her back to the pack.

Another part of him just wondered if it was just his alpha pride and stubbornness that made it hard to apologize to her.

Elena waved the pack off and drove Esmerelda back to the Cullens place with a sleeping bag and oreos in the back seat. Turns out they were sharing a room, which would have happened anyway simply because they were always inseparable. When they were in the same house they would always be drawn to each other and that was okay. Esmerelda didn't sleep and Elena could not sleep too if she so chose to.

"Don't stay up too late, Elena." Rene advised and closed the door when Elena giggled at the advice.

She'd spent whole days up with Esmerelda, just talking about the weirdest thing and after not seeing each other for so long... She doubted she'd get a goodnight's sleep.

"Oh yeah, you know Evan's in town right?"

She blinked, "Evan?"

"Yeah, he asked about you and came in. He said he'd be swinging by your house after he gets off. Sometime around six."

She raised an eyebrow, Evan... Evan was half-vampire half-human she'd befriended in Los Angeles and like the Logan family they had been great friends. The only difference was that he had a huge crush on her for the longest and she was kind of worried about seeing him again. She shrugged, munching on Oreos.

"Maybe I'll go home. I've got to get some equipment diagnostics to do anyway... and homework. But are you going to stop dancing around the bush and tell me what happened between you and Edward?"

She blinked and huffed, puffing up her cheeks. She pointed at her and wagged her finger, Elena wasn't kidding.

"You owe me, I like Edward and I had to kick him out of my car. You know I hate kicking people out of my car."

She sighed and leaned back with soft eyes. Edward... it had been about eighty years since she'd seen him. The last time they met they'd known each other for a year and the Spanish Flu outbreak had just hit her home town in Rome, Italy. She'd had it, survived it, and interned at the clinic Carisle worked at. She sighed again.

"I met him at the hospital in 1920 or so. It's a little fuzzy. I was I think seventeen then. We met got along well. You could say we were even dating a while, but then something happened and he and Carlisle disappeared one day, without a word. A week later the Logans found me in a ditch raped and bleeding to death. You could say I was the teenage version of Rosalie when they turned me."

"So he never explained why..."

"I thought he was just a jerk...but he's a vampire too."

"Well then you two should work it out. It's not like you don't have time to spare."

She grinned over at Elena who yawned sleepily and pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her. The long day was getting to her and Esmerelda patted her head and pulled the sleeping bag over her shoulders with a smile.

"I suppose... I also suppose you should get some sleep rockstar."

She was already asleep, tired out from the days events and Esmerelda headed outside to get some fresh air. She saw him before he saw her and when their psychic fields passed they met eyes. So much to hide and so much to say, she disappeared into the woods without a word. He had explaining to do... not her.

Edward had heard everything and of course the little bit of truth injured him greatly.

_She almost died the same way as Rosalie... because I wasn't there._

He huffed softly and stared up into the moonless night. The funny thing was she could feel his thoughts even when he thought he blocked her. He was so open he didn't even know it, the poor thing. She guessed there was still time for reconciliation.


	8. Little Bits of Truth

Bella hustled down the stairs with a bright smile as Jacob pulled up in the driveway. Little by little she was getting closer to what she wanted before she was turned, and little by little the school year was going by. Tonight there was a party at the Nightmare Café with her new friend staring as entertainment. If she was still with Edward, she probably wouldn't be this happy about it nor would she be going at all.  
"See ya, Dad!" She called and he waved her goodbye.  
Seeing the bright smile Jacob sported almost made her smile... Things hadn't gone according to plan but that was fine. It wouldn't take long for the Volturi to come maintain order. With Jacob under her thumb and the Cullens under a time constraint. She would be a vampire soon enough and with Jacob probably... not that it mattered. He was cute, but cute only went so far.  
"You have to promise to be nice okay? I like her even if you two are at odds."  
"I won't say anything, " Jacob promised and pulled off from the small house, heading towards Port Angeles.  
He smiled to avoid the pain and felt something odd. The idea of seeing Elena again was actually making his heart flutter in joy rather than anger. He wondered if he really did imprint on her or if it was just a fluke. After all he'd only heard her voice and seen a glimpse of her leg, nothing more and the imprinting feeling wasn't always present when he saw her. Sometimes it was there, sometime it was there a little, and other times it was completely missing.  
_Don't tell me I'll be the first world to imprint on someone's foot._He shuddered at the thought and pushed it away as the sound of Sam's car filled with pack entered his hearing range.

Leah was smacking Seth for something and that made him laugh a bit. They reached the city and immediately he heard the sound of guitars and a sultry voice drawing them towards the Nightmare Cafe. When they entered, the amount of people in the fairly large establishment almost shocked them. The smell of soda, alcohol, and other drinks mingled with the scent of fried foods and things in the air.  
Elena wasn't on stage when they arrived but there was no mistaking her voice from earlier…maybe she was singing backstage or handing out drinks? His heart pounded as they climbed out and the scent of vampires caught his attention. He breathed in and headed inside with Bella as the rest of the pack walked in as well. The band in question had a male lead singer and he wondered if they were at the wrong place as they took a seat. The pack smiled politely and didn't cast glares as the next song started.  
"Huh, hah, Haa~!"  
He blinked as he'd never heard the song before and Bella looked confused as well. Leah had pulled Quil and Embry on the dance floor as the band started up. Esmerelda clapped recognizing the song in an instant.  
"_Ha ha haaa~! Pump it! Ha ha haaa~! And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder) And pump it (louder)!__ Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right—"  
_The lead singer started rapping and he was starting to get anxious. Where the hell was Elena? Was his obsession with her being there a bad thing? Furthermore, where the hell was Elena?  
"Niggas wanna hate on us (who) Niggas be envious (who) And I know why they hating on us (why) Cause our style's so fabulous (what) I'm be real on us (do) Nobody got none on us (no) Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (S, S)."  
The other voice wasn't on stage but female and he had to wonder if it was recording. Edward and Esmerelda took a booth a long side the dance floor and Esmerelda knew the introduction when she heard it.

Unfortunately, Elena wasn't off waitress duty yet and was running around, singing back up, and handing out drinks before she had a chance to change backstage.  
"(Yo, check this out right here) Dude wanna hate on us (dude) Dude need to ease on up (dude) Dude wanna act on up But dude get shut like flavor shut (shut down) Chicks say, she ain't down but chick backstage when we in town (ha) She like man on drunk (fool) She wanna hit n' run (err) Yeah, that's the speed That's what we do That's who we be B-L-A-C-K -E-Y-E-D -P to the E, then the A to the S! When we play you shake your ass (Shake it shake it) shake it girl Make sure you don't break it, girl."  
Finally free, Elena ditched the waitress look for her debut uniform and tilted her hat down low over her face, pulling her hair into a tighter braid at the nape of her neck as she headed to the edge of the stage. That familiar feeling of nervousness filled her up as she headed out into the crowd.

Esmerelda looked at her watch and Edward was curious as to what she was waiting for. Spotting the wolf pack and Bella across the room he figured he should be waiting for it as well. Alice and his family joined them just the lead switched mikes.  
"Damn!"  
"_Damn!" _The leader was pointing to the middle of the crowd where Elena was dancing to the swift beats of the music and taking a breath to sing her opening line.  
"Oooooohhh-o-ohhh! oh-oh-oh-oh!"  
"There she is," Esmerelda commented spotting her near the edge of the stage making her way through the crowd towards the stairs and she grinned at the fit of her new outfit. Black and fitting a ruffled skort showing off long tan legs and her hair tied up to her mid-back and falling around her face.  
"Apl. de ap. from Philippines Live and direct rocking this scene Breaking on down for the B-boys. And B-girls waiting to do their thing Pump it, louder come on Don't stop and keep it goin'. Do it lets get it on Move it Come on, baby, do it."  
Jacob felt all his blood run south and whatever Bella was saying became as insignificant as it had been as long as he was near Elena lately. The sexy silouhette topped with her tilted hat over her long hair as she danced and rolled her hips up the stairs. He gulped hard and felt the need to jump her on stage and slaughter every man that looked at her. That possessiveness came back full throttle and as much as he hated to admit it, his body gave a thumbs up to her look. A really _hard_ thumbs up.  
"La-da-di-da-da-di-die On the ster-e-er-e-er-e-ereo," he heard her voice from the stage and half through the speakers and it wasn't really coming through his ears so much as every twirl and roll of her hips. He wanted her to keep going and stop until they were somewhere private. He wanted to kill every man that had the nerve to look at her on stage like that with her eyes half covered by her sleek black hat and the black off the should top that hugged ever inch of her torso and disappeared underneath the black fluttered skort.  
"Let those speakers blow your mind."  
_Yeah I don't think its the speakers that's blowing people's minds..._his mind quipped as he couldn't keep his eyes off her hips while she dance and sung on stage._  
_"Blow my mind, baby."  
Jacob swallowed hard as her solo started. "So let it go, let it go Here we go La-da-di-da-da-di-die (come on, we're there). On the radi(-adi-adi-adi-)o This systems got me feelin' so fi(-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-)ne."  
The song ended without much more incident as the lead singer began to introduce her. She looked confident up there, at home even, dancing and performing on stage. He smiled at her glowing smile and the rest of the pack grinned at him. They knew the truth and it was hilariously dangerous for him to deny it.  
"I'm sure everyone's wondering who this sexy lady is, please welcome the newest addition to the band, singer, guitarist, and everything else we need her to be, Ms. Elena Lune!"  
The crowd clapped as she took her bow and grabbed a microphone, "I promise not to bore you when my dear friend Luke leaves us in a minute."  
They laughed and she laughed.  
"Can I have your number?"  
Jacob turned red a bit and Esmerelda laughed. Elena adjusted her hat before replying, trying to hide the slight smile on her face.  
"Uhm, I'll ask my brother," She smiled and nudged Luke beside her. "Come on, let's get this started huh?"  
They played "Hey Mama" by the same artist and of course Elena danced the whole song. What else was she supposed to do? Being up there to a hip-hop beat, heaven forbid she not reek havoc on his mind and body functions. Jacob held back the panting he instinctively wanted to do as his inner wolf acted a fool. He wasn't sure who was more turned on by her, him or his inner animal. Glancing down briefly, he wins.  
"Bye Luke," She waved as he hugged her goodbye and was off the clock. Ellis took up his spot with his base guitar and a microphone.  
They played two more songs she danced to, he remembered them being by Shakira before she took off her hat grabbed a guitar. In the spirit of keeping the party rolling it was "Cuz I Can" by P!nk, "I Don't Hook Up" and "Since You Been Gone." Before the songs slowed and her voice got surly and the music got darker.  
"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green, I hope that when you're in bed with her, you think of me."  
Sam looked at Jacob and the rest of the pack looked at him as the song continued and they wondered how many other songs they would play like that. Jacob twitched at the anger in her voice and wished that this song didn't really pertain to him. The key switched over to "Hero" by Nickelback and her hair suddenly became more unruly than it usually was during the last song that had wrenched him on the inside and almost killed him.  
"Come on let's dance!" Bella suggested pulling him out of his seat and onto the dance floor. He heard Lead growl behind him as another song began.  
"Oh Star, fall down on me... Let me make a wish upon you... Hold on, let me think~Think of what I'm wishing for..."  
Bella gripped him tightly, swaying to the music and ignored the glares she recieved from the Cullen family and the wolf pack. Jacob smiled down at her and rocked with her in the small space of the dance floor that was theirs.  
"And I won't let you fall away..."  
Elena's eyes softened, staring out into the crowd and watching the pair dance in the center of the dance floor. Jacob and her locked eyes for a moment and she looked away as the Cafe door opened and someone else entered, crossing the room to find Esmerelda sitting with Edward and hug her fiercely. She recognized the man but couldn't be sure from the distance.  
Her next song was delayed as the crowd simmered down and she drew their attention and set the guitar down.  
"It's been a great night, and I think we should leave with a bang."  
The music started up from behind her and she smirked, "This is for all those people you want to shank sometimes. You know who you are. Back stabbing, deserting, so called friends, and all the judges that go with them. Sing along if you know the words!"  
Sam chuckled and Leah got up to drag Quil onto the dance floor. It wasn't every day there was a song she really liked being played. She'd requested it weeks before they made the set list and hoped the song put Jacob and the rest of the pack through the ringer for hassling Elena about her lone wolf choices.  
"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Well I guess I'll make my own way... "  
Esmerelda laughed at Elena's smirking face and surly tone and gazed over at the wolf pack who looked a little more than sorry. Jacob, in the center of the dance floor with Bella, looked a little more than hurt. She recognized that look. Had he imprinted on her and if so could he tell the difference? Looking up at Elena rocking out of stage she wondered where they would end up and wondered if when she learned the truth would things change. Her hair was everywhere and everyone in pack except Leah and Seth looked like they'd been punch in the face.

"You treat me just like, another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir! I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out. Ignorance is your new best friend.

Ignorance is your new best friend."

Sam crossed his arms as the song continued. Was it too much for her to join the pack? Was it too much for her to be normal? By the intensity of her guitar strumming and the flip of her loosely bound curly braided hair, falling over her face, and the way she was jumping around on stage, singing her heart out… It was _way_ too much to ask.

Bella kissed Jacob's cheek and headed towards the bathroom as the band began to clear out. The kiss distracted him enough until he watched Elena take down the equipment. He drummer had picked her up and spun her around…the way a man in love would spin his girlfriend. The only consolation was that he wasn't a vampire. The gear was cleared away and she was on bar duty for a while before heading up to the D.J. booth. Edward headed towards the booth in curiosity and Jacob glared at his every move.

"Is there anything you don't do?"

"Strip and Fly," he replied put her headphones on halfway.

He laughed and froze as a familiar thought passed through his mind. The familiar voice that had once been his reason to be alive. The voice that he hated very much at the moment and would for the rest of eternity.

_It doesn't matter what you do... you will still give me what I want._

He whirled around and Esmerelda jumped at the rage in his eyes. What the hell was going on? He saw him disappear behind the booths towards the bathroom and peered over the top to watch in curiosity as Bella grinned and smiled at him. She'd used him after he'd given her nothing but protection and kindness… he almost gave his life as well.

"Don't worry Edward, you can turn me and then never have to worry about me again." She said with a knowing smile. "After all the Volturi know about me now."

He growled, "You're pushing the line Isabella. I want nothing to do with you."

"That's too bad because the Volturi are expecting me. It's not as though you can disobey them."

"They will only kill you." He replied, "or turn you their selves. Then I really won't have to deal with you."

"Aro won't allow it... remember with my _interesting_ talents..."

Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie appeared behind him and hissed at her. They'd longed for a chance to bite her since they found what she'd done to their little brother. The wolf pack appeared as well between the two with Jacob behind Bella.

"Bloodsuckers, aren't you supposed to be out feeding or something? Leave her alone," Jacob growled.

The pack hadn't said anything but glared silently at Jacob's stupidity and Bella's fake fear. She was a lying, selfish, usurping bitch and they all knew it. Why was Jacob so stupid? Top of his class, dumb as fuck.

"Control your bitch before I put her down," Alice retorted,"I am not in the mood.'

"Because she doesn't want your disease anymore?" Jacob growled.

"Don't get me started, mutt." Edward retorted as Esmerelda came over and separated the two.

"Alright boys, enough testosterone in one room. Let's try and calm down and be civil. Edward, let's go."

He sent one last glare at Jacob and turned away. He obeyed but before catching Bella's scheming thoughts.

_You will do it by choice or by force... You know you can't resist the scent of my blood._

He ignored it, choosing not to cause a scene. If the wolf wanted her, he could have her until her heart stopped beating and then it wouldn't matter. Then he'd have the right to kill her and there would be no one to save her.

They walked out together and Esmerelda clapped, "Well, Elena was definitely right about this. Mind telling me what that was all about?"

His eyes glanced and glanced away in an instant. There was no way he'd let the tidal wave of agony roll over her, he wouldn't let her in... not again.

She stiffened at the onslaught of pain coming from him. He probably didn't realize what he was doing or how open he was and she wasn't going to bring it up. His ego was probably hurt enough as it was.

After the vampires vacated the Café, Jacob took Bella's hand and lead her back to the truck as the pack said goodbye and crowded around Elena as she headed out from her shift with the Cullen family and the wolf pack. He glared at them through the rear view mirror no matter how much he wanted to run over to Elena and apologize, beg for forgiveness, and kiss her. He wouldn't, she was hanging out with the leeches and that meant she was off limits until she saw reason. He told himself that she would come around and see reason one day. One day she would come back and he'd be there to say "I told you so" and welcome her back to the pack.

Another part of him just wondered if it was just his alpha pride and stubbornness that made it hard to apologize to her.

Elena waved the pack off and drove Esmerelda back to the Cullens place with a sleeping bag and oreos in the back seat. Turns out they were sharing a room, which would have happened anyway simply because they were always inseparable. When they were in the same house they would always be drawn to each other and that was okay. Esmerelda didn't sleep and Elena could not sleep too if she so chose to.  
"Don't stay up too late, Elena." Rene advised and closed the door when Elena giggled at the advice.

She'd spent whole days up with Esmerelda, just talking about the weirdest thing and after not seeing each other for so long... She doubted she'd get a goodnight's sleep.  
"Oh yeah, you know Evan's in town right?"  
She blinked, "Evan?"

"Yeah, he asked about you and came in. He said he'd be swinging by your house after he gets off. Sometime around six."  
She raised an eyebrow, Evan... Evan was half-vampire half-human she'd befriended in Los Angeles and like the Logan family they had been great friends. The only difference was that he had a huge crush on her for the longest and she was kind of worried about seeing him again. She shrugged, munching on Oreos.  
"Maybe I'll go home. I've got to get some equipment diagnostics to do anyway... and homework. But are you going to stop dancing around the bush and tell me what happened between you and Edward?"  
She blinked and huffed, puffing up her cheeks. She pointed at her and wagged her finger, Elena wasn't kidding.  
"You owe me, I like Edward and I had to kick him out of my car. You know I hate kicking people out of my car."  
She sighed and leaned back with soft eyes. Edward... it had been about eighty years since she'd seen him. The last time they met they'd known each other for a year and the Spanish Flu outbreak had just hit her home town in Rome, Italy. She'd had it, survived it, and interned at the clinic Carisle worked at. She sighed again.  
"I met him at the hospital in 1920 or so. It's a little fuzzy. I was I think seventeen then. We met got along well. You could say we were even dating a while, but then something happened and he and Carlisle disappeared one day, without a word. A week later the Logans found me in a ditch raped and bleeding to death. You could say I was the teenage version of Rosalie when they turned me."  
"So he never explained why..."  
"I thought he was just a jerk...but he's a vampire too."  
"Well then you two should work it out. It's not like you don't have time to spare."  
She grinned over at Elena who yawned sleepily and pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her. The long day was getting to her and Esmerelda patted her head and pulled the sleeping bag over her shoulders with a smile.  
"I suppose... I also suppose you should get some sleep rockstar."  
She was already asleep, tired out from the days events and Esmerelda headed outside to get some fresh air. She saw him before he saw her and when their psychic fields passed they met eyes. So much to hide and so much to say, she disappeared into the woods without a word. He had explaining to do... not her.  
Edward had heard everything and of course the little bit of truth injured him greatly.  
_She almost died the same way as Rosalie... because I wasn't there._  
He huffed softly and stared up into the moonless night. The funny thing was she could feel his thoughts even when he thought he blocked her. He was so open he didn't even know it, the poor thing. She guessed there was still time for reconciliation.


	9. According To You

Elena headed out of the Cullen house around noon to head back home for some breakfast and to check in with her brother. The house hadn't been burnt down, but Jacob was in his backyard with Bella working on his Rabbit. She almost laughed at the scene because Bella was very obviously not a mechanic or interested in being one. She had that expression like "Oh-my-god-this-is-worse-than-shopping." It was obvious she wasn't really interested in his mechanic work if it had nothing to do with adrenaline and really fast bikes.

She'd tried to convince him to let her go riding but he just reminded her of the particularly bad wipe out she had the last few times she got on a bike without him. The second bike, since then, sat in the garage untouched and he needed someone to give it too soon. It wasn't really good for scrap parts or anything else, but he did wish that someone would go riding with him. The image of Elena came to mind and he huffed. Not her, they still weren't talking.

While he was in turmoil about their relationship status, Elena had better things to do. She checked her watch and the date and almost cursed that she forgot about today—Maintenance Day. Once a month she did a diagnostics test on her car to make sure the engine was still running as it should be. While she didn't want to be bothered with the mundane arguements that Jacob could come up with, her baby needed to be taken care of and not even that idiot would stop her. She grabbed her stereo around two o'clock, after feeding herself and her brother, and changed into her working clothes to head to her car. Setting the stereo on the hood and lifting it up, she set to work with a voltometer and checking the diagnostic system. So far there hadn't been anything wrong.

Jacob being the mechanic type man and Bella being the not so mechanic type person were faced with a dilemna: Bella was almost completely uninterested. She looked up at the sound of music across the grounds as Jacob came out of the shed and peered over towards the Lune house. Not to say that she wasn't interested in Jacob, he was hot and all but she needed more attention than he knew how to give, not to mention he seemed more distracted lately than he had been when she was still with Edward. Unless Jacob could suddenly fly or do something cool, there wasn't much else to him but that sweet smile and easy as breathing attitude. She'd managed to get him flat on his back long enough to start something but not long enough to get was she wanted.

Yeah she was a virgin, that didn't mean that she didn't know what to do. She sort of wondered if Jacob was still a virgin too… when things were getting hot and heavy he didn't seem like it.

She wanted sex but she wanted immortality too, maybe it would be easier to find another vampire boyfriend, or maybe…  
_Sometimes I wonder if it would just be easier to go to Edward. _She glanced at the curve of Jacob's back over the bumper of the Rabbit and sighed again. Jesus Christ, she should be immortal by now and half way across the world after having raunchy sex with a werewolf. Things were going a bit slower than planned.

"Looks like you're not the only one working on your car..." Bella commented, and watched bored as he sat up from the hood of the car.

He swallowed hard and wondered if there was a cure for always being this hot. Shorts that barely covered her athletic rear with ripped end and oil stains and a tight t-shirt/tank top that read "I Can Fix Anything Better Than You" did not help his current predicament. He had been thinking about her all day and she just had to be mostly naked and working on a car at the same time. He wasn't sure if it was the wrench in her hand, the oil on her face, of the sheer beauty she exuded under the warm sun bent over into the hood of her truck. What he was sure of was that he was one step away from having a very lascivious daydream about the Amazon that lived next door.

_I really need to find some time to ask Sam about this._

He licked his lips nervously and glanced at Bella who didn't seem to be paying attention to him and more concerned with her the fact that she was technically a blood traitor did not seem to help him calm down or stay down.

"Hey, Elena!" Bella called and stood up heading over, finally fed up with watching Jacob's mechanic hour.

She looked up with a smile, "What's up Bella?"

"Save me! I don't understand a thing he's doing and he doesn't know what he's doing either."

She blinked and wiped her hand and Jacob turned back to the car in defiance. He knew what he was doing, the car was just being difficult and what could she possible help him with other than getting hard as a crystal in under 36 seconds. She was sauntering over now and—yep, the lascivious day dream cackled and spiraled into the darkness of his mind. He wondered how lascivious it would be when it reappeared after collaborating with his animal instincts.

"I don't think he'll accept my help but I'll offer it."

"You don't even have a normal car, what would you know about it?"

He bit his lip as soon as those words left his mouth in regret. Why couldn't he just say what he felt instead of fucking it up everytime? Why the fuck did his mouth and heart not communicate? Was she fucking up his senses that badly that he was incapable of motor control? And what the hell was her smile doing to his anatomy, he would never know. WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T SHE JUST COOPERATE, maybe then he wouldn't be so confused. Maybe then his imprinting link would go the way it should.

_What a curse... after..._ He shook it away she ignored him, and peered under his hood to check out the problem. He was distracted by the curve of her ass over the hood of his car and knew that it was Lascivious Dream: 9060, Jacob -9005.

_It's over nine thousand, _his mind quipped and tore his eyes away from her backside.

Before he could protest the car roared to life and she leaned up from under the hood.

"Problem solved," she said with a smile.

There was a beeping in her pocket and she pulled out a tiny device similar to the cellphone before walking back to her car as another car pulled up. He watched her walk... well more like watched the swing of her hips as she got farther away and he wondered if the predatory emotions that welled up inside him were evident on his face. Glancing at Bella who was half way across the yard dancing to some music in her head and probably off beat, it didn't really matter.

"Come on my dear baby, you can't do this to me~. What's wrong?" She cooed to the specially designed engine before tilting herself back into the hood.

Bella had disappeared in the house to get them something to drink and Jacob was left to hear and watch Elena give her car a check up. When she climbed out from her hood, another car pulled up along side her car and a man got out. From a distance he was... human? Vampire? He wasn't sure. What he was sure about was the gleam in his eyes. Loving and adoring, he hated him on sight. Elena was _his_ not anyone elses dammnit... even if she didn't know it and he was in a relationship... and she hated his existence at the moment...

He scoffed, _Not doing to well on that possession thing, am I?_

She felt someone's gaze and another presence near her but didn't pay any mind to it as she located the issue in the phase shift between the chamber and the turbine and sighed with relief, she could spot weld that... at leat she didn't have to replace parts. That was something good. Other than that everything was fine...was it missing a nut?

_Oh~...! It's not crac__ked, the nut came off. Pressure seal is compromised..._

So much less money to come up with. Things were turning out great. Now if only she would rock herself from this very compromising position bending over the car.

"I recognize that position anywhere, having issues with your baby?"

She pulled out and turned to the familiar face and blushed. Since when did Evan become so hot? And was that an implying smirk he had on his face, oh my god Evan was making a sexual joke… Dear God it was the apocalypse.

Evan Clear had always been a pure hearted angel of a half vampire half human. He was a throw back to better times when guys were jerks with a sense of humor to rival her own and a voice that killed. If he wasn't still in love with his vampire girlfriend that disappeared and pursuing her because they looked alike, she might have given him a chance.

"Oh my god... Evan?" She asked a little shocked.

He grinned and opened his arms, "Miss me?"

She squealed and hugged him happily loving the warm circle of his arms as he spun her around and laughed at her silliness. He refused to think about her warm legs around his waist as they spun and think about what that could possibly turn into... Heaven forbid he imagine her pinned on- OKAY enough. Enough dirty thoughts came when he rounded the edge of the truck to see her leaning into the hood of her car.

"Wow, look at you... you're all... buff and what not."

He chuckled and tugged on the edge of her shorts, playfully.

"That's coming from an Amazon...Did your brother see you in those shorts?"

She shoved him, " Oh spare me. He'd probably jump for joy."

That same gleam that was unnerving to her... that same heat that scared her witless sometimes blazed wilder than it every had when she was in California... maybe she should put some more pants on and a shirt or something. A parka maybe and a veil? She doubted it would help do anything but make the heat blaze with the idea of undressing her—never mind it wouldn't get much worse than this. His eyes already said "I wanna turn you on."

_Nope… can't get much more heated than that._

"You look good." He said softly and she flushed looking away.

"Uh... yeah, you too. Why don't you come inside hm?"

He smiled and nodded following her into the house silently leaving Jacob seething in his own backyard. Who the hell was that prick? How dare her look at her like that! While he was failing at the whole imprinting business, he still didn't appreciate it. He may have been in love with Bella and imprinted on Elena who…. never mind.

_The Fucker__, _his wolf growled possessively as he tossed the wrench into the tool box and took a seat by Bella as Elena and her guest disappeared into the house.

Sitting down at her table, it was obvious that she was very unnerved by his presence. The shifting eyes almost amused him and the nervous shake of her legs and tapping of her finger nails on the table top. He smiled at her and wondered exactly how much more obvious did he need to make it for her to say "yes or no?" He considered tying her up and telling her... showing her rather a lot of things... but she did have samurai action and he liked his anatomy the way it was, all of it. He smiled as she finally looked up at him and headed to the kitchen.

"Is there something you want to drink or eat maybe?"

His smiled changed to a smirk and shook his head beckoning her to sit down across from him after she'd grabbed a can of soda. She did so and the air filled with a quiet intensity as their eyes met.

She bit her lip, he wanted her _bad._He'd always been rather obvious with it, but it seemed the time apart only made it worse._  
_

_Damnit if I can't damn near read his mind... I had no idea he was such a... creative person.  
_

Her cheeks reddened and she whistled and looked away. They really shouldn't be alone in her house... together. Not a good idea. Not with his very active imagination shinning through his eyes.

_This is was Es meant by being eye fucked, huh?_

"I hear from Es' you've got a nice little gig set up here..."

"I hear from Es' you were there for my premiere," she countered with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked, "Girl talk, you just can't escape from it."

She rolled her eyes, "So... how's life going Evan? What brought you up here?"

"You," he answered softly and she blinked.

She hadn't expected him to be so blunt about it, she really should be used to it by now though.

"They died a few days ago...left me with a bit of money... and so here I am. I needed to get out of California... and the prospect of seeing you again..."

She blinked glanced away at his fading voice. He was always very straightforward what the hell was she supposed to do? His 'parents' were gone... it was sad and she wondered if he stayed for the funeral. Probably not... he was born in the 1900 and his 'parents' weren't born until 1965. Not surprising that he probably shouldn't go to the funeral. Her eyes softened and she pat his hand lightly, comfortingly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Other than needing a place to stay once the Cullens kick me out."

She blinked," Uh... why would they kick you out?"

"You know when me and Es' are together, we make a lot of noise."

She laughed helplessly. He was right. The three of them together in one house would have everyone with a migraine. The two of them together was like watching all the JetLi action scenes and Rush Hour at the same time with speakers turned up to "blow-your-eardrums-out." Funny, thrilling, and loud.

"Try to keep it down then. Go outside or something."

He laughed at that and there was a knock on the door and she sprung up, thankful for a distraction that was his soft blue eyes flecked with amber.

"I'll be back."

He nodded as she headed to the door to see Sam slightly towering over her with a smile.

"You have a minute?"

"Uhm... sure. What is it?"

He held up a letter and she frowned, "This is yours... When you read it... make sure you're alone."

"Why?" She asked taking it from his hands and turning it over, no address.

"I have a feeling... that you'll be less than emotionally stable."

He left with that cryptic message and she headed back inside as Evan looked up. He knew what was in it and wished that he had never left her side. He wished a lot of things had never happened… he wished more than anything that it was anyone but Elena. Sweet Elena that had never caused harm to anyone else…

"There is another reason I came," he said as she came back and started sipping her Pepsi again. "I stopped off in Italy for a moment first."

She froze and set the can down. From the tone of his voice, she knew what this would be about.

"And?"

"The Volturi are coming for you."

She sighed, "Should I be scared?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not." He blinked.

"I'm gonna head outside for a minute, feel free to follow or don't."

Staring after her retreating back, he wasn't sure to be afraid for her or love her even more for her bravery. He wanted to believe in her judgement but considering there are things that she didn't know about herself... there was a good chance that he shouldn't be leaving her alone. He got up and followed her, keeping a good distance as she made her way through the forest. She'd gotten used to the area and made her way knowingly towards the cliffs at the very edge of the divide in territory.

Reaching the edge of her private cliff she sat on the edge and turned the letter over in her hands. It was water tight and plastic so that the contents inside would never be damaged. She wondered how important it could possibly be. Was she really some type of super secret government project and they were coming for her? She laughed at that and opened the packaging.

_As if…_

As she read the letter she wished she'd stayed in California... or never been born at all. She would have taken the project story a bit better. It was nights like this that stars threw down their spears, clouds covered the sky, and a little girl needed her mother. How was she supposed to do this on her own?

Evan came through the forest and sat with her, holding her hand until she started crying and the storm in from the coast. He could smell it as she leaned against his shoulder and sobbed from the force of it all. He held and rocked her, sung to her until her whimpering quieted and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her through the forest.

On the way back to the Cullen's residence, the sky turned dark and rain poured down like unstoppable tears of a soul that had lost everything. He wished he was the one to tell her the truth about her past, he may have been able to stay and calm her, but as they were she needed time before he could say was no way he would face her wrath when she found out he knew all along. He looked down at her, she looked so small in his arms as he carried her up the steps and into the house.

Somehow it was Saturday again and nothing had really changed. Elena's smile had not darkened despite the mysterious letter that she dared not read again and Evan joined them at Forks High which caused quite a storm considering Forks was one of the most uneventful towns in the world. The school population—female population—seemed to feel the need to hate Elena and Esmerelda for attracting the attention of the untouchable Cullens and the new commer Evan it didn't help that every guy in the school had the habit of following her curves around the school.

They sat together with the Cullen siblings at lunch, while Elena usually ran between tables. They watched her activity almost laughing. The day winded to an end and Esmerelda pulled on her backpack and climbed into Elena's truck to get to the Cafe on time to set up. The duo was almost back to normal and with Halloween just around the corner she had a feeling Esmerelda would be back on stage eventually.  
If only that was the least of their worries.

"El..." Esmerelda called as she sat at the mirror and adjusted her newly found shiny vest of her white tank top.

"Hm?"

"I know you don't want to talk about it but..."

She sighed and looked over her shoulder and headed toward the stage to set up the mike stand. She wasn't feeling her normal loud self and decided it would e a good idea to sing with a mike until she felt better. Esmerelda bringing up the catastrophic news wasn't really helping in the least bit.

"I'll deal with it when I need to. Right now I'm focusing on trying not to be obvious about it. I have a job to rock out remember?"

Evan and Esmerelda sighed at the hopelessness of it. Until the problem actually came up, they supposed that Elena would avoid the subject all together. The sound of the band starting up and Elena's cheerful voice made him feel a bit better... that was until Jacob Black entered the building. Goddamnit he hated him on sight.

When they met eyes, it was obvious the feeling was mutual. Esmerelda spied a fight long before he even reached the stage. If not between Evan and Jacob, then Elena and Jacob. Either one would be entertaining but at the moment, she didn't think it would be a good idea to tax Elena's already taxed patience. After all she'd dressed in her "I'm trying to make myself happy" clothes. Shiny vest, white tank top, short ruffled jean skirt to just above her knees and her clean black converse. Yep… she was matching for a gig in an obvious way too… She'd even combed her hair… The girl was depressed.  
Elena ignored the oncoming Jacob playing through the song without a care in the world before the song ended and he was standing right there.

"Sam wants you to come home today, there's something going on!"

She blinked as the next song started.

"_According to you... I'm stupid I'm useless, I can't do anything right... According to you...I'm difficult hard to please, forever changing my mind..._"

She'd sung it looking dead at him, tired of the lies and he could see that. That didn't mean he would forget the reason he had come there.

"Are you even listening? This is serious! **_They_** are coming!"

"_But according to him~ I'm beautiful incredible incredible he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny irresistible everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping now so baby tell me what I've got to loose? He's into me for everything I'm not-according to you..._"

He growled and marched away from the stage not seeing the softened eyes that Elena played with or the slight damper on her smile as she finished out her song and with it her shift. Luke came up and took her place before she got off the stage and Jacob whirled on her the moment she was out of cafe.

"We're you even listening to me? We have bigger problems than your pseudo-music career coming. There's another covenant on the way here! And you need to stop playing this stupid game and join ranks like you are supposed to rather than being difficult!"

The silent _I love you please just stay with me__. Just love me!_ didn't make it through the haze of confusion and rage that ran around his mind. What the hell was going on? She blinked and looked at him without reacting and they stood in silence as her eyes glazed over and just for a moment he saw the universe in her eyes. Rain hit his face before he realized it and it was raining. Moments passed and they were already drenched, her hair stuck to her face and her eyes still stared off into eternity as if she was no longer there. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain but her lips began to move.

"Spare me Jacob," she started with eyes brighter than he ever remembered them being. They were pratically glowing with golden light that made him step back a wind pushed him towards her as he stepped back and she stalked towards him.

"You don't care about me, you just care about your pride because I'm not interested in this bullshit of a conflict. And I'm sick of you yelling at me about my decisions! DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT I DON'T CARE! I have bigger things to concern myself with than whether or not another covenant is coming."

He stared at her and felt the caress of death that made him shiver with fear and back away as her hair was suddenly flying all over the place with the force of something other than the wind. He hadn't moved an inch in any other direction but back since the storm began around her but as quick as it had begun it stopped and she gasped in shock.

"Elena..."

Before he could say another word she was gone with the wind, into the rain, and out of sight. Evan came out of the cafe, followed by Edward, Esmerelda, and Alice. They glanced at him and took off in the other direction. Evan's scorning voice echoed through his mind.

_If she is harmed, I will kill you mutt._

He didn't even have the mind state to growl at the threat. Had he missed something? When Esmerelda found her she was screaming into the storm and it only seemed to intensify with her confusion.

She screeched into the stormy sea and lightning flashed across the sky amplifying her rage as the tide rose and she was running into the uncoming waves screaming at nature that seemed to be screaming back at her.

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for any of this!"

Esmerelda and Evan watched as she sunk to her knees with dry sobs and screaming into the surrounding tempest.

"I hate you," she whimpered. "I hate you..."

Esmerelda glanced at Evan, giving him the signal to pull her away from the edge of the cliff. She didn't fight back but curled into his arms with whimpers and hiccups as he carried her back to the car and pulled her into the back seat as Esmerelda pulled off to the cafe. Evan drove Elena back to the Cullen residence. They wrapped her in a towel and set a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked without looking up, still staring into the intricate design of the cup.

"You weren't ready and if the situation wouldn't have escalated. Sam wouldn't have given you that letter yet." Evan said.

"I'm sorry El' and I know you're confused, but this is who you are and no one can change that no matter how much you try."

"I could kill myself," she said wryly. Let's avoid the end of the world. "Would that work?"

Esmerelda blinked, "Don't even think about is not a joke."

"I was kidding," Elena assured. "I'm not that dramatic... but what do I do now?"

"For now," Evan started. "You drink that hot chocolate and breath a bit."

She nodded and agreed despite the feeling of the wind up her spine. There were no open windows but when the door opened and she stood with a slight smile. She already knew they were coming from the moment Jacob started yelling at her. She almost wished she could say goodbye.


	10. Cuz I Can

"Aro... it's been awhile," she greeted, softly.

She stood and turned to see Aro and other members of the Volturi with a smile. She had been expecting it, even if she didn't know why until recently. Her parents had told her, introduced her to these people, and warned her that when the time came to fight as much as she could. She didn't really see the point in fighting at the moment, now that she knew what she was. There were reasons that people shouldn't know their destinies…and this was one of them.

"It has been, hasn't it? Who would have thought that we would find you and take care of the Bella issue in such a short amount of time."

She blinked, "I have no intention of joining you. I'm quite happy here with a normal—"

The shock of pain running through her made her gasp and everyone looked at Jane who looked just as bewildered. It wasn't her causing it then what?

"_Evan...help me... _I—I—I can't control it." She groaned and Esmerelda stood before her as Evan scooped her up and headed towards the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"She's phasing," He said setting her on the ground and trying to calm her as her body trembled and grew.

She would not be happy if she came back to normal and her clothes were ruined. He sighed and pulled off his coat stepping forward as she curled up on her side and whimpered in pain. He had expected the worst and got the worse, she didn't know how to control her phasing and it would continue to cause her pain as long as she wasn't balanced.

"Why is it causing her so much pain?" Esmerelda asked as Evan stroked the fur over her head and kneeled to hum softly to her. Something soothing that she would remember very vaguely. It was her mother's favorite song after all and knowing that had made it assuring that it would calm her down. What triggerd her phasing, no one but her knew, but whatever it was it wasn't a very happy feeling.

_Strummin' my pain with his fingers...Singing my life with his words, Killing me softly with his song. Killing me softly with his song, tellin' my whole life with his words, killing me... softly~... With his song~..._

Her whimpers died down and tears replaced them. Silent and pained, he glared over at Aro.

"Are you glaring at me?" Aro asked in disbelief.

No vampire, least of all a half breed, had ever had the nerve to glare at a member of the Volturi.

"I love her... and if she's hurt. I won't forgive you." He growled and turned back to Elena who was shrinking into his hold as he covered her with his jacket.

The tattered shreds of her outfit clung loosely to her as she flushed and stared up at him. He didn't speak, but rocked her gently as the tears kept flowing and he wanted more than anything than to steal her pain away. It was true, he loved her, loved her strength, her passion, her smile… she was after all so much like her mother and therefore her cousin Faye.

"_Evan..._" She sniffled and he kissed the bridge of her nose before resting his forehead against hers.

"You'll be alright," he whispered.

_Sleep..._he whispered into her psyche and scooped her off the ground.

She wouldn't remember how she fell asleep. Only that it was very warm and she had a serious problem on her had always been hints that he loved her, but never an official declaration. Never more blunt than the blatant stares of desire.

_Oh shit, it's official. I'm screwed._

Jacob sat up in bed the next morning. The freak storm system had ended somewhere around midnight and the smell of vampires haunted his dreams... Somehow it wasn't just the Cullens or the Logans that bothered his sleep... but new ones, old ones, and Bella. She wasn't a vampire, so why was she so sparkly in his dream?

Not mention that damned dream. He knew seeing Elena mostly naked would come back to bite him in the ass and it had in the form of a cut off dirty dream. When the first image of her was her pinned beneath him on the forest floor, struggling uselessly against him… he'd woken himself up with a start. He kind of wanted to know what the rest of the dream held…_Great_, on top of being an asshole he was a _perverted_ asshole as well.

He shook it off and rolled off the bed and peered out the window. It was somewhere around dawn and Elena's car was nowhere to be found. He would deny it to the grave, but he was worried. Worried for her... and the frightening image he'd seen in Sam's mind. She was there...but she wasn't... like she wasn't all there or all gone either...He'd probably been doing too many late nights and he guessed it didn't matter.

"You're up early," he stiffened at the voice and whirled around to see Evan looking at him.  
Elena's scent soaked his clothing and it made him growl deep in his throat. Elena was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Elena?"

"You're Jacob... she warned me about you. So sit down and shut the hell up and listen. I know you love her and even though I hate you for what you've done to her, she needs you and your pack's help."

He raised an eyebrow and settled back down onto his bed. His father would still be sleeping no doubt and he didn't need anyone to tell him that this boy was serious.

"You're a vampire."

"I'm half of one, now pay attention..." He said, "There are things you need to know."

An hour later the entire pack was sitting around Jacob's living room staring at the halfling in the middle telling the truth on Elena's behalf. Elena had been confined to the house on the Volturi's orders for now.

"They've taken her back to Italy?" Sam asked in a panic.

"No, they want to... and they're looking for Bella." Evan corrected, "And they will suceed if you all don't help me."

"If they can do all of that, will they really need to take her back?"

"On the next full moon," Evan started. "She'll be ready. It'll be done and they'll have a real reason to take her back. It doesn't help that Victoria is nearing to kill Bella and Edward for their stupidity. Furthermore, Elena doesn't know what's good for her. She wouldn't know even if it hit her in the face. I beg of you, as the only ones that could understand what she goes through when she phases... I beg of you, help her."

Sam nodded, "Elena's still family. Of course we're going to help her."

Jacob sighed. This wouldn't end well would it?

Esmerelda arrived back at the house only to be grabbed and pulled along a corridor. From the grip and the storm of emotions, it was Edward and when they arrived outside in the sunlight. She turned on him with a calm and questioning gleam in her eyes.

"What is it Edward?" She almost choked on it, little fragments of his emotions dancing in her head. Elena, Belle, Volturi.

_Forgive me._

" Okay… before I get lost, please put a lid on those emotions for a minute…" she said weakly leaning against the wall with him still holding her up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered helping her up and reeling in the onslaught of emotions. "I forgot you were so sensitive…"

"Yeah, being a vampire only made it worse." She said ruefully.

"Evan went to go ask the pack for help and the Volturi want a word with all of you."

He nodded and steered her to his piano room. The moonlight bathed the ebony piano in silver and spilled over the floor. She sat at the piano bench trying to regain some sense of the

"We'll talk later?"

She nodded and he left to go deal with Volturi. His family sat in the living room with Jane, Alec, Felix and Aro looking at them. Edward joined them.

"Where is she?"

"Not here," Edward replied. "Isabella Swan has nothing to do with us anymore, she's with the wolf pack now."

Jane blinked, "Are you lying to protect her?"

"I wouldn't want to protect her if she was the last person alive." He replied with cold eyes.

Aro stepped up and took his hand and blinked in surprise, "My, my, this is surprising…"

"Isn't it?" He replied.

"Jane, what is the status of Miss Lune?"

"Still confined in the house. The Evan boy is back."

"Good…We'll be sticking around for a while while we explain the… situation to you."

Carlisle knew what was coming. It wasn't hard to figure out after all with the deaths and disappearances happening. Not to mention the ever present scent of blood coming down from Seattle. They'd been keeping their eyes on it for weeks and it was getting more and more conspicuous by the moment. Alice froze at Emmett's side as Evan came in and joined them in the living room.

A dark grin covered her face and that was scary enough even Jasper looked a little concerned. The Volturi told them things they already knew and almost ordered them to handle the situation in Seattle. Edward had a good look into their minds to know they knew who was behind it but that was another story, one that they didn't have time to deal with. Especially with what they were planning on doing to Elena.

They left the Cullen residence and vanished into the town to wherever they were staying and Alice was the first to rush up to check on Elena. She was fast asleep, huddled in light sleeping clothes, and blankets. They headed back downstairs a Esmerelda appeared in the living room and took the empty chair and Alice told them about her vision.

"There's an army coming here," she said, "It seems to be well known that Isabella is no longer a potential member of our covenant."

"It's Victoria isn't it?" Edward asked.

She nodded, not surprising any of them. That was until Elena stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep and yawned.

"You're going to have to fill me into why you all hate Bella so much."

They looked around at each other as she plopped on the couch beside Evan.

"And why the Volturi want me so much."

Carlisle sighed and turned to her, "You always ask the toughest questions. Why?"

"Cuz I Can," she replied and waited for him to explain to her the truth.

She almost wished she didn't hear it.


	11. Imprinting 101

Laying eyes on the town of Forks, never felt so good as she called one of the newest newborns to her side. Victoria had an eye for talent and with the wolf pack on guard for her, she needed all the help she could get to get to Bella.

The reasons behind the separation didn't matter so much as she knew what Bella wanted more than anything, she wanted immortality and she could give her that so long as Bella gave her what she wanted… Edward Cullen's weakness. She could see now that the human wasn't his mate…no. But he did have one and she would need to find out who. There was no doubt that she could strike a deal with the girl after all.

There was a howl to her right and she dodge the reddish brown wolf and took off to the other side of the ravine where she knew it was Cullen territory. They didn't know she was here, and he didn't need to be harmed just yet.

**_The forest was warm around them and she growled in defiance as he pinned her down once more. They had been rolling around, fighting, in their wolf forms, and the friction between them had become way too much to concentrate on staying phased and inside each other's heads. His shock at the brush against his nether regions had spiked in her mind and sent them crashing to the ground. She had already been distracted by the pain in her body and giving up her stronger form for the less painful human skin was easier. The strike of lightning that came with the arousal shocked them out of the phased form and sent them rolling across dirt and tree roots._**

**_The short lived struggle didn't bother him as he overpowered and pinned her squirming, naked body beneath him. She would give him what he wanted, or he would force her. Either way it didn't matter, he would have her, forcefully, and he would love it._**

**_She screamed beneath him as he plunged into her violently and wrapped his hands around her soft neck to silence her as he rutted her into a crying passion. Those tears over that glittering and sweaty skin made him growl in lust and push her deeper into the dirt._**

**_"Shut Up!" He growled thrusting harder and shoving her face into the dirt._**

**_He pulled her back by her hair and thrusted hard until he felt her body spasm around him and twisted her neck slowly to the right._**

The scream fading into death from her lips woke him up with a savage fury and he gulped. His body was achy and he was harder than the was with a normal wake up hard-on. Oh shit, that was the third one this week. The last two had been different. There was no malice in those. A friendly competition turned to passion and a softly lit bedroom had controlled those dreams, respectively, but that one… He shuddered in horror and got up to take an icy shower. Was that what he was turning into? He used to Jacob Black, but now…?

_I can't be that person…I won't._

He needed answers; he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. That dream was way too vivid for his liking, way too rough. He admitted that there were time when he wanted to force her to do something, but not like that…. _Never _like that. There was only one person he could go to at a time like this: Sam.

Seeing Sam's drowsy expression and ruffed hair, Jacob knew he'd woken his pack leader up from the warm arms of his imprint, and while he slightly regretted it, this was important. He figured that the pack leader would be interested to know about his subconscious want to rape Elena and be prepared for such an occasion before it actually happened.

"What the hell Jacob, why are you up so early?"

He swallowed hard, " I… I need to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow at the hesitant and frightened expression on his face. Jacob was a lot of things in Sam's eyes, stupid, head strong, alpha material, but he would have never put _hesitant_ on that list—or _afraid_ for that matter. This was obviously urgent. He welcomed him in to grab a pair of shorts that weren't boxers as Jacob took a seat at the table.

After a bit of deliberation with the still sleeping Emily, Sam followed his pack mate out into the forest surrounding the house and waited for Jacob to tell him what this was all about. They'd made it to the ravine that separated the Cullen territory and their own and he sat at the edge, knowing Elena was on the other side of the divide and had been since the night before. Watching Jacob instinctually go to the place closest to the Cullen house, he knew what the issue was.

"Could you please not say _I told you so _until I'm done?" Jacob asked as Sam took the seat beside him.

"I suppose I can refrain from saying it," he said, though he doubted there would be any "_I told you so"_s for this mess.

"It's Elena," he started. "She's in my head and it's driving me crazy."

He laughed, "You've imprinted on her what do you expect?"

"Sam…" he groaned. "It's more than that… Sometimes it doesn't feel like I've imprinted… It's like… It's like she's a bunch of different people and I don't know when I'll see the one I've imprinted on. I can't ever tell, it just happens sometimes and then other times I hate her, I mean enough to kill her."

Same sighed, he figured that it might happen given the shifting experience that Elena is going through at the moment. It didn't surprise him that Jacob's inner wolf would be in tuned to it and react this way. What was surprising is how Jacob was handling it. If he wasn't head over tail over Elena, he was angry at the world and fawning over Bella.

"What is imprinting supposed to feel like?"

Sam sighed, "You've been inside my head Jake, you should understand by now. It's like… finding the other half of you and wanting to be anything, say anything, do anything to make sure that part of you stays at your side for the rest of your life. To be anything for that person."

"A crushing need to be with them?" Jacob supplied.

"Yes," Sam replied and thought back to the warm and drowsy Emily. "Definitely a need."

"Sam… if I showed you why I'm concerned you'd freak but I think it'd be easier to explain if I did…"

He raised and eyebrow as Jacob got up and shimmied out of his clothing to phase, looking at Sam and gesturing him to do the same. He obliged and almost passed out with the whorl of emotions storming inside Jacob's head. The three dreams came in full assault on his senses and he phased back, pulling on his clothes with shaky fingers as Jacob did the same. He swallowed a bit as the latest dream still ran in his head and freaked him out to no end.

"You're… very graphic in your dreams." He commented.

Jacob's face remained stone cold as he stared into the rushing water of the ravine below. Sam huffed, there wasn't much else to say except the truth.

"You've imprinted on Elena… on the real Elena and your senses are being screwed up because she hasn't found out who that is yet."

Jacob looked at him as Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

"You love the her that's not her yet. It'll get tough Jake, but you two will get it together before it's too late I'm sure." Sam assured and got up.

"And what do I do about the dreams?"

"Uhm…"

He was a little unsure about what to tell Jacob about his blatant desire to have Elena in his bed, and hidden need to kill her, but as a pack leader he guessed he had to do his best. Even if the scenes in his head made him shudder. There was a passion and a pain in that last dream. Like he enjoyed it, but feared it the same. He was hurting and scared but angry and blood lusting as well, mostly lusting though…

"Uhm, try not to jump her, and get yourself killed… and uh…keep it down so you don't wake your dad."

Jacob glowered at him, "How helpful of you Sam…"

"Sarcasm, sir… besides you don't need my help. You already know what you want."

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked.

"Look at where you are," he replied and headed home to crawl back into bed with his dear Emily.

Jacob swallowed in distress realizing what he mean as he caught Elena's scent on the wind. It was the closest place to the Cullen house on the Reservation. It was just his frustration that had warped his dreams into that… It wasn't him was it? No. He loved Elena, imprinted on her at that… He smiled a little and got up and froze again.

_What about Bella?_

Elena looked at Edward and stood up. Though she and Jacob weren't on the best of terms, she still considered him a friend… more than that she'd imprinted on him. Her inner wolf was screaming for her to do something, to warn him but she laughed at the thought. There was no reasoning with the idiot and she knew that. She headed to her truck musing over the Cullen's side of the story.

She'd stopped her car in front of Bella's house and climbed out. She was never one to doubt her friends, but… she needed to know.

When she knocked on the door and gruff looking sheriff answered the door and looked at her with confusion.

"Hello Sheriff, is Bella in?"

"Uh… yeah, come in."

Charlie closed the door behind the Amazon with a wonder and called up the stairs for Bella to come down because she was here. She was tanned enough to be from the Reservation but there was something else about her… she reminded him of that Alice girl from the Cullen family and a little bit of Edward.

Bella came down the stairs and looked at the girl with wide eyes. The Amazon's eyes were cold looking back at her and Charlie had a feeling that this was going to result in an argument of some kind.

"Elena," Bella greeted. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm not on till later tonight," She replied. "We need to talk, but I think you already knew that."

She sighed and nodded looking up at Charlie, "We're gonna take this outside for a bit okay Dad?"

"Sure thing Bells, do you want anything before you go?"  
She shook her head and lead Elena towards the back door so they could talk in private. Her room wasn't an option unless she wanted to be busted all the way. After all Victoria was in her room at the moment.

It was a slightly cool day and Bella pulled on a jacket before they headed outside and followed Elena into the forest until they reached a clearing. She swallowed as the other woman turned around to face her with eyes that spoke in volumes. She was pissed.

"I'll give you a chance to explain before I decide." Elena said calmly.

Bella sighed, "Elena… this really doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Of course it does Dear Isabella," she said sweetly with a smile. "My best friend Esmerelda and a good friend Edward are suffering because you wanted immortality… more than that a dear friend Jacob has suffered long enough under your influence."

Bella scoffed, "I told him how I felt. I told him it would always be Edward… he walked into it."

"Not when you show up on his doorstep, begging for help because you slipped up."

Silence washed over them in a calming wave as Bella's expression shifted to something evil and Elena watched with an even expression

"Fine," she said. "You caught me. I wanted Jacob for his body and I wanted Edward for what he could give me. Had I known that I was the one holding Edward back from reading my mind I would have never wished him to read it… even in anger."

Elena swallowed down a growl at her as Bella came closer with a smug smile.

"But let's face it," she said. "Jacob is wrapped around my finger and furthermore the Volturi want me in their ranks. I get the cake and I get to eat it too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Not to mention Jacob and the pack will never listen to you, you're an outlaw remember? You said so yourself."

"That aside…what do you want now?"

"The same thing… I do plan on getting Jacob into bed with me and then I'm going to let Victoria turn me."

Elena blinked as the mentioned red head appeared beside Bella. She was prettier than Elena had imagined.

"This… Esmerelda is Edward's new mate right?"

Bella's face turned sour at the mention of her name and Elena smirked. She thought she could have everything she wanted, not quite.

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting for you." She said and Victoria vanished into the forest and she looked at Bella.

"Tell him goodbye first," she advised and walked past her an back through the house, leaving Bella outside.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Swan. Be safe."

He blinked after her as she left the house and got into her car and Bella came rushing out to yell out to her.

"What does that mean? What happens if I don't?"

"Just tell him goodbye first," Elena advised. "Trust me."

With that she pulled out of the driveway and back to the Reservation, She'd hate to be there when things went back and knowing the stupidity level of one Isabella Swan… Things were going to turn very ugly.

She pulled up to her house and climbed out seeing Jacob sitting on her porch waiting for her in his normal half naked attire. She sighed and climbed out her car. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She'd only come back to get her clothes and get to work.

He stood at her presence and their eye met as she closed the door of her car. She didn't show the chill racing down her spine and neither did he. That devouring, maddening need was back again and he sighed in the feeling. He could get used to this.

He realized in that moment a she was coming toward him that it wasn't the fact that he felt it that angered him, it was the fact that the sense of completeness kept slipping away every time the desperate need went away.

"Jacob." She greeted softly.

He extended his hand in a silent truce, "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow at the extended hand and felt her heart palpitating in her chest. She still hated the damned feeling he gave her, having become used to being alone and independent. She didn't like the idea of giving that up. She should probably have come back specifically for Imprinting 101 or maybe ask Sam about it.

"Why?"

"Because," he started and sighed. "I've been an ass to you. You were my best friend, and despite me being an ass… you were still civil to me. Forgive me El, I fucked up."

The start of laughter made her mouth lift in that sweet smile he loved and she shook her head, stepping up to hug him tightly. He shuddered at the contact and hugged her back, inhaling her warm scent as she laughed in his arms. He remembered hearing the emotions and thoughts of Sam when he first touched Emily, and the woman in his arms at the moment was the Elena he needed. This was his imprint and his entire body tightened up at the contact. It felt too good to let her go.

"It's about time Jakey-boy," she said. "I suppose I can forgive you. Don't get so tense, I'm not going to stab you in the back."

He laughed at that and repressed a whine as she stepped back and around him.

"You hungry? I'm about to cook."

His eyes lit up and his mouth widened into a smile at the mention of food. He'd never had her cooking, but his sisters had said something about a woman never cooking for a man she couldn't kill. He was in good standing right? From the look on his face, she could tell that if had a tail it would be wagging as he followed her inside and to the kitchen. Luckily for them, she'd gone shopping a few days prior to blow off some steam. There was something about shopping for food that calmed her a little. Maybe it was because that was the one thing she and her mother used to do religiously when she was alive.

"Do me a favor and grab that skillet up there," she said over her shoulder as she leaned down to pull ingredients from the refrigerator.

He did as asked, reaching up with one hand as she turned around and glowered at him.

"Damn tall people."

He grinned, toothily as she greased up the pan and set it on the stove to heat while she chopped onions, garlic, and other things he couldn't name. Being damn near seven feet tall now and she was still around 5'11 made it easy to peer over her shoulder and be close to her. It was comfortable as he leaned back and watched her sauté something, smother pork chops, and make gravy. His mouth watered with the smell of it and they sat down together. He smiled as she served him a plate and handed him silverware, joining him at the table and asking him if he wanted something to drink. The domestic feeling soothed him a little.

"Whatever you're drinking."

She raised an eyebrow and brought back two ice cold cans of strawberry soda and watched him smile. He thanked her for the food and started eating.

"Why exactly was the skillet so high if you can't reach it?"

"Because my brother is an ass," she replied over the can of soda.

"El'…you and Bella are friends right?"

She blinked and smiled away the truth that welled up in her throat. She could see in his eyes that he loved her. Maybe not to the imprinting level but there was definitely love. Nonetheless, that didn't mean she wasn't an evil bitch.

"You could say that," she replied, evenly.

Though he could feel that she was hiding something, he didn't ask. Who knew it could be that she was secretly in love with Edward and that would just tick him off more. There was a possessive growl from his other side that filled him up and he silenced a comment he would regret with a mouth full of potatoes.

"It's just that you smell like you've been to her place."

"I just got back is all," she said. "We had a nice chat."

Jacob blinked and nodded. "You and the Cullens are friends though right?"

"Yes we are and thank you for calling them by name."

He nodded, "Since we've drawn a truce. That means I have to be nice right?"

"Yes it does unless you want to get your ass kicked again." She said and laughed as there was a strong knock on her door and she headed to answer it.

"We smelled gravy," Quil said as Embry peered over her shoulder.

"Yeah, smothered pork chops. I suppose that means you want some…"

They nodded a Leah and Seth appeared behind hem.

"Hound dogs," she commented and pulling them back as Jacob materialized around the corner of the kitchen, shocking the four.

"What the hell?" Seth said before anyone else could.

"Call it a truce." Jacob assured.

Elena's eye softened and nodded. A truce. Nothing more than a truce. He was still in love with Bella and until she sad goodbye or crossed the line, she wouldn't say anything. Maybe even then she wouldn't say anything…It was probably better.

The four barreled in with Quil and Embry fighting over the last pork chop. Seth won and Leah contented herself with a soda and the rest of her one true weakness: garlic and cheese mashed potatoes. Elena offered them leftover meatloaf in conciliation and before they knew it they were in her living room playing a video game. Street Fighter on Xbox. It was her brothers and Leah was killing everyone on it.

Elena watched over her can of soda as Leah laughed in Jacob's face for losing horribly and continued to whip the rest of the boys in turn.

If only it would always be that way.


	12. The Missing and the Dead Part 1

Elena climbed up on stage for her set list and set up the mike stand with apologies. She wasn't feeling very loud and her voice didn't feel like it either. There was something chilling her spine as most of the Cullen family got on the dance floor as the band began play the first song of the night. "Untouched" by the Veronicas.

"I go ooh-ooh you go ah-ah. La la la –a la la la. I could la la la la la la. I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want don't stop. Gimme gimme gimme what you got got. Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more."

_Goddamn I should have rethought singing this song,_ she said feeling her eyes sting with the thought of Jacob running around in her head. _Fuck my life._

She used the sting as an excuse to sing louder and pour her heart into it, eventhough she didn't really feel like it. At this moment she need a distraction. She took this job to express herself in the first place.

"Don't even talk about the consequences, cause right now you're the only thing that's makin' any sense to me."

But he wasn't making any sense. She loved him, imprinted on him, but she was at a loss. There was no way to fight for him with him still wrapped around Bella's fingers. What the hell was she supposed to do? They were on better terms but not that much better. Not good enough for her to tell him the truth… she knew what would happen. He'd say she was lying and probably attempt to hit her again. She didn't want to have to fight him again… it had hurt enough the first time.

"And I don't give a damn, what they say, what the think. Think as along as you're the only one that's on my mind. I'll never ever let you leave me. I'll try to stop time to never ever hear you say good bye bye."

She shook her head and the Cullens noticed. She didn't want to say goodbye, to him, to them, to her whole life and submit herself to a fate someone else assigned to her. He was really always on her mind and if stopping time would give her the chance to tell him so, she probably would have. But that was the thing, would he believe her?

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much. That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now. I need you so much some how I can't forget you. Go crazy from the moment I met you!"

She was definitely going crazy with this insane need to be with him and make him happy. The maddening sorrow that consumed her knowing that would never happen. She hated it. She hated him, hated her heart, hated the wolf side of her, hated the fact that she loved him this much and god damnit she was going to cry on stage. No one that wasn't watching noticed but her band and the Cullens definitely did.

The scream at the end didn't help her disposition and the stinging had turned to burning and sorrow spilling from her eyes. Michael gulped watching her close her eyes and keep the show going, masking her soft hiccups with whispers, gestures, and tones. She was a performer at heart if there was anything else he could say about her.

"Untouched… un- and I need you so much."

There, she'd admitted and the Cullens watching her from their table wanted to kill a shape shifter almost as much as they wanted to kill Bella. She was part of the family and no one in their family was going to stand by and watch her destroy herself over that idiot of a mutt. No, they would just have to corner her later into telling them everything.

Alice huffed in annoyance, there was never anytime more that she wanted to see the future, but the mutt and the pack and even Elena herself blinded her. Ugh, how frustrating. She gripped Jasper's arm tighter as a silent signal and he tried his best to shift Elena's mood on stage. The tears dried up a little and stopped flowing and her eyes got angry, though he doubted that it was any of his doing. He was only shifting it closer to calm and away from sorrow… not anger.

"See you, breathe you, I want to be be you. A la la la a la la la. You can take take t-t-take take time time to live live the way you gotta to gotta live your life."

She hated Bella, she finally admitted. Not only because of Edward and Esmerelda, but for Jacob and the wolf pack. Everyone she'd ever sunk her poisonous fangs into and warped them to her needs. She'd broken Jacob and made him her personal comfort toy to the point that she almost hadn't recognized him and he hated his best friend since childhood. Yeah, she'd been gone but that didn't meant the bond between the changed. He was denying his inner nature in being with her she knew that.

He was a person of pride, warmth, happiness, and love. Bella's presence was turning him into a dimmer star and a very unhappy person. She wished that someone would just give the bitch what she wanted so she could be gone. She wished she would just tell Jacob the truth and get it over with so they could both really reconcile and she could have an actual chance to be more than just friends.

"Gimme gimme gimme all of you you. Don't be scared I'll see you through the lonely nights and want it more and more and more. Don't even think about what's right or wrong or right. Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind."

That was true, she and Jacob would be the only ones to answer the question once Bella left or was killed. There would be no one else and as far as she was concerned, he'd done his Samaritan duty as Bella's friend and beyond. He'd let her turn him into a doormat to be used and abused for her liking and then tossed to the side when she decided she didn't need him. He deserved to be happy and not following the witch around like a helpless puppy. If she didn't do as asked and tell him the truth, that would probably be the last straw and Elena would be forced to take action.

After all there was only so much she could take.

"You and I were meant to be. So even if the world falls down today and you still want me to hold you up up."

She loved him, she'd imprinted on him. She was meant to be with him and he was meant to be with her and even after all the bullshit, she still wanted that. She still wanted to be his, him hers, and be there to help him. She would never go as far as to change her entire personality and habits to suit him, but that didn't mean she couldn't compromise a little.

"And I will never let you down," she swore and managed to swipe the tears from her face with a fake itch.

That was enough crying and more scheming.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much. That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now. I need you so much some how I can't forget you. Go crazy from the moment I met you!"

She grinned. Yeah she was going crazy, who gave a damn? She was teenager and damnit she'd imprinted on the bastard its not like she had much of a choice with half of her head over heels with the man who smiled like the sun. Jacob's smile flashed in her mind and she smiled as well. She was definitely crazy.

"Untouched un-… untouched," she breathed into the mike. "Untouched un- untouched un-… untouched. Untouched un-

untouched un.. untouched. Untouched un-

a la la la a la la. untouched un.. untouched. Untouched un—"

Alice looked up at Jasper who looked just as confused as her expression changed drastically and the tears getting wiped from her face. She was dancing around on stager, her smile growing with every step and every repeat of the chorus.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much. That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you!"

She wasn't going to resist her nature anymore, no matter how much she didn't agree with it. She was the apocalypse. The average Jane, a revolution in this cruel twist of fate and she was going to make the best of it. If it didn't work out, then hell she'd move on. She leave, she'd go wherever she needed to get over it. What didn't kill her made her stronger.

"I feel so untouched right now. I need you so much some how I can't forget you. Go crazy from the moment I met you!"

Rosalie smiled at the strength radiating from her. Elena was stronger than she first gave her credit. In the spirit, she grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Alice soon followed behind her with Jasper, leaving Edward and Esmerelda at the table.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much. That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you."

Michael and Ellis glanced at each other seeing her mood pick up as she moved around more. Her voice got louder in the mike and they were sure if this train of thought continued, she'd be ditching the mike pretty soon and picking up the guitar when the next song started.

"I feel so untouched right now. I need you so much some how I can't forget you. Go crazy from the moment I met you!"

She was happier than she had when she started as the idea of a domestic life with Jacob, however short lived, entered her mind and it made her smile. She could do this, she could. And if it didn't work, screw it. Screw Imprinting 101, she was doing this her own way.

"Untouched un-… untouched. Untouched un-…"

The Café went up in applause and she turned off the mike and took a drink of water before grabbing her guitar. It was "Misery Business" next and she was hyped up for the sultry and taunting. It was going to be a long shift, but she would make it through. She always did.

Esmerelda and Edward decided to head out later that night for some much deserved explanation time. Seeing Elena onstage nearly crying, screaming, her heart into distraction made them raise the white flag of surrender. So maybe they did need to talk and smooth things over. They didn't want to end up in the same predicament the two imprinters were in at the moment… especially if it was going to make them hurt as much as they saw in Elena's eyes.

Esmerelda took off running with Edward behind her and didn't stop until she felt they were far enough to not have anyone else's thoughts enter their fields. Esmerelda collapsed in the middle of the nest of trees against a tree root and Edward took a seat in the tree in front of her.

"You left," Esmerelda started.

"Had I known what would happen I would have," he said. "Could you… tell me?"

_Do I really have to?_

"Your eyes are still gold like before… you can't drink my blood Edward."

He smiled ruefully, "No. I suppose not."

For a moment they listened to the forest around them and let their psychic field overlap and gasped at the feeling. Jesus Christ, it still felt the same as the last time and he lay back letting it wash over him and she did as well. They didn't need to speak, no they were already in each other's heads and that was good enough.

_Why her?_

_She reminded me of you._

_I take insult to that._

_I meant in being human…and curious…and naive._

_It helped that she smelled nice didn't it?_

_Yes, well…_

_It's okay...You don't need a substitute now._

_As if anyone could substitute you…_

If she could, she would have blushed then. She looked up and gasped, he was a lot closer than he had been before and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Forgive me, I couldn't resist."

"You don't have to," she assured and kissed him back, their fingers lacing in the cool underbrush as the moon beamed down around them.

"I'll get her for hurting you like this," she promised looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to. You're here now."

She smiled and nodded, allowing him wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. It felt nice to be held again and be rocked like a child. She hadn't felt it much while she was a child and Rene had not held her again since that night. She hadn't allowed herself to be held again after that night. He laughed feeling her content as if it were his own and allowed something else to weave its way through their mental plane.

_Missed me a bit much have you?_

_More than you know, just because I've been frozen for a century doesn't mean that certain **things **have changed._

_Still got those Victorian sensibilities though don't you?_

_You don't?_

_I've grown up with time._

He doubted that as she shifted in his arms and the stroke of worry hit him in the chest.

_She will be fine, Elena knows when to call for help._

_You don't know her as well as I do. If she thinks there's a chance to hurt anyone else, she'll suffer through hell. It doesn't help that she is already unstable._

_When the wolf comes to his senses, she will be well protected from the Volturi._

_It's not them I care about. It's Victoria._

His body stiffened and she could feel in anxiety welling up. She stroked his arm to calm him as his grip tightened around her and he sighed.

_I won't let her harm you._

She swallowed the wave of possessive protectiveness coming from him and pulled back to set ground rules. She was no Bella and she wouldn't stand for any of the shit he'd pulled with her. She was independent as hell, always had been, always will be.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before she started.

_I know. You can take care of yourself._

Well as long as they were clear on that she went back to leaning against him with his arms around her. They stayed that way until the sun began to rise and headed back to the Cullen household where Evan, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie waited with knowing smiles.

"I don't want to hear it."

"It's about time someone took her off my hands," Evan grinned. "I never thought I'd get rid of her."

They laughed and Esmerelda stepped forward with a raised fist," Let me put you out of your misery permanently!"

The chase ended with her on his back beating him over the head, playfully. They laughed a bit more until Esmerelda's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Elena had called out of desperation. She'd just gotten off her shift and felt that there was something that was off about the slowly starting day. She was dead tired as she pulled around the bend and passed into the Reservation.

"It's Elena. I had a talk with Miss Isabella Swan, and you're right. She's joining ranks with Victoria."

Esmerelda smirked, "Good. You should tell your wolf buddies about the impending army then. And of course get some sleep."

"Yeah, I will. Have fun with Edward." She hung up before her friend could reply and she turned around as Edward was relaying the message of Bella's betrayal.

"This'll be good." Esmerelda said rubbing her hands and going to find Jasper.

They would need the help of an expert after all.

Elena climbed out her car and stiffened at the danger in the air, whirling as Jacob approached her across the empty space between their houses.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"What are you doing home so late?" He asked.

His expression said that it wasn't a joke and she frowned.

"You'd better mean that in a joking manner before I bitch slap you for your presumption."

He blinked, "We were looking for you. It seems there is a vampire running around Forks and we need someone to look after Bella."

She wanted to tell that Bella was the as of their concerns with the Volturi added into the mix. Victoria and Bella in a friendly plan to kill Edward and Esmerelda and probably the rest of the Cullens as well.

"I don't think Bella needs protection."

"She's defenseless. I thought you two were friends."

She sighed and looked at him, "Jacob… there's something I think—"

There was a howl in the distance and Jacob recognized it as Sam's. They turned and headed into the woods. Jacob's paws thrumming against the ground with Elena holding on for dear life as they reached the sight and Jacob howled in pain.

The scent of a vampire was all over the place, all over the body. Elena took out her phone to call the forces in and the pack phased back and pulled on clothing while waiting for the forensic team to get there and the police force to take statements. Carisle kneeled beside the body with mourning eyes.

It had begun.

They'd found Charlie in the woods, torn apart by some 'Bear' they were calling it with a cold rifle in his hands. He couldn't have been more than three or four hours dead and already drained of blood. Carlisle knew the signs. There wasn't enough blood staining the ground for it to merely have been a bleed out. No. He'd been bitten and the attack was covered up by this.

The man had been crying before he died, sobbing, and shocked by his expression. He hadn't had a chance to defend himself against whoever his attacker was.

Jacob swallowed hard and took off through the forest towards Forks to warn Bella and Elena took off after him with Sam hot on their heels. He didn't need to find out yet. Maybe, maybe she could stall him long enough. Maybe there would still be time before the end for Bella to say goodbye.

When they arrived in front of the Swan house, they smelled it and Elena could only watch as Jacob walked into the house and howled for her.

There was no answer but the smell of a vampire behind him. He whirled around, but not fast enough to avoid the embracing arms of the newborn and the pain that came with the embrace. He howled in pain struggled in the hold with no purpose as the newborn laughed at his helplessness.

Sam's growl of rage came through the house as he tore the bastard off Jacob, but the damage had already been done as he fell to the ground human and screamed in agony. The newborn had escaped Sam's grasp and disappeared into the night as Elena ran for ice, and medical supplies and Sam phased back.

"Go after him," Jacob growled through pain. "Go after him."

"Not until I'm sure you'll be alright."

"Where's… Bella?" He panted as Elena forced him on his back and his eyes rolled back with the pain of her pressing on his side.

She gave her phone to Sam, "Call Carlisle and tell him that Jacob's injured at the Swan house."

He went through her contacts and pressed talk as Jacob screamed at the ice filed towel pressing against his side and her fingers feeling around his side.

"Broken, your arm too huh?" She said feeling the break through his skin and the fast regeneration as she tried to reset the bone faster than his body could fix itself.

She succeeded with his arm but was too late for his ribs and pitied him as Carlisle's voice came through the phone.

"Can you reset it before he starts healing?"

"I got his arm… but his ribs are another story. I'm sorry, Jacob."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you try getting him onto a flat surface that you can take him home on?"

She looked at Sam as Jacob's panting filled her ears and she looked over towards the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting."

He hung up and Elena leapt over Jacob's writhing body and hoped that her makeshift splint would do as she pulled the mattress off the box spring and dragged it off the plank underneath it. Perfect. She pulled it off the bed rack and dragged it to beside Jacob and slipped her hands under his armpits as Sam finished wrapping his nether regions in cloth. The least the could do is spare his dignity.

If she had the mind set she might have peaked or blushed, seeing as how his endowment was the least of her concern as they heaved him onto the plank and lifted him up and out the door to Bella's truck that was still parked in the driveway. They slid him onto the bed as Carlisle came up the driveway with a bag of medical supplies. Sam climbed down, as did Elena, and Carlisle was speaking in soft tones as Elena climbed into the cab and started to hot wire the engine.

She needed a distraction as Sam climbed into the cab with her and she pulled off from the house. The sun was just now visible in the sky and it was far too early to be experiencing this much turmoil. She hadn't slept in almost 24 hours and by the time they reached the reservation it had begun to catch up to her.

Through the haze of pain as Carlisle rebroke and reset his ribs, the realization hit him.

Bella was gone and he'd failed.


	13. The Missing and the Dead part 2

Sam had asked her to do it for reasons unknown to her, and it hurt her more than she knew. Bella was a traitor… a traitor to the core and of course poor Charlie… What about her mother? Would she be safe? There was some one on the news saying that there had been two deaths in sunny Florida a few days after Bella had gone missing.

There were only so many thing she could forgive and the killing of her parents and family members wasn't one of them… She wondered if Bella had the heart to kill the rest of her family too. The funeral would be the perfect time.

The funeral for Charlie had been short and heartfelt, since it started to rain hard. Jacob wasn't able to get out of bed yet as his bones were still healing and the morphine was wearing off quicker than the day before. Elena stood in the rain with the police force, the wolf pack, Billy Black, and most of Forks in commemoration and felt her heart boil. The bitch had gone too far. She would have killed to have her parents backs, to never have had to stand at that funeral with only one urn as their bodies had been burned to dust and it had been gathered. She would have killed to have her parents for as long as Bella had… yet the bitch didn't understand how good she had it.

She was normal and she wanted to be extraordinary… Well she was now, extraordinarily dead and doomed to die by someone's hands. She hoped it would be her own. The funeral ended and they headed back to the Reservation where she would have to tell him in that little black dress she wished she never had to wear unless it was for business. She took a deep breath before entering the Black house with Billy.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too faraway…"

His voice echoed through the small house as she made her way to his bedroom. Billy had shrugged it off as his "mourning" Bella and kept rolling towards the kitchen.

"I can hear you, not to mention smell you, Elena."

"I wasn't trying to hide," she replied entering his room where he lay broken and sweating from the rebreeding.

She wished she didn't have to be the one to break him more. If the news came from anyone else, he might not believe it. Though he would probably not believe it no matter who told him, she was the logical choice, after all she had no reason to lie to him. They were on the way to a better relationship and he knew that she wouldn't jeopardize that by lying to him. Furthermore, he owed her and should at least listen to what she had to say. She kneeled with compassion in her eyes and he grunted his response.

"Go ahead and rub it in, I know that's why you're here. I was careless."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, wiping the sweat away with the back of her hand. His body shook with the touch of her warm, full lips to his forehead in surprise and awareness. The devouring feeling hadn't gone away, even while his mind was on the fritz about Bella. He hadn't expected her to be o gracious about seeing him hurt like this… or broken.

"I'm not here to do that Jacob, I don't have a grudge against you and I don't taunt the injured… maybe later."

He recovered quickly and chuckled painfully at the joke. That was right, they were pseudo-friends again. They were allowed to be close now, especially after the thing with the Volturi trying to take her away. He was well aware of her half and half status of living and never brought it up. Her parents were still a sensitive topic after all.

"Then what are you here for? Not to declare your undying love right?" He joked, eventhough a small part of him wished it were so.

"I have some news for you… about Bella."

He swallowed hard and his insides clenched in preparation for the news. He'd failed at protecting her… she was dead—drained by some bloodsuckers or captured, maybe both. Had they found her body in the woods?

"She's a vampire."

The room went silent with nothing but their breath as her words sunk into his consciousness. _What?_

"You're really something Elena. I thought you you didn't taunt the injured."

She growled at that and stood. There would never be any reasoning with him while his brain was scrambled by Isabella's tricks. While she'd resolved herself to fight back, she really couldn't do that until he was out of his delusion. That was one thing she couldn't help him with, if he didn't want to listen she would have to show him.

"I have no reason to lie to you and guess what? Victoria is coming here in a few days. Furthermore, Bella is with her. And just to clear up any more confusion you have about the situation at hand, the Volturi want me to go with them, an army is coming, and Edward doesn't hate you anywhere near as much as you hated him. You can not believe me if you want to but it's true."

"Bella chose me—"

"She never really wanted you idiot!" She screamed, tired of his stupidity. "Yes, she may have loved you in some way, but she loves herself more. And what she wanted from the very start is immortality. Deal with it."

"You're just jealous of her because no one wants you, you traitor!"

She didn't reply as she was already gone and he huffed at her warning. Bella had come back to him, meaning she would come back to him again—not as a vampire, but a human. Bella loved him, right? He didn't believe that he'd been suckered into being her boyfriend for any other reason… She came to him not the other way around. Furthermore, why the hell did he say that? He wanted her! He wanted her more than anything. He needed her like he needed to breath and he was killing himself. Goddamn he must be the king of masochists.

While she didn't reply to the particularly hurtful comment, she had heard it. That was fine. That was it. He didn't want her. He wanted that stupid bitch Bella that had gone off and gotten herself some immortality. That was fine, she'd just start packing as a contingency plan for after the army's arrival and hope for the best.

She knew he believed that and for the sake of his heart and safety, she wished it were true. But it wasn't and just because she loved him that didn't mean she would allow it to destroy him. Ignoring the pain in her chest, she went home, changed, and drove to Port Angeles. She was on tonight until midnight and that wasn't until way later. It was a good money earning distraction.

Jacob was up and about the following day with nothing more than residual bruises along his side. Elena's words still echoed in his mind without mercy and he could hear her training with Esmerelda in the forest. He knew she wouldn't be talking to him any time soon and could feel the approaching danger. It was worse than the Volturi's arrival…much stronger and that was a promise by itself—a problem they would soon have to face. Though still bound by the telepathy of the pack, Elena could keep secrets because of her other side. He hated to say it but Elena had nothing to gain from lying to him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't. She said that she would dissolve all ties with the pack once she went back to California, and hated his existence. She set the date for her departure for the weekend after the confrontation and the pack almost sobbed with the impending lost, hearing Jacob's subconscious howling in protest. Sam urged him to come clean, Leah punched him when Elena wouldn't, and Quil had not talked to him since their last fight—perfect~!

He walked outside and heard the murmured voices of the pack walking up to his house from the forest. Quil, Paul, and Embry looked more on the brink of running to punch hi lights out and Leah was absent but they were there. When they stopped walking, they took a seat on an old tree that had fallen down a few year prior and waited for him to come out. Jacob jumped over the banister of his porch and headed towards them, hesitantly. It wasn't everyday the boys of the pack came to his often lately and it usually meant pain for him.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you weren't talking to me."

Sam sighed knowing that Quil, Paul, and Embry wouldn't be speaking. He'd dragged him there to cement his point not to speak.

"Jacob, we're worried about you."

Embry scoffed and he glared at him as Jacob sat down in front of them.

"If this is about Bella and Elena, I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad," Sam said. "The Volturi are here in Forks and they are planning on taking Elena back with them. Under any other circumstances, I would let you figure this out on your own, but this is different. Much different."

"How so?"

Sam sighed and leaned forward, "Evan didn't tell you the rest of why this is a really big problem."

Jacob blinked and waited for Sam to fill him in on why Elena being a half breed between a vampire and a werewolf was a really big problem, other than fucking with his imprinting mind. Embry, Paul, and Qui had punched him in the face before they left him and Sam to talk and he soon found out why.


	14. Lore, Lies, and Love

The song was calming in that trippy sort of way as he opened the door and saw her sitting on a bar stool on stage with a microphone to her lips and rocking to the beat. She wasn't playing her guitar today and looked on the verge of crying on stage. Jacob slid into the booth Evan was sitting in and raised an eyebrow at the man. He'd been called around six o'clock that evening and told to met him at the Nightmare Café at nine o'clock and be prepared to stay for a while.

He'd taken a short nap and headed over, not expecting to see a very emotional Elena on stage.

"Watch," he said and turned to watch her as well.

Jacob pouted and did as asked, he was sure there was more to him being called out than watching her performance, but for now there was no other option as the sounds of the sow and trippy music filled his mind and then her voice, low, sultry, and sad, joined it. The lights played tricks with his mind as the technicolor disco ball flew over the stage coloring her the color of the stars and planets, he could almost see the cosmos in her eyes.

"I heard you driving in my car. Then in a frozen bar and I claimed I didn't care for you. But your verse got trapped inside my head. Over and over again."

Jacob wasn't one to read to much into anything, but the song sounded a lot like the truth coming from her lips. Her eyes didn't lie as the lyrics spilled from her full lips and the emotions that went with them weren't dredged up from long past memory. They were…they were now and damn it if he didn't want to hold her and make her world stop collapsing around her. Then again, it was his fault wasn't it?

"You played yourself to death in me…"

His inside clenched at the glistening in her eyes. She was really about to cry on stage… worse than that he couldn't do anything about it and it was probably in some way his fault. Why was he so stupid and why couldn't they have a normal, simple, imprinting? He imprints on her, does everything he possibly can to make her happy, make her his, grow old together and die happily with about 3 kids and 5.6 grand kids on the way? But no, he had to be trapped in a relationship with Bella because of his own stupidity while pining and lusting after the woman on stage. Goddamn his life sucked.

"I thought I'd drop you easily, but that was not to be… You burrowed like a summer tick. And so you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams… turn my nights to sleepless itch."

He almost laughed, at that deep sorrow and the memories of those dreams that kept him awake for hours at a time. However, Jacob wasn't the only one with a serious sleeping issue. Every dream she had, he starred in a fantastic screaming match that ended up with her in tears and him killing her in a new and more creative way. She was half vampire after all what could she expect? If he wasn't killing her, then he was bleeding out in her hands or she was draining his life, maliciously and sobbing. To say that her dreams had turned her nights to nightmares would be an understatement. In the haze of all the insanity, she'd had one dream in which he made love to her in a bedroom she couldn't really place. That one had been a surprise to say the least.

"Stuck You Till the end of time. I'm too tired to fight your rhyme. Stuck on you till to the end of time. You've got me paralyzed."

He couldn't move when their eyes met across the room and he swallowed hard. Her eyes softened and tears fell before she looked away. His entire body recoiled at her gaze as it passed over him and she was suddenly more concentrated on her singing, closing her eyes, and making that pained expression again. God he needed to get out of there. He stood to leave and Evan pulled him back down.

"Holding on the telephone, I hear your mid range moan. You're every where inside my room."

"You did it," Evan said, "You deal with it."

He swallowed looking trapped and helplessly, gazing back up at the stage. He couldn't deal with this. Not with her tears or his wolf howling in agony, begging him to do something, anything to make her pain stop. Her eyes were listless for a few moments and his entire world was lost in them. What had he done?

Elena hadn't felt the tears coursing down her cheeks, and if she had she would have made no move to wipe them away. She realized then why no other relationship would have worked out and why none of her attempts did. It wasn't just because of the few assholes that sprinkled the batch of boyfriends she'd attempted at having. No, it was because none of them were him. Looking back, most of them reminded her of him in some way. Their smiles lit up rooms, they were taller, they were protective of her… All of them reminded her of Jacob and she saw now that all of her future boyfriends, her husband too if she ever got out of this depression, would always relate to him in some way or another.

"And even when I'm alone, I hear your mellow drone, you're everywhere inside of me." She scoffed a little.

He was inside her head around, screaming victory. He'd done the guy thing and made her cry, now could he leave her alone? She knew Evan was only trying to help, but there was nothing left to do but help her move out and away from the Reservation. She needed to be away to deal with this, and even if the Volturi planned on killing her it was better than dying slowly.

"Stuck You Till the end of time. I'm too tired to fight your rhyme. Stuck on you till to the end of time. You've got me trapped."

She'd be stuck until the end of her time that was true and he would be stuck there in his stupidity. She couldn't help but smile wryly under the passing and shifting technicolor light, there were so many things that she'd meant to do and maybe if she wasn't so tired she would fight against and for them.

"I can't escape your incessant whine… When you beam it out all across the sky.

No I can't escape…"

_Don't leave me, Elena… please. _His heart begged but the rest of him was so confused. The sound of her voice, belting out those pained notes, the memories, the facts spinning around his head.

"You're insipid rhyme, when you shoot it deep."

_Your voice is going to haunt me forever…_ he knew that but that didn't mean he would stop listening or wish it gone. His mind dredged up the softest dream he'd ever had of her. The first one when he hadn't known who she was and there was nothing but her voice surrounding him and mystery fingers stroking through his growing hair. She'd sung to him softly and made his enter body relax. That was how it was supposed to be. That peace and love that he longed for ever since this imprinting feeling started and started flickering.

"Straight into my mind," the song ended with her voice and the silence of the Café as the band began to set up for the next song and she shifted on her bar stool.

He choked at the last note of the song and somehow breathed in a breath that he hadn't known his was missing. Is this what he'd turned her into? His proud Elena, crumbling on stage and screaming her pain?

Song after song the mood wasn't getting any happier. The next song was faster but the tears made it hurt. He almost died with her tears and her expression. Was she angry? He didn't think so. There was just a deep sorrow welling up inside watching her, hold her self and shiver, pulling her jacket tighter around her. She was cold? He wanted to be her jacket. She was lonely more than anything by the looks of it.

"How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight, all the time. Nor can I ever own what's mine, when you're always taking sides but you won't take away my pride no not this time… not this time."

Her voice was stronger in this one and Evan figured this was the other part she was feeling. Her anger at imprinting on Jacob, her pride being demolished every time he hurt her… It was at this point that he wanted to skin the wolf man alive but looking at the other's expression, he didn't need to. Jacob was already massacring himself on the inside.

More than what Jacob felt for Elena and how this al got mistranslated on the path from his heart to his mouth, he needed to asses Elena's stability. If her expression was any indication, she was so tired that if she wasn't so angry she would have let the Volturi take her away already.

"How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? How did we get here, well I think I know…"

"You love her," Evan said, drawing Jacob's attention. "You just wouldn't let her know that."

"The truth is hiding in your eyes, and its hanging on your tongue," she shook her head. He hated her, she knew that. "Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are if you are? If you're a man at all well I will figure this one out on my own… On my own~…."

She was definitely on her own on this one, and that was okay. She could do with being on her own. On her own meant there was no one to nag on you, to judge you, to betray you, and no one would be responsible for your pain except you.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob asked, throwing up his default of a front.

"And because of that, she thinks you hate her." He continued and leaned back into his seat.

Looking over at him he smirked, " But you didn't know that did you?"

"Know what?"

"There's a lot more to Elena's predicament than the Quileute tribe legends, there's vampire lore too."

He growled, "You say that as if I care."

"You will," he said. "If you don't want her to die."

The sound of her voice filled the silence in between, "Do you see… what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves…Yea-yeah-eah~….."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to her?" Jacob asked and Evan turned to face him.

"There is something I see you. It might might kill me, I want it to be true..."

"They're going to turn her," he replied as the Café went up in applause and the band took a short intermission to grab drinks and Elena grabbed her guitar to play the next song as the guys went to help out in the kitchen.

"When I was younger, I saw my Daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it…"

"But she's already half, they can't turn her all the way can they? The werewolf in her would burn off the venom, that's why they can't turn us."

Evan smiled sadly, though this was true. Elena wasn't exactly all werewolf.

"Tell me Jacob, what exactly did Sam tell that Elena was?"

"He said she was a hybrid between shape shifters and vampires that was supposed to be able to end the feud."

"That was it?" He inquired and Jacob nodded.

"Then this is going to be more difficult than I thought. That was the native version of the story, there have been several attempts to do this before, to create a version of Elena before and they all failed. The Volturi has been orchestrating the attempts for centuries and have failed every time… until seventeen years ago."

Jacob swallowed and while a portion of him didn't want to listen, he listened anyway.

"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone and keep a straight face I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness cause none of it was ever worth the risk. Well, you are the only exception…"

"Her father was a member of the Volturi, a vampire, and he was sent to Forks to find out more about the shape shifters…Her mother imprinted on him."

He frowned, "I don't think I've ever met Elena's mother…"

"Nor is she talked about," Evan said. "Right?"

He nodded. It wasn't odd that people that left the Reservation were never mentioned again, but it was odd that once Elena and Joshua returned, her parents weren't talked about.

"If Joshua half and half?"

"No, Joshua's human. It's only Elena that has the vampire venom coinciding with the werewolf DNA. Don't ask me why it worked for Elena and no one else because it gets too complicated. The point is that they were supposed to turn Elena over to the Volturi to grow up under their care."

"You are the only exception…"

"Let me guess, they didn't…" Jacob said watching his expression and taking glances at Elena's slowly growing voice.

"You are the only exception…You are the only exception…"

She was the only exception to an age long DNA battle.

"Okay, so she's a once in never chanced child, so?"

Evan sighed, "Do you understand what a living werewolf with traits of a vampire could do? The Volturi wanted Bella because she has resistance to their powers. What on earth do you think they'll do with Elena's unforeseen powers in their hands?"

"I've got to take it with the reality but I can't, let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when I wake up, leave with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Oh~ oh…"

Jacob gulped at the possibilities, "Okay so they're not going to kill her?"

"No, they are going to experiment on her until she dies. And if she survives, they'll use her to overthrow the status quo. You do know that vampires outrank and out number human beings right? That vampires, Halflings, and other mythological creatures that hide themselves from the human world are pissed off at being subjected to their _food_."

Jacob growled, "You don't have to say it that way."

"You are the only exception…"

"Admit it Jacob, it would be easier, wouldn't it? If you didn't have to hide yourself from the world? It would be a lot easier wouldn't it?"

He quieted and looked up at Elena on stage and back to Evan. He nodded.

"You are the only exception…"

"You don't sparkle in the fucking sunlight, think about how vampires feel?"

He nodded, "I get your point."

"Vampires up until now have only had powers over other people, their emotions, their minds, their pain… It's because vampires aren't exactly the most natural people in the world."

Jacob scoffed, "Yeah, unnatural living marble and freezing. Not to mention dead."

"You are the only exception…"

"Yes," he replied. "Vampire lore says that if they could successfully cross breed a vampire and a werewolf, then the resultant offspring would have powers greater than just over other's minds but over the earth."

"You are the only exception…"

Jacob scoffed, "Are you telling me the leeches think that Elena will become some type of real life Storm or something?"

Evan looked at him pointedly.

"You are the only exception…"

"You're full of shit," Jacob said moving to get up and was pushed back into his seat.

"Don't you think I know how ridiculous this sounds? Don't you think I realize that? If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes then I wouldn't believe it… You've seen it Jacob. Don't you think it was a little strange that it started storming when you dragged her outside yet there hadn't been a cloud in the sky all day?"

He swallowed, "Well… Well why does only a werewolf work? Humans are natural enough."

"Yeah but they aren't _that _ kind of natural. There has to be an inbred sense of nature in order for it to work the same. Humans don't have enough of it."

"But a native American… that just so happens to turn into an animal does…"

Evan nodded cementing the idea.

"_You_ are the only exception… And I was on my way to believing… And I was on my way to believing."

Evan swallowed at the change of lyric and the entire café was quiet. The party had been earlier, right now it was late night coffee house and bar with solemn lounge entertainment. That was the real reason she took the shift. It helped that she could sing how she felt and it be appropriate for the atmosphere. She heard someone crying in the back and took that time to announce her moving. From the tone she used and the change she'd made, it was obvious that they were running out of time.

The Volturi wanted her and she wasn't wanted here, what was the worse that could happen other than them keeping her as their personal blood bank and henchman… a tool in the destruction of shape shifter and werewolves… the take over of the human world. Eh, worse things could have happened.

"I'm sorry to say that'll be my last song for the night and probably my last one here at the Café… I'm leaving Forks in two weeks. It's been a great summer run here at the Café and I hope I can come back someday…"

Jacob swallowed hard at her words and Evan watched him pointedly. It was true, the man had imprinted on dear little Elena. While he loved her, wanted her, there was no competing with an imprinting werewolf. There were compromises that he would make that he could never and things that Jacob knew about Elena that he could only dream about knowing being part of the pack and able to link with her mind. He resented his inability to read her mind more than ever now. She got off the stool and walked off the stage, her mess of black cherry hair followed behind her and vanished behind stage as the band started to pack up for the night.

"So what do we do about it?" Jacob asked. "If she's going to become some type of status quo destroying tool then what do we do to stop it? What do they have to do to make her do it?"

Evan sighed, "There's a ritual, the details I'm not too sure about, but all they really have to do is get her away from anyone that would stop her. Thus what we need to do is keep her under tight surveillance."

Jacob nodded, "But there has to be more. As she's said before, there's no one on earth that make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"Yeah, that is before she's had the taste of blood in her mouth and whatever else they plan on doing to her."

Jacob swallowed as she appeared again behind the bar and into the kitchen. He heard the clatter of dishes and her humming as he looked back at Evan.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I knew her parents," he replied. "Her father, Rafael Devereaux, knew exactly what he was getting into when Heather Lune imprinted on him."

Jacob sighed as Elena reappeared and waved goodbye to the staff, coming towards their table.

"I'm ready to go," she announced shifting a backpack on her shoulder.

Up close, she looked a little past exhausted. Her skin was pale with stress and he couldn't feel the heat he should have radiating off her. She was cold and he bit hi lip before he said anything.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Jacob stood up as well and followed them out. They climbed into Evan's car and tried not to be too awkward in the very awkward silence of the cab.

"Are you hungry, El? We—"

"I'm fine," she replied, in that dead tone that made the two of them stiffen. They pulled up to the front of the Lune property somewhere around one o'clock in the morning and she climbed out of the car silently. Jacob got out as well and Evan shut off the engine.

"El, wait."

She didn't listen to him, instead she opened the door to her house and walked in, not even flinching at the small fist heading for her face as Evan and Jacob barreled up the steps behind her.

"Oh—I thought it was someone else. You don't smell like her at all."

Elena blinked and looked at the unfamiliar vampire. Her eyes were soft and brown with a short reddish brown hair cut. She had to be about 5'5 making everyone else feel gigantic in comparison. From her memories, Elena dredged up the name Faye Valencia and recognized her as the girl Evan kept pictures of in his wallet. Some were extremely old but the more recent and in color pictures resembled the girl standing in front her. Furthermore, she could see why Evan had become so attached her, she and Fay definitely shared some characteristics. They could have been sisters. Elena shrugged off her prim little appearance and headed upstairs without another word. No question about why a vampire was ready to slug her in her own house, or why the girl was there in the first place. She'd really been depressed if there was no reaction at all.

"Faye…" Evan said more than shocked as Jacob raised an eyebrow at the girl who was in a werewolf's house and looked like she belonged there even more than Esmerelda had.

"Evan, don't get confused. I'm not here for you, I'm here for Elena." She said and turned, "Rafael told me to keep an eye on his little girl."

Evan blinked, "He's still alive?"

"No, don't be silly. The Volturi just decided to come here for a reason and I figured it was time."

Jacob huffed, things only got weirder around Elena and he doubted that would ever stop happening for as long as the girl lived. Speaking of the girl, he could hear the shower turning on up the stairs and gulped turning to leave. The last thing he needed was to catch her scent when she came out of the shower, as if he didn't have enough things to think about.


	15. The Truth

After the night from hell, Jacob had learned that the wolf pack and the Cullens were joining forces against the vampire army coming to Forks. Not to mention the Volturi as well. Elena had agreed to join in the battle and then vanish from Forks, her house was basically all packed up.

The training with the Cullens had been interesting with Forks High getting ready to have a graduation and he himself getting ready to Graduate….He wondered if it was just him or was them having the commencement after the summer was over a little weird? Must have had some issues with the planning or maybe giving kids to catch up to graduate on time. Regardless of that, their graduation was on Halloween, because that wasn't weird, and Alice was planning a party at the Cullen house the day before the Halloween bash at the Nightmare Café which happened to be the day after Halloween.

He woke up on the day that Alice had foreseen the battle happening and decided that if they were biological enemies, he might have actually liked the Cullen family. Alice was funny, Emmett was down to Earth, and when she wasn't being a bitch Rosalie was pretty cool, Esme was archetype mother and well Carlisle had patched him up and gave him pain medication… He'd earned his place as a guy he could possibly grow to like just by being a good doctor.

His pack wasn't talking to him much and Elena had been in her house packing for days on end, he rarely caught a glimpse of her if it wasn't late at night when she went to work or went for a run in the forest. There was the one time she'd been training with Esmerelda near his patrol route and he'd seen her in a new light. Keeping time with Esmerelda's vampire reflexes couldn't have been easy in her non-furry form, but she was doing it and doing well. She had gotten paler and if he wasn't sure the light was playing tricks on his, he would have sworn he saw her skin glitter much like that of her companion. No, she was half not a vampire. When she had phased, she'd howled and phased back in despair. He'd gotten a shock of her pain even from that distance and figured that her wolf side wasn't strong enough yet to phase for very long with the vampire venom in her system.

He sighed at the memory as he pulled on a pair of jean shorts and ate breakfast. It was judgment day and there wasn't much else to think about but how he was going to tell her. The knock on his front door interrupted his thoughts and he went to answer it. Elena stood there with a blank expression, eyes glowing amber in the light, and hood up over her messy hair. She was paler than he'd ever seen her now with her hands shoved in her black jean pockets.

"It's time," she said darkly, and turned to leave the Black property, vanishing into the forest.

He closed the door and watched her go. He wanted to say something, to tell her the truth, but his pride…his damned pride! No. He phased and joined his brothers in the thick forest. The Cullens stood in the appointed field and Elena came to join them. Esmerelda and Evan offered her week smiles as Jane appeared through the dense forest.

"You will join us."

Jane, the forever-straightforward speaker, commanded and Alice stiffened.

"Elena," she whispered with that faraway look as she saw the future.

"As soon as this fight is over, I will have no problem going with you. Until then, move."

She frowned, but she disappeared back into town to report as Victoria came into sight and smiled that sick smile at Edward.

"Your tastes have changed," Victoria commented seeing Esmerelda by his side. "I've already taken the other…I'll just have to kill her."

Edwards growled at her as the new born army rushed at the Cullen family. The first one broke with the rage of blood lust in Jasper's knowledgeable and ruthless hands and Alice aided the end. They were a good team, sweeping through the newborns like the immortal grim reaper. There was no sight of Bella as the wolf pack out flanked them and Elena joined the fight. Somewhere between the sound of breaking glass, snapping necks, growls, and hisses, Victoria cornered Esmerelda at the edge of the field.

"You're his mate right?"

"And you're that Victoria bitch."

Two red heads in a fight? Never a good idea. The girls leapt at each other, Esmerelda gaining the upper hand in sheer speed and force and sent her toppling down. Victoria was a stronger vampire though, had she let a single punch land, she'd be dead. She rolled out of the way of distraction as she dodged Victoria's swipes at her head and Edward's worry reached her across the field as Victoria's hand closed around her throat.

_I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! _

She threw Victoria off her and charged at her in anger at being underestimated. She turned to glare at him briefly before taking off after Victoria. She had definitely proved her point. He jumped at the volume, but nodded and continued with his own fight. Faye growled in frustration as she was pinned beneath some bastard of a new born, hissing at her through his blood lust and he was shattered into pieces and thrown off her by none other than Evan. She would have blushed if she could seeing him so angry and protective of her.

"Don't expect a thanks." She said as he swiped over her head and threw another newborn to the ground and trapped her underneath his boot.

"I never did," he replied, baring his teeth at her and she turned to help the wolf pack.

He wanted so much to shake some sense into her and kiss her out of her mind, but there was another new born coming his way and his head shattered beneath his crescent kick. This was war, there was no room for distraction as Jacob would soon find out. Over the summit, she smiled. They were fighting and that wasn't her problem but Elena had seen her and that was. She entered the field of battle as Elena looked up and growled at her.

"Elena."

"Isabella," she replied just as evenly.

"Half-breed."

"Whore!" The scream accompanied Elena's run at her and attack as clouds rushed in over head and they rolled along the forest floor.

Everywhere but their space, the battle was dying down enough for them to notice the conflict. Victoria and her second in command lay dead at the hands of Edward and Esmerelda. The wolf pack had finished off the rest of the newborns and were phasing back as Elena and Bella continued to fight. Having been a vampire for about three days and Elena, weakened from exhaustion, she tossed Elena off and into the granite pillar as Jacob finally saw her as a vampire, glittering like diamonds in the sunlight.

"What…?"

The pack looked away as Elena slid down to the ground and coughed up blood, her eyes glowing brighter by the minute and Isabella not looking as if she had just been attacked.

"B—Bella?" Jacob asked with a trembling voice.

"Hello, Jacob." She greeted with a smile.

Lightning twisted through the sky and as the rain began to come down, Jacob swallowed hard, reaching out to touch cold marble skin. Dear God, Elena had been telling the truth. Elena who was pulling herself to her feet through the agony and rage and her eyes flashed gold in the growing darkness. The Cullens saw it happening as she staggered across the field.

"And Ch-Charlie?" Jacob asked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"That was me, first bite," Bella said with a sadistic smirk. "My mom tasted nice too."

He swallowed again trying to take it in. He'd been wrong all this time and the thing standing in front of him never had a human heart.

"And me?"

"Fun while it lasted," she replied reaching up to choke him.

Those cold, crushing hands, never reached his throat as Elena growled and shoved him out of the way, catching Bella's hand in her own. She'd ran over in a flash of movement and their eyes met, amber-gold and scarlet under the falling rain and Bella couldn't pull herself free, her barrier wasn't working and she knew she was screwed from the feral look in Elena's eyes.

"I'm not through, you bitch."

Elena's hard right cracked the marble skin of Bella's face and sent her flying back across the ground. Alice was behind her, hurrying the wolf pack away as the Volturi approached the clearing from a distance. Thankfully, the rain would wash away the scent of them, but not Elena's rage as she continued attacking Bella, ignoring the throbbing in her back. The Cullens, Logans, Faye, and Evan watched with a decided malice hoping that Elena would kill Bella very very slowly. When Felix arrived, he separated them and knocked Elena unconscious, holding Bella still with little to no effort, he had just fed after all.

"I've never seen a covenant survive this degree of an attack… Well done," Jane congratulated as Felix tossed Elena over his shoulder. "As agreed, we'll be taking these two."

"Wait a minute, you can't do that!" Esmerelda protested.

It was too late and they'd vanished with little to no chance for the Cullen family to retort. The Volturi had Elena. Thanks to connections, the Volturi boarded a private plane with Elena and Bella in tow heading back to Italy.

The wolf pack had stopped a few feet from home when Jacob went crashing to the ground, whimpering and Leah wanted to beat him senseless.

They had all warned him, warned him again, and Elena had warned him and warned him again. Bella herself had even said that she didn't want him that way, but he kept clinging to the idea of a life with her, even after he'd imprinted. It was his fault as far as she was concerned, no one asked him to be stupid. looking up, she knew that Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared all agreed with her and Sam did as well. He motioned for them to leave without them and they did so as Sam sat beside Jacob's fury body.

_Are you going to lay there and keep mourning Bella again?_

_No._

Sam was a bit confused by that.

_I'm mourning how stupid I am. El, my imprint, MY IMPRINT warned me, protected me, and I didn't listen to a word she said. She told me this would happen, she told me about Bella… She told me and I was stupid enough to keep walking into it._

Sam chuffed, _You are the king of masochists, but if you plan on making it right…you should get up and wait for the Cullens to get back._

He lifted his head, _Why?_

_They took Elena._


	16. Flames Begin

Her eyes opened to see a very well furnished plane and feel cold shackles on her wrists and ankles. The couch she slept on was fairly comfortable and she looked around, feeling the cold air trace up her legs where the fabric of her jeans had been torn in the fight. Her whole body ached and she was a little thirsty.

"You're awake," Aro announced. "As fascinating it is to watch you sleep and have no access to your mind, it gets rather dull after a while."

She raised an eyebrow and at up pulling at the thick steel around her ankles and wrists. She was still too weak from lack of food and exhaustion. That was the first length of sleep she'd had in a while given her latest predicaments.

"Where am I?"

"You're on the Volturi's private plane of course," he replied taking a seat in the love seat across from the couch she slept on. "I would offer you food, but it doesn't seem like we carry any human food on board and you aren't ready for the taste of blood just yet."

She glowered at him, "Yuck, I agreed to come back with you because I was obviously not welcome in the wolf pack, I didn't say anything about drinking blood."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "What did you expect my dear? It's part of the ritual, you should know that."

"Ritual?" She asked.

"You make you into the weapon you were meant to be."

She pouted, she'd always felt that she was a bombshell but not in this sense. What type of weapon was he talking about? She was half and half, what could possible happen? Furthermore, what exactly did this ritual entail?

"What exactly… are you planning to do with me?"

"You will be fed the blood of a human and consummate the change with a chosen member of the Volturi."

She raised an eyebrow, so vampires wanted to get freaky with her too? Yuck.

"I don't have an icicle fetish, one and two: hell no. That's pedophilia to another level not to mention rape. Were you not paying attention to international law? You're got a hell of a lot of charges building up against you."

Aro laughed, "So much fight in you, just like your mother."

Her eyes narrowed as he stood.

"Don't misunderstand, dear Elena. This is what you were born for and it will come to fruition. When you consume human blood, you'll be so out of it, you won't have choice in the matter."

She growled at him.

"Oh, and wait till you see the outfit you'll be wearing. Apparently, it was your mother's. From your stature it might be a little tight, but you'll be fine. You won't have it on for long."

With that taunt he left her alone and turned out the light, leaving her to struggle against the bonds in the dark. Damnit, damnit, damnit. She cursed her own moments of stupidity and flopped back onto the bed in annoyance. She was going to be raped and turned all in the same night and she hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Jacob that she loved him.

_What a pain in the ass._

It was a shame to see her become such a fragile, broken thing in the arms of the Volturi and let herself fall asleep hungry and weak. She needed sleep, she needed food, and she was thirsty, rasping in the dryness of her throat. This sucked.

They reconvened in the Lune house where Joshua was raving about his missing sister, crying and lashing out at the pack for their inability to protect her.

"She never asked for any of this! If you'd just let us go back to California—she'd still be here! And you don't even knew where she is?"

Sam hung his head in shame and Alice nudged Jasper slightly. It was obvious that Joshua was getting a bit drowsy as he collapsed onto the couch, too tired to rant and scream anymore as Jacob swallowed down the memories he had of Elena. All the ones his mind dredged up were of their fight, when he'd wanted to kill her the most, when she was the angriest with him. But… there was a little spark, a memory that remained from before he'd hated her and what she did to him…

They were driving to Port Angeles on their birthday, talking about nothing. Laughing, smiling in that warm atmosphere. His hand went up to the tiny wolf and moon around his neck, it had been his mother's and repaired by Elena. He could imagine her slaving over a spot welder and sanding it smooth until she could buffer it shiny. He closed his eyes to let the memory, his imagination, and the feelings from that time envelope him, and burn away ever horrible thought he'd ever had of her. His consciousness was slipping, and with it his sanity. He needed to think of her as his imprint and let the flames of his bond to her, burn though him. Stronger, strong enough to make this pain go away and for some semblance of common sense return so that they could deal with the situation at hand.

When he opened his eyes, Sam was trying to pry information from the Cullens about the Volturi.

"How many are there?" He asked.

"We don't know, they're all in Italy and they get more recruits every year, it's hard to tell." Carlisle said. "The main ones, were here except Caius and one other member."

"When do you think they'll be prepared to do it?"

Esme sighed, "Before Friday, once they complete the ritual it's over."

_Two days? _Jacob panicked.

"Then we have to go after them," Jacob said from his side of the room.

The room looked over at him. He'd been silent since they'd walked in to tell Joshua the news. Even the sobbing man looked at him in shock.

"Jake…"

"We can't let her be turned, least of all let them use her to kill a bunch of people. It's our job to protect humans from this kind of thing isn't it?"

Sam nodded and Paul cheered.

"Jake's back to normal!"

There was a brief moment of joy before he looked at Carlisle.

"Where did they take her?"

"Italy," he replied. "Volterra, Italy."

"Not at all pompous, huh?" Joshua said laughing in a dark voice.

"Great…Europe. The land of models and other things. How fast can we get there?"

Rosalie spoke up, "If we leave within the hour, I can get us there before Friday morning."

The Cullens looked at her.

"What, just because my family thinks I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have access to their stuff…"

Jacob grinned, "Great. Let's get moving."

The pack packed lightly and the Cullens met them at the Seattle Airbase with Rosalie's family plane waiting for them. She shook hand with the pilot as they boarded the plane and Sam warned them about wolves' slight dislike for the air….not to mention Quil's motion sickness. Eck. The pilot advised for a nice long nap as the plane climbed into the skies and across the ocean. In his heart, Jacob wanted to hear her voice from more than just her memories. She was his weakness, and she was his strength. He'd almost killed himself looking for the place he was in now, and he couldn't let himself regret the selfishness she would have to endure once he got her in his arms. She wasn't getting out of his sight for longer than a few minutes if he had anything to say about it. No matter how hard she fought, he wouldn't let her go even if they fought constantly. He wasn't letting her go again. There were no doubt going to be a few fights at hand and all the pain and the trouble he had and would cause would be worth it, no matter how long he had too wait for her to forgive him. He would shower her in love and tell her often so she never forgot. He had to with the link no longer flickering, no longer waxing and waning with every thought of her. He was only growing stronger. He settled down to sleep in the window seat as the plane went quiet. It was a long flight to Italy with a pit stop somewhere in Russia. They had to get some information and rally a few allies in case things went bad.

When they touched down in Russia for about and hour lay over, it was freezing and the people outside looked at the mostly naked pack as if they were crazy as the Russian contacts greeted them at the base. They were very obviously a couple from the proximity they stood by one another. It was hard to say who was older but like most vampires, their skin was smooth, clear, and they were beautiful and very happy. They weren't vegetarians like the Cullens, but they seemed friendly enough.

"Welcome to Russia… I see you've made some interesting friends my dear Cullens… and the Logans too?" The small woman greeted and hugged them all in turn, even the pack. It wasn't just weird, it was extremely weird.

The man beside her, glowered and said, "You are all doomed."

Hearing about the set up of Volterra, they then understood why. There were more vampires in the Volturi coven that any of them could take on, even together. They had to have a better plan than just an ambush. A much better plan if they planned on surviving. They clambered back on board the plane with blessings and prayers from the Russian pair and Paul huffed.

"We're fucked."

While most of them agreed, Jacob couldn't. There was still hope… Buried somewhere, hiding underneath the numbers and the structures of Volterra and in a moment of clarity it was growing, spiraling out of control in Jasper's smirk. Jacob, Jasper, Evan, and Edward glanced at each other almost at the same time and met with an understanding. There was definitely hope beneath it all.

"Carlisle, where do you think, they'd have this ritual?" Edward asked looking over Jasper's shoulder at the map as the pilots climbed aboard and fastened the cabin door behind them.

"In the main courtyard, but it's at the center of Volterra. There's no way to get there without being seen, scented, or stopped."

Jasper grinned, "So as long as their not dead first."

Carlisle blinked and looked at Esme. Jasper had been in the army and no doubt had the tactical know-how to handle the situation, but keeping most of Volterra occupied while they went in for a rescue mission? How the hell were they going to manage that? A good majority of the Volturi were either really old or really young vampires, neither of which were very helpful to them. Among trackers and telepaths there were the average everyday vampires, but they were still outnumbered about a thousand to twenty…. not very good odds.

"The idea is that this ceremony is one of the most important thing in vampire history right? Then most of Volterra will either be attending the ceremony or guarding it."

"Not to mention that most of Volterra is human," Alice said. "The last time I was there there were only a couple hundred vampires at most."

"That's still outnumbering us…Even with all f our strengths combined—Alice what is it?"

Her eyes gazed off into a trance and they all sat on the edge of their seats waiting for what she had to say. it was no secret among the wolf pack that Alice could see the future as it changed and some vision were just too loud to go on behind her golden eyes silently. Jasper knew from experience that sometimes Alice saw things she didn't want to see… thing that would disturb even the hardest of killers.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked and she looked up at him.

"They've decided on the center courtyard at midnight on Friday night. They plan to have the entire Volturi covenant present at Volterra to stand guard or stand witness."

She pulled out one of her blue erasable pens to mark spots on the layout of Volterra. Ten on the outer perimeter, eight on the second, sixth on the third and so on and so forth. Aro and the main gifted members of the Volturi would be in the center performing the ritual. She seen it and it wasn't pretty. Not what they'd planned to do to her, not what the result would be either. Edward's eyes tightened as did Esmerelda, followed by Evan and Faye as if a domino effect. They'd seen what they planned on doing to her and they didn't like it. Heaven forbid they show it to Jacob.

"What's with the faces?" Jared asked curious.

"Alice has seen what the ritual is… it's not pretty." Edward replied, pulling Esmerelda closer to him. "How are we getting in?"

"We'll have to take out the guards systematically," Jasper said, taking the pen Alice offered him as they all payed attention.

The plan was to cut off the out defenses, wave by wave as there would probably be more in the core of Volterra. The faster and quieter they got rid of the outer guards the sooner they could make it to the center and get Elena out of there. While they had no regard for life, the Volturi had a regard for power and their own life. More than that they had hoards of vampires at their disposal and if they arrived too late, they would have one more ally on their side.

"Did you see Isabella?" Jasper asked. "Her power might prove to be a bit of an issue."

Alice nodded, "She's in the center, project a huge barrier around the ritual. Even if we did get to the center, there's no guarantee that we'd be able to get to Elena."

"We might not have to," Sam said. "If she's conscious enough when we arrive, Elena might be able to break out on her own."

"Except the fact they're probably starving her," Alice said.

"What are they planning to do to her?" Jacob asked softly.

The darkness covering his eyes made everyone inch away a little. It was no joke to toy with a wolf's imprint, especially not an alpha. Not a good idea and Alice wanted to avoid telling him what they were going to do, but it was better that he knew going into it rather than being shocked into distraction when they arrived. They needed everyone to be focused when they attacked, not angry and insane.

"They're going to starve her, make her drink human blood, and have a member of the Volturi rape her," she said and the plane went quiet with the news.

Jasper was already on controlling Jacob's mood from blinding fury to a righteous fury. His grin turned feral rather than him phasing on the plane.

"_They won't touch her,_" he snarled and looked up. "I swear."

Jasper nodded, seeing the conviction in his eyes. That was one thing he could respect. He continued on to say that it would be best to get some rest before they stormed Volterra and put Alice in charge of Grand Theft Auto-ing some transportation for them. She nodded and kissed his cheek as the wolf pack began to deliberate amongst themselves. Jacob would have to front the attack into the courtyard. Other than his obvious imprinting on Elena, she had imprinted on him as well and if there was anything stronger than blood it was an imprint's bond. Jacob sat back in his seat with a sunken sigh and looked out the window over the expanse of sky. He wondered how Elena was being treated and if they were going to get there in time? Would he be able to reach her before they brainwashed her… if he was too late…what would happen?

He shook his head free from those thoughts and closed his eyes to dream of a reunion, a marriage, and a future with her. In his mind, despite his age, she was beautifully round with his first child lying on the couch reading a book when he came home from patrol. He'd told her not to stay up and wait for him.

_I couldn't sleep_, she replied and kissed him. He carried her to their shared bedroom where they collapsed down onto their gigantic bed for two and went to sleep together in each other's arms, peaceful on the Reservation.

Elena wished she could sleep but her stomach growled in anger and she was getting thirstier by the minute. They'd thrown her in a cell when they arrived in Volterra, deep below the surface and she could hear the sounds of people above her in the bus streets. When they'd thrown her in, she'd pulled and pushed against the bars in defiance and kicked out at the guards watching her with leering eyes. But soon the energy from the last meal she'd eaten and the lack of food and warmth in her cell made her sink down into the light of unconsciousness. Reaching out for help beyond the walls of her cell.

There were footsteps as Bella came down in her new Volturi robes and smiled at her in her weakened state, licking her lips. She wouldn't deny that the smell of Elena's slowly fading blood was fantastic to her vampire senses, but that was for later. She had been given the honor to drain her of whatever was left in her system if she resisted drinking the blood.

"You look a little hungry, mutt."

She growled, it came out as a weak snarl in her throat and if she didn't fear another strike of pain she would have phased in that moment and scared the rest of whatever had been living in Bella out. Sadly, her reaching out for help was failing and she was sinking, and sinking, and sinking down into a light like the light of a morning she could never return to. She felt a little more than weak—she was helpless.

"Is this what you become in the face of opposition?"Bella asked, "A cowardly and kicked dog? Hah! Why aren't you dancing now? Hungry? Tired? You want to go home? Too bad. We're burning down everything you ever dreamed of, starting with the made up version of you. You'll burn down houses, and bleed whole cities dry so that the vampire race and the rest of the supernatural can take its place about the human heap."

She blinked, "What bothers you more? That I'm more important than you, or that I could kick your ass, you bitch?"

Bella kneeled and looked her dead in the eye. Her eyes were tinting scarlet now and it wouldn't be too long before her vampire side kicked in in self preservation. After all, which ever side got fed first would be dominate.

"You're caged and when the ritual starts I will laugh as they rip you open and shove blood down your throat. Maybe the wolf pack will be stupid enough to come so they can see you in you real element…"

"You wish," she sneered as Bella turned to leave.

When they came for her, she would resist no matter how much it hurt. When they tried to take her down, pin her to subdue her, she'd struggle and kick in a death dance. She'd scream and sing out every little drop of blood they tried to put in her mouth and when they tried to burn her pride down, she'd fight them until they had no choice but to kill her. She'd be a fighter and die in glory. That is what she would be. She didn't need anyone to save her.

The tears that traced down her face as she gave into the suffocating light didn't mean anything. She didn't need anyone to save her. She didn't want anyone to save her and to hell with life anyway.

Everyone had to die and it was about time she got this cruel twist of fate over with. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

Jacob woke up with tears siding down his face and he shook his dream away. They were breaking her down and soon there would be nothing left of her. He wiped her face as Edward looked over at him.

"Elena is strong," Edward said. "We will reach her in time."

He nodded and swallowed, "You know… now that we're not fighting over Bella and you're helping me save my imprint…. I suppose I can tolerate you."

He laughed, "Well unfortunately for us, our loves are best friends. We might have to do more than just tolerate each other."

He nodded and smirked. He guessed the Quileute version of Elena's fate was right. He was already liking the Cullens more than before.


	17. Phased

They came to get her once the sun had gone down and smiled softly at her curled up form in the center of the cell. Aro allowed Felix to carry her up to the preparation chambers where the most trusted humans were waiting to dress her for the ceremony. They smiled and treated her gently, unbraiding and brushing her hair, bathing her in sweetly scented waters as her hunger continued to weaken her. More than usual, her body was feeding on itself and her wolf side was loosing to the vampire venom. Still at odds, it was all out war and the vampire in her was winning much to the wolf's pain, she had a lot more blood in her body than fat.

They lotioned her up with soft olive oils and who knew what else until her skin was soft and supple as they slid the appointed ceremonial dress over her nude body. Aro had been right in saying it would be a bit tight on her, she was obviously a bit bustier and full hipped than her mother had been. She vaguely wondered what the dress had been used for prior to this night.

The material was soft, almost transparent over her russet-caramel skin. White streaked with blue, it clung to every curve of her, splitting around her hips making it very obvious that she was very naked underneath. The fabric stretched over her chest and shoulders and they wrapped the lengths of cloth remaining around her forearms to her knuckles as makeshift gloves. She'd caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror when they lifted her up and restored the shackles to her wrists. If she wasn't about to be tormented and raped she would admit she looked pretty sexy in the get up. It showed off the curve of her shoulders and somehow, they'd managed to tame her hair into soft waves around an ornate piece in her hair, the crest was unrecognizable to her eyes but that didn't make it any less creepy.

Her feet climbed the women's shoulder's in protest as they pulled her to her feet, slipped, and fell to the ground, barely able to hold her up. Her entire body was weak with hunger and they covered her with a gossamer white robe from head to toe. It was then they pronounced her ready.

_Ready for what? _She thought as she was guided, prodded, and pulled, out of the chamber and down the dark corridors of Volterra.

The vampires lining the pathway all had scarlet eyes of lust as she past them and she swallowed hard. There wasn't much other choice surrounded by a detailed security, not to mention her "chambermaids" that had easily overpowered her. She needed to save her strength for the real battle, resisting that bastard that thought he was going to get lucky.

_As if…_

The pack phased south wind of Volterra and ran across the expanse territory, taking out the vampires scattered on the outer perimeters of the city. Quick, efficient, using the least amount of energy possible. The first phase of the plan was complete.

_I'm coming Elena, _Jacob called and the rest of the pack sympathized with him. It couldn't have been easy keeping his cool, knowing what they were planning to do.

The Cullen family, climbed the terrace from the north, the Logans from the East, and Evan and Faye shared the west with the rest of the pack. The plan was to take out the outer perimeter of Volterra around the Volturi grounds then Evan and Alice would take up surveillance positions as the rest of the group went in for attack, keeping them posted of any changes in activity.

_They're marching her out now._

Evan heard it and hurried his climb and execution. They had to move quickly if they were starting the ceremony already.

_They're marching her out, we need to move faster._

The pack had no qualms about that, sneaking through Volterra streets and catching the guards off guard. By the time they were at their positions for the change in plan, the moon was high in the sky and the scent of lavender, musk, and Elena wafted through the city. Jacob tensed, he didn't like the change in scent he got from her.

Elena and the four maids reached the center of the courtyard filled with snarls of appreciation and lust. She swallowed hard as Aro appeared before her and removed her cloak from her as she glared and struggled against the heavy chains on her limbs. They'd planned for the little bit of strength she'd have left and made the cuffs heavy enough to drain her even more. The courtyard went silent as Bella projected the barrier around the center to keep them in their seats. The expanse of skin revealed was more than enough to send the covenant into a frenzy.

"You look lovely my dear."

"Screw. You." She replied growling at him.

He smiled and appreciated her courage even when there was obvious fear in her eyes.

"Not me, Leo."

She snarled as the gossamer cloak was taken away and she was left to stand there in the flood of moonlight. The wind was cold against her skin, picking up strands of her hair with it and blowing the skimpy little ceremonial dress around her body flashing more skin than before. Just what she needed the entire Volturi covenant getting a look at her body—_Perfect._

"We are here tonight, to usher in a new age!"

They onlookers cheered in agreement and she glanced around in terror. She made that the moment to make a run for it, to the left and around Bella. There was a hiss of silence before Felix and brawny looking vampires lifted her from her feet, struggling, high above their heads as Aro continued his speech. Breezes were going places they never would if she'd dressed herself and more than that, she as pretty sure the other vampire was coping a feel on her ass.

"Where immortals are no longer subjected to the sensibilities of man, but rise above them as their lord and masters! As their predators, no longer hiding in the shadows."

The cheering drowned out her thoughts and a few miles away the wolf pack heard it.

_What the hell is going on? _Sam asked and waited for a reply.

_Aro's speaking, they haven't started the ceremony yet…_Evan replied as Jasper cut through another vampire and the third line of defense was gone—onto the fourth.

While a tedious approach, it was a lot smarter than attacking all at once. They needed to cut down the numbers—Jacob understood that. That didn't mean that ripping the heads of vampires that were probably imagining his imprint naked made it any better. He wanted to _see _her and rip the heads off those who'd taken her away from him. He supposed that he should have put his own name on the list as well. He scoffed that thought away thoughts of her yelling at him made it easier to keep calm as he tore another bloodsucker apart.

"We are at the edge of a new age! Where we, the immortal, the powerful, live in the light—"

"Get your hands off me you sick fucks!" Elena screamed as they set her down on the enlarged Volturi cross table and commenced to chaining her arms down and legs apart.

Bella looked over at her as Aro called her over and she growled as screaming entered her hearing.

"P-Please! Pease no! No! Please~!" The shriek of pain continued as out of the corner of her eyes she same Jane bring the teenager down to his knees and slit his throat over a very large cup. They let him drain and the audience snarled with the scent of blood.

_Oh hell, no!_

While she wasn't exactly in the best position to fight and the scent of fresh blood made her mouth water, she pulled at he chains and struggled as the vampire named Leo came closer. He was bare except for gossamer thin shorts, tenting in front, and she shrieked at his touch. She didn't know why he was chosen and didn't give a damn as he raked over her struggling body and tugged at the already low collar of the dress to lower his lips to her chest in a soft and icy kiss. Her entire body shivered in panic as he continued to kiss down her body through the fabric and toy with her body with a sickening grin. He was sliding the skimpy little thing over her thighs and unzipping it off her body revealing the rest of her naked body to the cold night air and clearly enjoying the view.

More than bloodlust, his eyes filled with a desperate need to fuck her senseless as he licked over the peaks of her breasts and down her torso, closer to the junction of her thighs. She screamed and fought uselessly against his prying hands as he forced her legs apart. The courtyard filled with pants of lust and she was sure this was some type of vampire fantasy, to rape a werewolf. Jane came over to tip the glass over her face and she turned her head away.

"Isabella," Jane called and she appeared above her. "Hold her mouth open."

She smirked and did so. Between the hands on her face forcing her mouth open, the cold hands creeping between her thighs, and the tears she didn't want to cry. Elena never had a chance to close her throat as Jane poured the life blood into her mouth and forced her to swallow, covering her mouth and nose as she tried to reject the taste of blood. Metallic, sweet, disgusting, and delectable, her inner wolf howled in the distance of her mind as her throat tightened and allowed the blood to pass in return for breath. She choked, the burn of the venom taking over and pushing her wolf deeper into darkness, pushing her out of the light. The howl of a real wolf in the distance echoed through her slowly fading mind as her heart slowed. Quick, quick, slow...quick…quick, slow…

"Isabella and Leo, continue the ceremony," Aro ordered as the sound of thundering paws filled the arena and snarls and screams joined it.

Jacob trampled and crushed the immortals statues underneath his paws and the rest of the wolf pack swept over the courtyard like a plague. Isabella had no choice but to put up the barrier as Jane continued to pour the rest of the blood down Elena's throat and nothing more than a few drops spilled from her throat. The feel of vampires dying was a slightly gratifying feeling until he scented fresh blood and a shift in scent. Elena was turning.

Jacob spun around, dodging Felix and leaving him in Faye's capable hands, running head first into Bella's barrier. She grinned behind it as Leo divested himself of clothing and slithered between Elena's quaking thighs and the howl of anguish erupted from Jacob's muzzle. The battle stalled for a moment as the moon was hidden behind another one of those freak storm systems and from Elena's mouth, there was a sound like thunder, nature, and pain all in one. Winds picked up and lightning twisted through the sky, striking down and bouncing around the courtyard off Bella's shield.

Leo smirked, lining himself up with Elena's unprepared, wet, and virgin entrance as her eyes opened a bloody gold. Before he could plunge in, her body shook, shaking the shackles, and her body grew underneath him. Going from tan, hairless, to dark, and furry in moments, she snarled and he moved to thrust before she could phase all the way. The shackles broke and the wolf paw came up to break his face in. She rolled off the table , growling, mouth dripping with human blood and eyes alight with rage. She turned on Jane and stomped her down, lightning touched down to set fallen bodies a light.

"Hey you bitch!"

She stopped and turned on Bella. They were still inside Bella's barrier and surrounded by fire. She snarled and leapt at the vampire, running into the edge of the barrier as Bella continued to taunt her.

"How does it feel? All that power? Is it nice to be a world destroying freak?"

Jacob watched the fight helplessly, throwing his body against the barrier as Elena chased Bella around the circle, blinded by rage and hunger. Her mind was scrambled between the blood in her mouth and her need to protect herself. She'd phased with a mouth full of human blood and was chasing down a vampire, reaching out to the minds of the pack. While most of them were busy, securing the area, and chasing any resisting vampires, he was still trying to get through to her. The moonlight off her black cherry fur made it look on fire, but her eyes it what made him shiver in his fur. She snarled at Bella who looked more than confident that she could take Elena down.

"Face it, no one wants you for anything but to use you! That's right! You're just a tool!"

"Bella remove the damned barrier!" Carlisle yelled through the force field as Elena charged again. Jacob closed his eyes as she slammed into the force field again. Angry or no, she was still only half and she wasn't used to it yet.

_Elena listen to me, _he said softly, knowing some part of her heard him calling out, reaching for her hands as she sunk down into the confusion in her body. Where was she?

He felt like he was sweating blood in all this anxiety, starving for her to listen to him. Bella looked over at them and chuckled as Elena struggled to her feet. He would have warned her but it was too late, Elena had pounced and taken her down, the barrier evaporated and Jacob tackled Elena off Bella as Esmerelda subdued Bella with much glee. Her glare kept Bella silent and still on the ground as Edward came over to kiss her gently. It was definitely a turn on to see her like that.

The wolf pair rolled, with Jacob howling as she scratched and bit him, making him bleed. Their eyes met through the haze of anger and she whimpered a little at his pain. Her inner wolf recognized him as her imprint, her best friend, even if she didn't. He phased human, pulling a Volturi cloak around his waist and running his fingers through the fur as she licked the shoulder wound and whined underneath his gently touch. She cold, despite her furry state and he tried not let the worry show, she didn't need that. She need assurance and love and he'd be damned if he held back on that.

"It's not like I don't deserve it… shh…" he whispered. "Someone get me something for her to wear?"

He'd said it without breaking eye contact with her, trying to soothe the madness behind those blood-gold eyes until they faded into amber and her eye began to slide shut. Alice came over with a large Volturi cloak and a pair of pants for him as she phased back to human and was wrapped in the cloak tightly. Her sleeping breath calmed him a little and he pulled on the pants given, and scooped her into his arms. Her skin was freezing against his and he hoped that holding her would warm her up as he wiped the blood from her cheeks and throat. Even if it didn't he doubted that her was going to let her go. He couldn't.

For the first time in a long time, he looked at her. His love, his imprint, his best friend, his sanity and insanity, sleeping in his arms and he decided that he liked the idea of spending the rest of eternity…or however long they had together. She turned towards him a little, reaching up place a hand over his slightly aching and quickly healing shoulder. She was always worrying about everyone but herself, he loved it. He loved every centimeter of her, inside and out, even if she did drive him crazy with anger, lust, and love all at once. He kissed her forehead and shifted her weight closer to his body, heading towards the group of people that had become like family without looking away from her. She really was incredible.


	18. All I Wanted Was You

He realized the mistake he'd made every time he called her a blood traitor when he saw her phase with a mouth full of blood. If she wasn't in the middle she would have betrayed her blood, her parents, her friends. If she wasn't in the middle, she wasn't Elena, she wasn't _his_ Elena, the one he'd imprinted on and teased when they were younger because he liked her. Without the balance in her she wasn't the Elena that fixed his car and protected him endlessly, even when he was being stupid. But none of that could make it any better. None of that could dispel the worry coursing through his mind.

Watching her sleep helped a little though seeing her eyes open would have helped even more. She was the end of the divide between shape shifter and vampire and she hadn't even known it. He regretted every fight and relished every dream as a sign of his stupidity He wondered version of her would wake up. The wolf, the vampire, or his imprint? Only time would tell. But who ever it was, he would love her, hold her, apologize and serve her until she had forgiven him. Even if that meant they would spend the rest of their lives bickering with her foot on his back telling him to "mush," he would do that. He had to, he needed her. For now, he needed to make a bed for her.

After the raid on the Volturi place, they'd bundled her up and let the surviving members of the Volturi be dealt with by the Cullens, that included Bella. Jacob carried Elena's robe covered body out of the Volturi headquarters and to the closest hotel to make sure she got medical attention from Carlisle. Her skin had been cold, even as they'd washed the blood from her mouth and hours had passed since the ritual had been interrupted. Alice had bought her some clothes and dressed her, letting Jacob back in only after she'd been properly bathed, dressed and wrapped in blankets. She hadn't stirred despite all the activity and lay in his arms in a dead sleep since she'd passed out. Carlisle said that her body was fighting the urge to absorb the blood and burn off the venom in her system. Jacob didn't give a damn, so long as she would wake up soon.

They stayed in Volterra a little longer before Rosalie could manage a trip back and they could get to the private airport. Edward had asked him his opinion on dealing with Bella. He considered Poor Charlie, killed in cold blood by his own daughter and said, "What would Esmerelda suggest?" He never heard about what they decided, but knowing Esmerelda, Evan, and Faye who were extremely pissed off about what Bella had done, it couldn't have been pretty. He was getting antsy, seeing her sleeping so much. Sometimes she made noises that tricked him, but rarely had it been anything but his imagination. Rather than running to the airport, the pack climbed in the Grand Theft Auto-ed cars Alice procured and allowed the vampires to drive them back to the airport. He'd carried her up into the cabin and kept his arms around her as much as possible, wrapping her in a thick scarlet Volterra cloak and keeping her against him to fill the space between her and the cloak with his heat.

When they arrived back in Forks after a two day trip in the air, Alice agreed to drive them back in Bella's repaired old truck with Jacob holding Elena in the back seat and Bella in Jasper's trunk. How she got there? He didn't care. Alice dropped them off in front of Elena's house and he carried her in past Joshua who was passed out at the dining room table. He awoke and paled at his baby sister in Jacob's arms.

"She's resting," he said. "She should be fine."

"If I try to take her from you and kick you out, would you punch me?"

Jacob blinked, "No. I'd kill you."

He nodded fearing as much and allowed him to take her upstairs to Elena's room. After he'd settled her into bed and turned on the electric blanket to wrap her in, Joshua came up the stairs. Her bedroom had been in boxes for weeks, and he had no doubts about the airplane ticket still waiting for her. He'd found it a miracle that the blankets had been on the bed and realized Joshua's scent mixed with hers and tears on the bed.

"She'd not going to cancel that ticket, "Joshua said from behind him.

"Yes she will," he replied, gripping her cold hand in his own. "She has to."

After that Joshua had not come back to bother him. Sam and the rest of the pack had come buy separately and together, he'd heard them downstairs somewhere in between staring at her and jumping at every shift of her eyes behind her eyelids. They were worried, he knew that, but he wasn't going to leave her side for anything less than necessary. Her mp3 stereo system had been playing as ambience and a way to keep him awake for the last few days. It'd been… three maybe four days since they came back and he hadn't slept or eaten since then. When he wasn't praying to the gods of the earth, Jesus, and whoever else he could think of, he was screaming at her, unconscious form in between singing along to her playlist. He'd learned "Decode" and "My Heart" first and understood why she loved them so much. "Untouched" and other fairly sad and fitting love songs played as well. He found out that the playlist was named "Jacob Black" and it made sense then why the songs fit them so perfectly. She had an ear for music.

"_Hah hah, shut up Es'~. All right this is us doing my first cover for Paramore's new C.D._"

He swallowed hard, he knew what the song was and loved it more in her voice than in Paramore's lead singer. But her voice in the song was sadder and it made him hurt, made him angry. He screwed up! He got it! He screwed up big time couldn't she stop indirectly rubbing it in god damnit?

_Think of me when you're out when you're out there. I'll beg you nice from my knees. And when the world treats you way too fairly, well it's a shame I'm a dream._

"Que Quowle," he whispered to her unconscious body. "Why can't just this once you cooperate and open your eyes! I'm sorry god damnit!"

It was one of those times again when he was trying to decide to the sounds of her music if he was crying or just extremely angry. He decided he was a little bit of both and that damned song wasn't helping. He had been on his knees, praying, begging, whatever god was there and her to forgive him and bring her back to him and then her pained voice came through the speakers. This song hadn't come on very often but when it did it made him listen in silence. He listened to her pain and it resonated in his heart. For the last week, his wolf had been howling in agony and he'd been singing himself awake and positive. It hadn't worked too well when this song came on.

The world had treated him way to fairly and ripped his heart out without warning and without care, but she had been a dream. Trying to protect him, warn him, and comfort him when he needed. She was in every way perfect for him. Strong where he was weak, knowledgeable when he was an idiot, perfect genetically and his exact opposite, she was his best friend and the love his life and he was losing her to this cruel twist of fate and the world's apathy.

"_All I wanted was you… All I wanted was you…_" He sung along softly, instinctually, and spun around to her still sleeping body.

"I'm tired of this Elena! I am your alpha! You will listen to me, damnit! I'm sorry!"

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times. And fall asleep on the couch… Wake up early to black and white re runs… That escape from my mouth._

"I'm sorry about everything I ever said! I'm sorry god damnit for not listening to you. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

_"All I wanted was you~ oh. All I wanted was you~ oh oh. All I wanted was you~ oh. All I wanted was you~ oh oh."_

"All I wanted was you to stay and that was all I ever wanted and I fucked up. I get it! I promised you I wouldn't fuck up anytime soon and less than an hour after saying that I fucked up! I get it! You're pissed off at me! But damnit…Please," he whimpered pitifully, dropping to his knees.

_"I could follow you to the beginning, just to reel at the start. Maybe then we'd remember to slow down at all of our favorite parts."_

"Please, forgive me! Please! Just wake up god damnit!" He'd grabbed her by then and started to shake her, Sam and Paul had been down stairs and rushed up the stairs to see what was going on. The first thing they'd heard was Elena's voice through the speakers.

"_All I wanted was you~ oh! all I wanted was you~ooh, All I wanted was you ~oh! All I wanted was you~oh… All I wanted was you…oh~oh~…_"

"I'M SORRY SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!"

"Jake!" Paul cried pulling him back and off Elena, still screaming at her unconscious form on the bed. Sam pushed him back and closed the door, down the stairs still struggling.

"Let me go Paul! Let go! Let me go god damnit!" He screamed as Sam opened the door and they hauled Jacob out the door past the confused Joshua.

"Sorry about this," Sam said as they left and Jacob screamed, tearing at Paul's overbearing strength as Sam caught his legs and hauled him towards his home.

"Let me go," he screeched breaking free and running right into Sam who tripped him, pushed him down to the forest floor, and sat on him.

The two sane werewolves looked at each other, "This is going to take a bit of time."

"Get off me," Jacob snarled.

"So you can go in there and shake the life out of Elena? I don't think so. Carlisle said she needs time to fight it, you have to let her be Jacob."

He growled still struggling as Esmerelda pulled up and walked over to them with Alice. After the battle they decided that the Cullens really weren't all that bad and so they were allowed to step over the boundaries of the treaty to visit Elena.

"What's going on here?" Esmerelda asked, seeing the issue.

"Jacob's loosing his mind. You know, imprint withdrawal and all that."

It was more than that. He hadn't had a chance to kiss his imprint, to hold her for real, to nuzzle her the way his inner wolf needed to, that combined with lack of sleep, hunger, stress, adrenaline, and fear made for a crazy shape shifter.

"He looks hungry."

"He hasn't eaten since we got Elena. He needs food, a shower, and a lot of sleep before we're letting him anywhere near Elena."

Jacob roared his frustration but was far too tired to phase. His body stopped thrashing as the lack of sleep began to kick in and he went to sleep with his Alpha still sitting on him. Esmerelda laughed at his sleeping face with glee. He looked like a puppy as they picked him up and carried him home, depositing him on his sad excuse for a bed. He was way too big for it but that didn't seem to matter. Sam huffed, the puppy had gotten a hell of a lot bigger.

"So did you all decide what to do with Bella?" Paul asked.

Esmerelda pouted, "Carlisle won't let me kill her. He said something about letting her go free."

Alice didn't look very happy either. Paul nodded almost fearing for what Bella would do since she was free. It was no secret that she certainly despised the Cullen women and Elena… it seemed that she hadn't cared about any of them and since Jacob had stopped caring about her, it didn't matter. The girls waved goodbye and headed over to Elena's for a quick check up and went back to the Cullen house.

Edward looked up from his piano as she entered the room and turned around and approached him. She settled into his lap comfortably and kissed him gently.

_Had a nice visit?_

_The puppy's going crazy without her. She'll be sticking around until he fucks up again._

He chuckled at that and leaned up to kiss her lips again, dragging his lips down until he reached her neck and kissed again. The soft pecks turned into nips, suction soon and a surprised breath escaped her mouth, and she squirmed in his lap.

**_Edward_**_…_her thought came a bit breathier than she anticipated and she felt him snicker as her mind got cloudy for a moment.

_Ah, ah… same rules still apply._

_You cock tease,_ he laughed out loud at her pouting face and pulled her all the way onto his lap. _Why do you like doing this to yourself so much?_

_I'm from the 1900's sweetheart—_

_So am I._

_But you're Italian._

"And what's that got to do with anything? You act like I haven't had enough time to get over what happened. I'm 107, sweetheart, that's a long ass time to deal with trauma."

He blinked at her speaking voice and smiled, "You're really distracted aren't you?"

"Sometimes."


	19. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Jacob woke up to the sound of rain on his window pane and sat up. He groaned as his stomach roared and he felt the weakness in his limbs. He definitely needed some food. On his dresser, his alarm clock read four o'clock in the afternoon on October 27th. He'd slept for a whole day and he felt like it. He rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to wash up, walking right pass the beeping telephone with the car sitting beside it.

He turned on the shower and stood under the punishingly hot spray, shivering. Hi entire body was throbbing and he knew he needed food. He needed to see Elena too but knowing his Alpha he was watching his every move. If he didn't do as told, he'd never get out of his house. So he washed his hair, scrubbed the battle's dirt and grime of his skin and walked out, slinging a dark blue towel around his waist as he wrung his hair out over his shoulder. It was growing back pretty quickly, now just below his shoulders, it would probably be to his shoulder blades before the beginning of the Spring Term. Yay, college.

He wondered briefly where Elena was heading to as he got dressed and went to answer the knock on his door. Billy Black had gone out apparently, were to he didn't know, so when he pushed the "Play Messages" Button on the answering machine and opened the door, the unexpected looked him in the face. Isabella Swan looked at him with blood red eyes as the voicemail messages went off.

_You have two new messages._

Her scent was doused by the rain, but it still made it to his nose. He forced down a growl as he stared her in the face. She was definitely a vampire now, the same vampire that had almost killed Elena, gotten her raped, and made him lose her in the first place.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said softly as the answering machine started playing.

_First new message from—**The Lunes. **_

"You've got three minutes to tell me why I shouldn't kill you," he replied and listening to the message more than her.

He had no time for this, he wanted to see Elena again and make sure she was all right. He had too much to tell her, far too much to explain with words and hadn't thought about his course of action yet. Isabella was in his way and he told her so. The cut of his eyes and the darkness on his face, he wasn't in the mood to hear her out. He wasn't in the mood to see her and she was definitely in his way.

She almost flinched at his cold eyes. Jacob would never look at her like that before. What changed? Had he stopped loving he because she couldn't die? All he had to do was to keep phasing in order to stay with her. She didn't really see the problem. Everyone could be happy so long as she got what she wanted. Maybe she'd be able to convince him to kill Elena too? Maybe.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way treated you. I hope we can still be friends."

He scoffed. _Friends? _They had never been _friends._ She came into his life and kept him by her side to make her feel less alone at Forks, he stayed in fascination and hope to forget Elena when she went away. When she returned she looked like she didn't even recognize him. She'd turned him into a rebound boyfriend _twice_ and more than that she tried to kill him. No they had never been _friends_.

**_Hey Jacob, you probably don't want to talk to me and that's fine, but I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving Forks today. I don't think I'll ever come back either._**

"Never," he replied and spun around at the sound of Elena's voice through the speaker.

_Leaving? _She couldn't be leaving, they'd just gotten back. He had to stop her, it was getting closer to five, if he hurried he might be able to make it to the airport to stop her from doing something they both regretted. He tossed his towel on the sofa and pulled on a t-shirt as Bella walked in uninvited and kept talking.

"But you're friends with Alice and them, why can't we still be friends? I love you!"

**_Don't bother looking for me, and tell that to my brother and the rest of the pack too. This is goodbye, for good._**

_End of the first message._

"You didn't love me. You didn't ever love me, you wanted me, there's a difference," he said between looking for a matching shoe and scribbling a note for Billy. The next message started after he'd signed his name and a P.S. _No I've not been kidnapped._

_Next message from **Sam Uley.**_

**_Hey Jake, I don't know if you're up, yet but get your ass to Seattle airport! Elena's flight leaves at six! We're heading there now and we'll try to stall but hurry up!_**

_End of message. There are no more messages._

He swallowed hard and looked at the clock, not really paying attention to whatever Bella was whining and crying about as he went to find his keys. He would have ran but that would take a hell of a lot of explaining as he ran out of the house ignoring Bella's protest and crossed the lot to the Rabbit. He hoped he could get there in time. He had to, he needed her more than he needed to breathe. Leaving her alone now wasn't an option. Not after fighting all that time for her.

"Why don't you love me anymore? Is it that mutt, Elena? That whore doesn't even want you! She's leaving, isn't she? Why can't we be together anymore?"

He growled at her as her cold hand came over his on the door to his car. He was already annoyed by her presence and now she had to do this. She was getting in the way of him getting to Elena now rather than just being whiny. Now he was getting ready to kill her. He didn't know what the hell was going through her head, but what ever delusion it was he hated it.

"If you don't move, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"You will stay," Bella said. "Just let her go Jacob!"

"She's my imprint you bitch, I can't let her go! Furthermore, you're a backstabbing murderous bitch! You tried to kill me, you killed your parents and who knows who else!"

"I did it so I could live as long as you—"

"You did it because you wanted to be a vampire with no ties. You did it to be someone else. But you're still the same, whiny, selfish, bitch that I was a fool to let trick me into heartbreak. No more."

She growled and backhanded him in her rage and he crashed across the yard. She was on him in minutes, choking him. She loved him, his body, his smile, everything about him. She loved his strength and she needed him now that Edward and the Cullen family hated her guts. She needed someone to cover for and he was the best distraction she could ever have on her arm.

"First Edward, and now you. Why can't you men just stay the same? Edward wouldn't give me what I wanted and now you're refusing me for that bitch? No, I'm not going to let you."

He could feel his consciousness slipping away and he barely got a glance at his watch. Damn near five o'clock and it was a hell of a drive from the Reservation to Seattle airport. He didn't have time for this. He would have phased, but the prospect of finding more clothes wasn't appealing, not to mention he still hadn't eaten. Not a good idea unless he wanted his stomach to eat him whole.

"You're coming with me as my new pet, and you're going to like it."

Alice had seen the decision and sped over with Esmerelda who took much joy in the idea of killing Bella. When they arrived Jacob had been thrown to the ground and was being suffocated by Bella's pale hands. Esmerelda had flying kicked the girl off Jacob with a laugh of triumph.

"Hands of El's man!" Bella charged at her as he rolled to his feet and scrambled for his keys.

"Get in the car! Alice will drive you!" She yelled, fending off Bella's attacks.

Jacob broke into a run, into Emmett's jeep as Bella managed one solid hit to Esmerelda's face. From her expression, Bella was dead. Esmerelda's hand came crashing through Bella's face which shattered in the falling rain. She stepped back as lightning touched down and grinned. Even far away she and Elena were in tune. Forgetting that she hopped in the back of the jeep and Alice floored it. With a full tank of gas an less than an hour to reach Seattle airport, it wasn't exactly a matter for choice.

_Flight number 213, now boarding._

Elena sighed a breath of relief and got out of her seat. That was her flight. She looked out into rainy Seattle and bid it goodbye for the last time. She was more than ready to leave and live out her days somewhere peaceful. Enroll in college for a while and get a job overseas where no one knew her. No where near Italy though…It would be a nice change. She might even actually go into singing rather than engineering.

She'd left her baby at home with the rest of her things and took only her cash, a few toiletries, and her wallet. She wouldn't need much to start a new life other than a transcript and a diploma, her passport and other documentation of who she was. She wanted to get into college after all. She handed the lady her boarding pass and got on the plane, choosing a seat next to a bunch of giggling teenaged girls. She sat back, closed her eyes, and let sleep wash over her. She didn't need to watch the take off, she was sad enough as it was.

Sam, Joshua, and Paul arrived at Seoul airport looking for flight 213. They rushed to the screen to read the flight information. _Flight 213: Departed_ popped out to them and their entire moods shriveled as the sound of heavy footsteps rounded the corner followed by lighter ones entered his hearing. Sam swallowed the anxiety of letting Jacob know and turned around. He looked like hell, soaked and slowly drying, hair sticking to his face and a little muddy, huffing with bruises around his neck.

"Bella," he offered in explanation pointing to his neck. "Where's Elena?"

"Where's Bella?" He asked as the boy leaned against the screen to catch his breath.

"Dead," he huffed. "Where is Elena?"

They swallowed and Sam cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Jake… but… it looks like she planned for this…"

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked looking him in his eyes as Sam clapped him on his shoulder.

"She's gone, her flight left at 5:15 not 6:15…She changed the itinerary on her computer to trick us," Sam explained. "She's gone."

Those words crashed into his soul, just like before. Just like when Bella had left—no, this was deeper, darker, deadlier. There was no amount of running to soothe this pain. Even if he broke every bone in his body, that wouldn't have made it hurt any less. He didn't hear Sam's voice as everything went out of focus and they lowered him to the ground before he crashed on his face and the tears started coming. His mind was stuck in repeat, everything relating to her flashing before his eyes, through the sound of his pitiful voice.

_Gone? She can't be gone…She's my imprint…Gone? She can't be gone…She's my imprint. Gone? She can't be gone…She's my imprint. I love her; all I ever wanted was her. All I ever needed was her. She can't be gone. She's my imprint… How am I supposed to live—breathe, exist without her? Gone? She can't be gone…She's my imprint…_

Sam hauled him up to his feet and helped him to a bench. Paul made a quick food run with Alice as Jacob slumped over his knees with the realization of it.

"Where was she going?" Sam asked, rubbing Jacob's back to console him. It may have looked a little weird but there wasn't much else he could do. The tears were going to increase his headache even more than lack of food until Paul came back with something edible, or his tears stopped, there wasn't much else to do.

"Somewhere on this route but… she could get off anywhere with all the layovers on the flight she booked," Esmerelda said. "She really planned not to be found easily."

Jacob remained silent, eating what was offered and pushing off any assistance to get back to the cars. He rode back with Paul, Joshua, and Sam in Paul's truck. He sat in the bed of it being slapped around by the rain and wind and closing his eyes as the cool breezes pulling at his clothing and hair. It was as close as he was going to get to Elena for a long time so long as his brain was still scrambled and his body was still hungry. When he did find her again, he was going to tie her down to something extremely heavy, maybe three or four engine blocks all linked together by lengths of chain. Would that keep his dear Elena in one place? Maybe.

His shoulder twitched in memory of when she bit him and tasted his blood. The Sickness, Sam called it, would be setting in soon, probably faster because of the insanity he'd been put through the past few weeks. The emotional strain of loosing his imprint would only be accelerated.

_Don't be a baby, Jakey-boy…_

He smiled at the all too real illusion of Elena sitting in front of him. This was how it started with Sam. Illusions and delusions came first, then there were dreams that were way too real, when you woke up you'd wake up screaming. Then slowly, the insanity would set it. Sam lasted four days before… so maybe Jacob would have the same time span… maybe. Given the fact that he had been under a lot of mental and emotional stress dealing with Elena, he probably had less than that.

_Elena… come back_, he whimpered and climbed out of the truck with his pack mates following him inside.

"You alright?" Billy Black greeted seeing his sons face.

He swallowed miserably and shook his head, walking to his room. He needed a bit of alone time. A lot of alone time.

Sam sighed and explained for him as Jacob closed the door behind him, "Elena's plane left with her on it and we have no idea where she could have gone."

Billy hissed and glanced towards his son's door. There was no noise coming from the other side and he knew why. When he'd lost his wife, there'd been days when nothing made sense except his children and he hadn't imprinted on her. He can't fathom what Jacob must be feeling at the moment until he heard the pluck of a guitar and sighed. It wasn't a song he'd ever heard before, but from the pain in the strumming it was one that made him think of Elena.

"We'll keep looking for her," Sam said. "We'll find her before it sets in."

"I hope so."

Elena's flight landed in sunny Los Angeles, apparently her mood didn't affect the weather here which was good. She got off the plane and was glad to be back in the sunlight. She took a cab back to their old house and opened the door with shaky hand. The house had always been their family home and she and her brother never had any intention on selling it. Ever. It was their safe haven and last resort beside the house in Forks. She didn't intend to stay for long, going home would be too obvious if she wanted to stay hidden. Walking up the stairs, she headed to her parents' room and inhaled the scent that lingered there. The room was bare as was most of the house. When they died, she and Joshua had packed away their things in the boxes in the closet and never went in the room again.

She needed answers now. opening the closet, dust filled the air and she reached for the box marked "Mom's stuff." With shaky hands she opened the fairly large box and began a look through her history. The first this she found was a pin. A very ornate flower and crest pin meant for hair. She swallowed upon rubbing away the dust over it.

It was the same crest as the pin the Volturi put in her hair merely a week before.

Jacob had played his guitar for about an hour, letting the melody of Elena's voice sing him to sleep in his mind.

She was there again, up on stage looking at him with those eyes that said she loved him. Those full lips were moving, singing, or saying something but he couldn't hear anything but their hearts beating and silence. They were meant to be together. When she vanished, he woke up with a start, sending his guitar rolling off his lap and onto the floor.

It had only been a few hours…If this is what waited for him for the rest of his life, he might as well die now.

Elena swallowed her tears and grabbed the backpack in the closet. Why it was there she couldn't remember, she put the package with her name on it inside after carefully rewrapping it and placed the ornate pin in her bag before pulling out her cell phone and making a call as she finished packing up her bag. It was decided.


	20. Untouched

October 31st came suddenly without anyone seeing or hearing Jacob Black. Quil marched up to his house an hour before their Graduation and pulled him out of bed forcefully. The sickness hadn't sunk in all the way yet, but Jacob wasn't complaining. He sort of welcomed the distracting madness creeping through his system, his mind, it was deep enough to help him forget at least sometimes. The pain kept him conscious.

They sat through the ceremony and grabbed their diploma. Jacob marched up to the stage and gave the principal a firm hand shake. The world was starting to spin around him, but that wasn't what made him so stoic. His hallucinations were escalating to the point that Elena was standing on the stairs waiting to shake his hand in congratulations. It took an act of God, Parliament, and the U.S. Congress to make him not howl, growl, and phase on stage. He hoped the rest of his day would end in a better distraction, sure enough fate delivered in the form of a very chipper vampire family.

The Cullens and their associates dragged him to the mall for Halloween costume shopping. As he would need it for Alice's party and the Halloween bash at the Nightmare the next day. That was if he managed to get out of bed and hold his sanity long enough. The pack was already starting to worry, he was showing sign a bit early considering that Sam had lasted four days. They expected Jacob to last longer, but they could see that wasn't the case. While he was on the Reservation, they checked on him constantly and didn't leave him alone until he took of through the woods and lost them in the trees. They may have been wolves, but water was water and by the time they'd reached the beach, the Cullen crew had already kidnapped him.

"Perk up, it's Halloween," Esmerelda said happily, with a mischievous smile.

He looked up not caring in the least bit as Alice pulled and prodded him into the dressing room. Not very ironically, they decided on werewolf for him and vampire for Edward. He tried to cheer up, but was finding it extremely impossible, at least he'd be walking around not so different than he always had: mostly naked with tennis shoes on. His costume was comprised of ripped jeans and a artfully ripped shirt that only buttoned up half way. Edward wore all black with fake fangs; he looked like a throw back from ancient days.

"Convincing," he remarked.

Edward sneered at him, "Shut up."

Somehow, they'd become almost friends with Esmerelda still there to poke a prod them into proximity. He liked Esmerelda, only because she reminded him very little of Elena, Alice too.

Okay so he was lying, they reminded him way too much of Elena and it was killing him, but it was as close as he was going to get for a very long time. Combined, they were enough to keep the hallucinations to a minimum and his sorrow on max. He'd rather be a sad puppy than a rabid one, apparently he was cuter that way. They dropped him off at Sam's house and the vampires headed back to play host and set up for the party.

Alice was red headed pixie, complete with wings, Esmerelda was.. a ballerina? He guessed from the shoes and Rosalie was Lady Macbeth… how fitting. Carlisle and Esme had left to let the kids have their party and Alice had far too much fun setting up the sound system, refreshments, a D.J. and everything else. Jasper somehow found an accurate replica of a Confederate solider uniform and Emmett was a vampire slayer, much to Jacob's humor. Most of the prep time was Emmett whacking Edward over the head with his plastic gun and setting up the band to play. Apparently, the man had been watching a Vampire anime called Vampire Knight and the boys had to get changed for the night.

The party was well on its way by the time the werewolves made it to the party. The band had been playing for a good hour and sounds reverberated through the house. Jacob followed up the group as they vanished into the party scene and the sounds of a familiar song came into his ears. Violin and quick at that he walked into it and he swore he had déjà vu as Alice grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowd towards the stage. The sorrow welled up a bit more and he was sure he'd been howling in agony soon if that crushing force on his heart didn't let up. He recognized the song as one that Elena sung often, it was also on his playlist…He chuckled a little and let her drag him deeper into the sea of people and trying to push down the tears threatening to spring up and the insanity waiting to pounce on his unsuspecting mind. Then he felt it.

The first pulse like a wave over him, knocking his defenses down and letting the wolf loose in his head. He stopped, keeping his eyes down as his body started to spin out of control. Just her, just her, Elena, El', baby, sweetheart, his love, his imprint, Elena Elena Elena Elena…_Elena._ A whimper swelled up in his throat and he felt his legs go weak under him. That was when he heard it.

"I go ooh ooh you go ah ah…"

His head sprung up at the sound and his legs went rigid. The chanting, the screaming, the agony, was subsiding and he knew this couldn't be a hallucination, she would have been right there in front of him if it was. He swallowed hard and pulled away from Alice's arms, pushing through the crowd and marching up to the stage where he could see her behind the mike stand, singing into the mike and rocking to the song. He gulped and she glanced at him with those eyes that he loved so much. She was here, here, _here_.

Here dancing and singing on stage in that tight military-esque costume complete with thigh holsters, strap up boots, a army green Valero vest, and skintight forest green overalls over a tight black tube top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and there were streaks of black tar over her face. The ensemble was completed with a bright red tie hanging off the side of her face, black leather fingerless biker gloves, and black buckles around her upper arms. She was here to make him crazy with love and lust, here to make him jealous by having he male population in the room ogle her. She was here to show off the toned expanse of skin she had, _not_ in California. Not anywhere else in the world and he wasn't going to let her go.

He rounded the stage and she watched him warily out of the corner of her eye as he hopped up onto the platform in his torn clothing and refused to admit he looked sexy with his hair falling in his eyes and over his muscled shoulders. She swallowed but continued singing, looking at Esmerelda in a panic who smirked in Edward's arms from the back of the crowd. It was something she would have to deal with on her own from the look on her friends faces as they watched him march up to her.

She felt like she was on fire from the caress and appreciation of hi gaze. Damn, did he really have to look at her like she was a piece of meat? She realized that they were on better terms, and it was a shock for her to be back, but was that lust or blood-lust in his eyes? Maybe both, hell she'd seen enough of that weird combination and the situation was going to work of her. Love or not, imprint or not.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much. That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you! I feel so untouched right now. I need you so much some how I can't forget you. Go crazy from the moment I met you!"

She turned her head, staring at him striding across taped down chords looking like he was going to explode with some indescribable emotion, burning in his eyes. She ignored him to the moment that he was towering over her and her heat was soaking in the right side of her body. The group in front of the stage, stared up in shock and the rest of the band faded out, stopping the song just after the chorus leaving her singing alone for a moment before he took the mike from her hands.

"See you, breathe you, I want to be be you. A la la la a la la la. You can take take t-t-take take time—hey—mmph!"

He'd thrown down the mike and covered her lips with his own and a cheer erupted in the Cullen house as he pulled her close and cupped her face in his hands, not taking no for an answer. She almost screamed at the flood of passion rushing through her as he caught her hands in his and restrained her from hitting him. Elena wouldn't admit to the moan he swallowed in a million years, or to pulling him desperately closer and contemplating jumping him on stage. That sickening, maddening, attraction roared inside him and the insanity subsided from the moment she was in his arms, whimpering in his grasp. Was it supposed to feel this way? This… intense? Jacob didn't wonder at the head over heels sensation coursing through him. No, he didn't need to. He'd been through Imprinting 101, she was the one that was a little more than late to class.

His hands traced the curve of her bare back sending chills down her spine as his hands snuck underneath the Valero style vest she wore over her military costume, a low growl of appreciation rumbled in his chest. She was his damnit, and he would make it so in her mind as well. She grunted, pushing at his shoulders as it was obvious people were staring, but he pulled her closer and they ended up tripping over the mike chord, falling on the ground where she had no chance to get away. He wasn't done yet.

"Jac—" He cut her off, shoving his tongue in her mouth and holding her harms above her head as she struggled against him.

He outweighed her by a good fifty pounds… that added on to his strength left her close to powerless under him. She didn't really have a chance to get him off without him wanting to get off. Not with the hard length of his body pressing down on her and the struggle making him rub sensually against her. Her entire body reacted to him, arching up and parting for him. Her foot found purchase in the haze of hormones and attraction and she pushed off with as much strength as she could muster successfully flipping them over and sitting up so she had a chance to scream at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screeched, her face tinted red with embarrassment and he sat up, still holding her small hands with one of his own. Being as big as he was, definitely had perks.

"I imprinted on you, "he said low enough for only her to here it and she stopped, struggling long enough to blink at him as she slid down from his hips to sitting comfortably in his lap. "While I admit I do not always like you, I will always love you my dear Elena."

While the more animalistic part relished the feel of her soft curves in his lap and her legs around his waist, his human brain smiled and kissed her cheeks, placing more all over her face until she pushed at his shoulders again and the wolf pack whooped and hollered at the two on stage. She flushed and pushed him down before getting up and kicking him over the edge of the stage and grabbing the microphone. He landed with a thud and groan. Damnit, that was the reason he didn't say it the way he wanted to, he knew how she'd react and how touchy she was about this entire thing. Maybe when they got married he'd say what the really wanted to say. Then again, who was to say that she wouldn't stay as touchy as she as she was now?

"I will throttle you, later." She hissed lifting the mike to her mouth a Jacob got up and grinned at her.

"I won't leave you untouched, I promise."

She twitched and started up the band again with the first few notes of "Miracle" by Paramore. Jacob joined the cheering pack at the back of the room and every other male in the room glared at him. He grinned in triumph, watched her on stage with a wolf's possessiveness, and swallowed with every shift of hip and shift in note. God she was beautiful up there, his, and singing. She looked like she belonged there. Though he imagined her belonging in his arm even more.

Three songs later and her shift was over, Luke took over as lead singer and she climbed down off platform. They found each other without much aid, drawn together and wanting each other near. After a separation and the stress of it all, their wolves found each other much to Elena's discontent and Jacob's joy. He didn't want to spend more time than necessary away from her or her warm embrace. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her onto the patio to speak to her. With Luke rocking his shift and his rock star costume, the patio was clear. She pulled away turning away from him and he waited for her to speak. The tenseness in her shoulders told him she was more than afraid of what he wasn't too sure. He supposed the idea of having someone that will conform to whatever you need for the rest of your life could be a bit of a shocker, but it was her fault. If she was in the pack she would've experienced Imprinting 101 and they would not have had any of this to deal with. But of course, his life was never easy… a least it wasn't easy before Devoting himself to her well being for the rest of his life seemed like a pretty easy path to him right now, even if they did fight a lot.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. Bathed in moonlight and leaning against the railing in his ripped clothing, he looked every part of a werewolf. _Her _werewolf, her mind automatically corrected. She wasn't stupid, that kiss was more than just lust, there was something else hiding just beneath the surface, a deep need to be by her side, to hold her, to love her. Given that they had just been fighting and her best friend killed the long time love of his life, it was a bit creepy. Looking at him again, her she wolf growled with desire. The impressive fake scar on his shoulder only helped the look, but his build made her mouth water. She huffed a breath and spun around. She'd never admit that, and instead of telling him how much her wolf was howling for him too, she said something completely in character for her.

His eyes widened at her words and he had to resist laughing.

"Don't think you're off the hook for treating me like you have been just because you've imprinted on me. I'm still not convinced. Furthermore, you're going to pay for that stunt, do you understand how embarrassing that is being molested on stage?"

He smiled instead and got off the railing to extend his hand to her. It wasn't hesitant, turned up so his finger pointed towards the sky and confident. There was something to be said for a man that knew what he wanted and had the confidence to assure himself that it was already his. She took it and almost tripped as he pulled her against him. Jacob leaned forward to tease her a little. The instincts were kicking in and Elena looked like a woman who really just needed a man to make her feel safe, like the woman she was, like the goddess she was and that she was worth protecting at all costs. What she really needed was to feel like she could give up some control and still be in control.

"You can punish me all you want," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe and sending a shiver down her spine.

"Hold it there wolf boy," she said pushing him back and placing a finger to his lips before he moved to kiss her. "There are a few ground rules to dating me."

He blinked. Did she really just say that? Dating? He didn't think what they had was dating. Not at all. On the contrary, they might as well have already been married given the fact that she was his imprint. Did she skip Imprinting 101 or did Emily not give her the handbook? He'd remember to tell her to go talk to Emily after tonight.

"I'll bite," he said, amused. "What are they?"

"Number One: I can take care of myself, so none of that macho bullshit. Two: if you even think about trying to force me to do anything I don't want to, you will feel the wrath of four inch heels and a baseball bat."

"Right, because you haven't already been kidnapped."

Silence filled the space between his retort and her continuing.

"Three: If you're going to be a smart ass, then consider yourself dumped," she growled and looked at him. "Four: This is no way means I am joining ranks with the pack. Deal with it. And Five: I don't plan on a forever with you…until I know you're serious."

He blinked and pecked her on the cheek. "Well, I have a response to each of those rules if you don't mind."

She crossed her arms.

"Humor me," he said and she nodded in approval.

"Number One: I will protect you so long as you are my imprint. If any man or thing tries to take you from me, with your permission or not, I will hurt them."

She swallowed and took a step back. His eyes were cool and serious, his mouth turned up in a feral grin. He was very serious about that statement at least.

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"You'd be surprised," he replied. "Number two: If I ever tried to force you to do anything, it would be to marry me."

She blinked again and he found it adorable, apparently she wasn't quite knowledgeable about what to expect being an imprint.

"Three: Being a smart ass is part of my charm, expect a lot of it along with hug and kisses and skin contact. Four: You don't have to join ranks with the pack so long as you don't plan to runaway again. And finally, five: It doesn't get much more serious than imprinting. You'll know I'm serious every moment of the rest of your life."

She considered telling him that he was her imprint as well but her inner vampire told her to wait. There was always room to tell him in the future after all as he kissed her lips gently with no regards to her shock and slid his fingers through hers.

"I love you, Elena Jeanne Lune, I love you."

She smirked up at him and poked him in the chest, "We'll see how long you can say that."

They spent the rest of the night dancing to the sounds of Luke's version of Three Days Grace and whatever else they played. The party winded down around midnight and the wolf pack headed home. Elena had passed out as the party ended and Jacob scooped her up out of her chair. She shifted a little as he carried her to Bella's old truck which Paul had taken possession of. He sat in the flat bed with her in his lap and Sam drove the pack home once they were settled. Embry almost laughed at the love sick look on Jacob's face, but couldn't help but be happy for him.

After all it wasn't every day a man imprinted.

Upon arriving at the Lune residence, Jacob carried her to her room, tucked her in to her freshly made bed, kissed her goodnight, and headed home. The night had been fulfilling even if she hadn't said she loved him in return. Crashing into his poor excuse of a bed, he kind of wished he could stay with Elena for the night, his legs might have hung off a bit but at least he could stretch his legs. When they got married he would make that his first priority when furnishing their new house. A really, _really_ big bed. A California king probably, he figured that would be big enough so that they could both sleep peacefully.

A chuckled escaped his throat, he was thinking about marriage and them as a couple, their possible children running around the yard…he hadn't even managed to ask her out on a real date yet...

Looking at the clock he pulled the blanker over his nearly bare legs and close his eyes to sleep. He still had another party to go to and to take Elena to go see Elena, the first Imprint of the pack. Elena had a lot to know after all.

True to his word, Jacob didn't leave Elena untouched. Whenever he saw her, she was swept up in a hug and his fingers always laced with hers. If she was in the room, then there was always skin contact. He took her on their first official date to dinner in Port Angeles and most of the night he had her hand in his and eventually moved around the the table to sit beside her rather than playing footsies.

She smirked at the thought as he was at her doorstop again, looking a little antsy with a thick folder in his hands.

"You're smothering me," she said dryly hiding every little jitter of excitement.

She missed him when he wasn't there and loved the affection he showed her. He didn't have to know that though. He laughed, the laughter she had loved for so long and smiled at her. His teeth were insanely white and bright with the rays of a thousand sun. Yes, Jacob the Portable Solar heart was back, and everybody love it.

"Emily said I should give this to whomever I imprint on… apparently it's supposed to help explain the way we act."

She took the folder labeled "Imprinting 101: The Imprint Edition" and didn't miss the slight rub of his hand against hers as he handed it over. She looked up and he pecked her lips, catching her off guard before jogging backwards off the porch with a smile.

"I've got a pack meeting, but I'll be back."

She deadpanned, "Yeah, I know."

"Be sure to read that!" He said waving her goodbye and blowing her a kiss.

He was way too affectionate sometimes, but she loved him anyway. unfortunately, she had other things to do that read the book. There were a lot of things that she needed to take care of, like getting ready for her gig that night and making sure she was rested enough to do it.

Imprinting 101 was just going to have to wait.

True to his word, Jacob came bounding up the path to her house, to sweep her into a hug, scaring her a bit as he lifted her off the ground from her yoga stance on the cut down tree trunk. Shrieks of indignation, kisses of apology, and smothering hugs/nuzzling later, he'd some how convinced her to cook for him.

Maybe she should read that book sooner rather than later…


	21. Epilogue

Fuck his life.

Of all the days for everything to go wrong, it had to be today? The most important day I his life so far. After the late night dinners, frustrating and almost there make-out sessions in the middle of the forest, and the years apart they managed to sneak sights of each other through. After the damned fitting and and measuring and re-measuring to get the damned tux to fit his seven foot frame correctly? Damn, damn, damn, fuck his life.

_Where is my bride?_

That's right ladies and gentlemen, Jacob Black was standing at the make shift alter in the middle of the Reservation Square, ready to be married to the love of his life, his imprint, and she was _nowhere _to be found. Her bridesmaids hadn't shown up either. Them being Alice, Leah, Faye, and Esmerelda. He was getting more than a bit nervous. He'd been ready to throw up when Edward came into the room he was dressing in and told him it was time. Dressed in the traditional black tux before the Forks Justice, he was more coerced than usual, much more. But that was not what bothered him at the moment, even if the tux was a little restricting and the pants were doing something funny to his manliness. It was _her_, he wanted to see her, unharmed, and on time. But no, he'd been standing there for about forty-five minutes, waiting like she was actually going to show up.

_I got ditched at the freaking alter…_

Edward squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, dressed in the same black tux appropriate wedding attire. He wished that helped even the slightest, but it didn't. That was until he heard her heart beating and closed his eyes. She was close, getting closer with footsteps other than her own. Was she barefoot? He thought so, she was saying something and he noticed Edward's disapproving look as Esmerelda and the rest of the bridesmaids came through the brush wearing different dresses than they had been before.

_What the hell happened to you?_

Esmerelda looked at him from around Jake's bare shoulder.

_Wandering vampires got a hold of her scent, remnants of the Volturi. It's cool now._

His eyes widened and Jacob knew there was something they were hiding from him. However, his attention got torn away as the flower girls, a younger pair of girl from the Reservation, came down the aisle, tossing flowers over the stone trail leading up to the alter and his breath escaped him.

Goddamn, was that going to be his for the rest of his life?

_Score._

More than any other time he'd seen her, close to naked and other times, she was glowing, beautiful then. Marching with a steady clack of her heels and her brother guiding her down the aisle past the standing members of the tribe and the rest of the Olympic Coven. Evan and company being the newest additions. He bit his lip to silence a soft groan of pleasure watching her come closer to him, smiling at him through the veil. She smelled like she'd just stepped out of the shower and through a perfectly scented room, she smelled nice but the tattoo of her heart bothered him. She'd had a bit of a scare.

Didn't matter it seemed. The dress was beautifully crafted for her, probably Alice's doing. A pure white over her caramel skin a corset style bodice that was pretty much transparent below her bust line to her waist. He skin color made it look like another layer of fabric but the well disguised hint of flesh didn't escape Jacob's eyes as they stopped and Joshua lifted the veil from over her head to kiss her cheek and hand her off with that same brotherly glare. After eight year of being together, and never intimate, her brother still didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

Her hand felt warm in his as she stepped up to stand on level with him, even in her heels she was still shorter than him and looked up at him with a sweet and apologetic smile. He shook his head and nodded in understanding. Keeping her on the Reservation was bound to attract some attention as more and more vampires showed up and disappeared. There were times when they were sure they were going to move to protect the Olympic peninsula. Unfortunately, there was nowhere safest for Elena here, and no place else they could protect from. During their college years, she'd been attacked and it didn't make her even reconsider changing her mind. She was a successful engineer now, crossing boundaries all over the place and he couldn't be more proud of her. He would have to ask her later what the hell happened though.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered to witness the joining of two lives in an unshakeable bond that will last through the ages."

She smiled and he knew what she was thinking.

_If that was true why do wolves need to imprint and humans get divorces?_

It wouldn't do to be snarky at their wedding. They hadn't really payed much attention to what he was saying until the mention of vows came up.

"Jacob, please recite your vows to her."

He swallowed a bit nervously. He hadn't had an idea of what he was going to say in this mini declaration of love to her. He'd tried writing it and nothing stuck. He opened his mouth and hoped he'd fixed that filter that had gone haywire before Bella's death.

"I wish I knew how to quit you sometimes, Elena." He said laughing softly. She blinked in surprise and the rest of the crowd started muttering to themselves.

"I really wish there was an antidote for whatever you've done to me… It would be nice to have every time you prove me wrong."

The audience laughed and he laced her fingers through his and smiled.

"Even when you frustrate, annoy, and tease me to just before my breaking point, even when we fight and don't speak to each other for our record of a week…I can't seem to get enough of you. I'm not letting you go anywhere, Que Qwole."

There was a string of gasps from the wedding party and her eyes softened.

"With this ring I do thee wed," he said trembling as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"I only tease you because you try to prove me wrong." Edward snickered behind Jacob and the wedding party joined in. "That and I can't seem to make an antidote for you."

They'd been to a few wedding and never had anyone laughed during the exchange of vows. Jacob squeezed her hand with a look of love.

"You annoy me Jacob Black in ways that I can't explain. You've yelled and screamed and hated me, and somehow we're here after all that… I don't know what the hell you've done to me, but I guess I could tolerate the rest of my life with you."

Jacob grimaced, "I thought this was a declaration of love."

"If it isn't rough, it isn't love." She said sweetly, "and we've had out heaping share of rough during this relationship haven't we?"

Esmerelda snickered behind her.

"Trust me, if I didn't love you I would not be in this overly priced dress and dolled up like a mail order bride."

He hung his head, even on their wedding day she couldn't be sweet to him. She lifted his head on the edge of her finger.

"I love you, Jacob Black… all jokes aside." She said softly and reached for his ring, much bigger than her own. "With this ring… I guess I do thee wed."

He chuckled at her snarkiness as she slid the ring on his finger and they turned to look at the Justice.

"So long as there are no objections," he started. "I pronounce these two man and wife… You may kiss the bride."

"Not if I kiss him first," and she did, covering his lips with her own and wrapping her arms around his neck in a flush of happiness.

Jacob chuckled into the kiss. What had he gotten himself into, marrying this girl? Throughout their entire relationship, she pushed him, challenged him, and rarely submitted. Were the sure Jacob was the destined Alpha and not her? He lifted her up into his arms and she clung to him in surprise. He grinned and carried her down the aisle, kissing her cheeks gently as they threw rice over their heads.

"Never expected this did you," Elena asked looking up at him.

"I hoped for it—though after that cliff diving incident and my proposal kept getting interrupted…I was beginning to lose a bit of hope."

She laughed as Esmerelda became MC and the wedding party started in the space between the Black and Lune properties. She got to change into a shorter version of the white gown so they wouldn't have to have a huge cleaning issue later. They shared caked and got icing everywhere, including their mouths and somewhere in between sucking the icing off his fingers and putting more of it on his face, Elena realized the feral gleam in Jacob's eyes. It wasn't surprising seeing as how… they hadn't been intimate in their years of dating. She had no intention of not being able to traditionally wear white at her wedding and him being a growing man was getting more frustrated with each passing day. When the warmth of his tongue lapped the icing off her cheek and someone caught a picture of it, she knew her reign of feigning of the night was at an end. He knew it too, from the moment she said "I do."

The wedding reception winded down and in true father fashion, Carlisle and Billy had paid for their honeymoon in Sicily, Italy. Their flight left that night and they were closer to passing out than anything by then. The party had afforded her a few extra days to collect her nerves and tell herself it was okay… That wasn't much though.

They arrived in Italy in the late afternoon, checked in and ordered food and Elena headed into the bathroom to change.

"Hey sweetheart, you can read Italian right? I have no idea what this map says," he called in middle of her slipping the gown on.

"Yes, don't worry we won't get lost," she said.

He refolded the map and stood a little suspicious of what she was doing. He promised himself that he wouldn't force her, that just wasn't in his nature, but if he had to go another night watching her sleep and not naked and in his arms heavily sated from a very long love making session, he would be one very angry puppy. He pressed his ear to the door, hearing nothing but ruffling and calming breath from the other side.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"When I left, I went home," she said, stepping back against the door to look at herself in the full mirror.

The version the Volturi made her wear was nothing compared to this. The material was thinner and it wrapped instead of zipped. The clip held her hair on one side out of her face and something about it made her hair seem wilder, fuller, flowing around her face. She tugged at the ends, wishing it was longer all around instead of cut with large slits to her hips and falling around her toned legs, tapering to its longest point at mid-thigh where her legs separated. She wondered if that was the maker's attempt at modesty.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"I found a few things…my inheritance besides the house."

"What's wrong?" He asked as the door opened and he stared at her, swallowing the possessive groan that welled up in his throat.

Dear god she was going to kill him if that wasn't a wedding gift for him. She looked like she stepped out of Quileute legends. A beautiful goddess meant too grace the land with abundance. He swallowed again and stepped back as she looked down in embarrassment. He knew she was pretty used to wearing revealing things for the most part, he didn't think this was part of her radar.

The material was thin and white enough to be colored by her skin and left little to the imagination. It wrapped around her body like a glove at her torso but and higher it draped and stretched over her breasts and shoulders. He shuddered at the next wave of desire washing over him.

"Elena…"

"I, um…I'm new to this so…"

He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the bed, never looking away as he dimmed the light and fell onto the bed, looking up at her in all her glory.

"Is this a present for me?" He whispered, running a hand over the curve of her hip and growing, feeling nothing but smooth skin beneath it.

"I-I suppose you can think of it like that."

He gave her a feral grin up at her, "In all these years… you haven't read that manual Emily gave you huh?"

She shook her head, "I haven't had a chance."

He smiled, this would be fun then as he pulled her to straddle his hips and settle into his lap.

"I promise not to not make you scream too much."

"What?" He kissed her, running his hands all over her and her breath was already coming in short pants.

He snuck a sly hand underneath the back side of the gown and she jumped, feeling his fingers slip underneath her and rub gently. He lips pressed open mouthed nips and kissed along her pulse line and collar bone. She almost went blind with the new sensation. It wasn't as if he hadn't groped her before, it had happened and depending on her mood he got slapped for it.

She was jerked from her thoughts as something was inside her and she let out a scream of surprise. He grinned at her and pulled her down to flip them over so he was on top, her legs spread and clenching his hips as he worked his finger and made her squirm, teasing and kneading her breasts with the other hand. There was something devilish in his grin, watching her loose her mind to the pleasure he gave her. He kissed her and swallowed her moans and screams when he found that spot inside her that made her voice go an octave higher.

He didn't expect that dominating her this way would feel so good. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved, flustered and submissive. God he loved seeing her like this and would draw this out for as long as possible. Rather than removing the dress just yet, he pulled away the part giving her a bit of modest and she froze up, turning her head away.

"Submit," he said baring his teeth and snarling at her, the wolf instincts were definitely taking over now.

She whimpered and bared her neck, for him to bite the soft flesh there. She yelped beneath him and he licked the injured spot gently and nuzzled her in apology. She looked up at him as he slid down her body and in between her legs and covered her mouth as he tasted her and growled, the vibrations transferring to her already sensitized body as he held her thrashing body down and continued to taste.

She smelled wonderful to him and tasted even better and he grinned a little inside. She should have read the damned book and maybe it wouldn't be such a surprise that he was enjoying very much the power he had over her body. It was a wolf thing to sense what his lover wanted and damned if he was going to deliver. It made him probe deeper at the idea of making her pass out from pleasure and tasting her essence as if wet his face.

She screamed above him and her hands gripped his head, tugging erratically at his hair as he licked and probed her gently to relax her enough. She was a virgin and he wasn't exactly small…at all. He didn't want to hurt her and doubted that the preparation wouldn't last for a very long time.

"P-Please…st-stop…" she whimpered tugging weakly at his hair, her eyes hazy with pleasure as he lifted his head from her and raked his eyes over her shivering form. He slowed the thrust of his fingers but didn't stop, he'd managed three without breaking the spell of pleasure. Jacob's chest filled with pride as he kissed her lips softly, domineering the kiss and enjoying her submission as she whimpered at the carnality of it. He bet his mouth still tasted like her.

"Tired?" he whispered, still fingering her and stretching her for what was to come.

"St-Stop… teasing me…" She whined arching her body against him and running her leg up his own in a very sensual manner.

Elena didn't seem to understand what she was asking for.

"I don't want to hurt you," he clarified. "I'm not teasing you. When you get it, you'll get it, but not before I'm sure I won't hurt you."

He pecked her lips and trailed down to her nipple, tugging it into his mouth with suction that made her body arch and that hand in his hair tug more urgently. She was about to come again and then she would be ready. It hit her like a cyclone and he body still trembled as he made her ride the waves of her orgasm. She didn't notice when he left or how long, but Elena realized that when he came back he was naked… very naked and there was something very hard pressing in between her legs. His teeth tugged at the non descript tie and tugged it loose and tugged the gown off her body and across the gigantic bed, California King, probably bigger. Her sense came back in a flash and she thrashed for a moment before Jacob growled her into stillness. That was not going to fit inside her.

"Shh…" Jacob cooed, stroking her hair gently and kissing her gently. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

"B-Be… gentle…Please," she stuttered, lost in the haze of fear and pleasure as he grinded against her and hissed trying to keep himself from coming before he'd satisfied her.

"I promise, relax and breath okay?"

She panted and loosened her legs around his waist as he reached down to guide himself in, kissing her to distract her as he slid in slowly and her mouth opened in a silent yelp and her nails dug into his back in a flashing pain that kept him from moving for a while. She was some damned tight, and warm and soft. His entire body shook with restraint as he tried not to move and give her time to adjust. He body trembled beneath him and her legs tightened around his waist. When she started wriggling and thrusting against him, he moved. Thrusting into her and building up depth and speed until she was screaming in his arms.

"S-Slow down! Ah! Jacob!"

His inner wolf growled, _Louder._

"Jacob—Please!"

_Louder._

"Jac-Jacob~!" Her words shook with the force of his thrusts and he felt the tidal wave coming over her, rushing and roaring in her body as she wriggled and yelped at every thrust.

"JACOB!" She screamed, her entire body pulling and crushing him with her strength and he groaned, making shallow thrusts to make her ride it out and into sleep.

Her eyes shut and everything drifted away from her as he lowered her back onto the bed gently and kissed her swollen lips. He felt on top of the world as he removed the potentially dangerous comb from her hair and set on the table. He settled down to watch her rest, curled up and naked against him, just like he always wanted. Of course, he was still hard but their honeymoon was for a week, he had plenty of time.

When she woke up, it was to the smell of breakfast being cooked in their suite. She sat up drowsily pulling the sheets around her and looking around to find an empty room. Hearing the sound of sizzling oil and Jacob's contented humming, she scrambled for clothing only to hear him chuckling from the door way. She turned, her hair going up in a tousled wave as she gaped at him.

Perfectly naked in the late morning light, chiseled, very aroused, and carrying breakfast. She looked away as he came towards her and climbed into bed to kiss away the rest of her maiden sensibilities. She pushed at his shoulder as his body slid up against hers.

"Good morning love."

"M-Morning…" He handed her the plate enjoying her flustered response and pulled her between his legs to steal food over her shoulder.

She ate in silence, keeping the flow of food from the plate into her mouth steady so she wouldn't have to speak while he nuzzled and rocked her affectionately.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked.

She shook her head. She was numb in places and her body felt oddly hotter than usual with his warm form pressed up against her and his arousal pressing into her back. She swallowed the fried ham and eggs with the blush over her face.

"What is it?" He asked noticing her expression.

"Before…we, uh… do that again."

He grinned, "Yes?"

"I need to read that guide."

His laughter filled the suite, followed by her growling, a tackle, and the rustle of sheets as he turned her over and pinned her again.

"I said after!"

"You started it, babe. Deal with it."


End file.
